Alianza
by Daniilux
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió luego de la muerte de Prim, Snow, Coin? ¿Qué sucedió con Katniss y Peeta para que decidieran estar juntos? Antes de los hijos, su reencuentro, la decisión de ser felices juntos, la necesidad del uno con el otro, fueron factores determinantes. Una vez que Katniss aceptara su amor por Peeta, la felicidad vino de la mano para todos. Novela que demuestra pasión, romance,
1. Chapter 1

**Alianza**

Capítulo Uno

* * *

Soy incapaz de moverme de la silla. El resto de la casa se vuelve fría y vacía y oscura. Tiro de un viejo chal alrededor de mi cuerpo y miro las llamas. Trato de planear mi siguiente movimiento. No hay obstáculo ahora en suicidarme. Pero parezco estar esperando por algo.

Me quedo dormida en el sofá en la formal sala de estar. Una terrible pesadilla sigue, donde estoy yaciendo en el fondo de una profunda sepultura, y cada persona muerta que conozco por nombre viene y me lanza una pala llena de cenizas. Es un sueño bastante largo, considerando la lista de gente, y mientras más profundo soy enterrada, más difícil es respirar. Trato de gritar, pidiéndoles que se detengan, pero las cenizas llenan mi boca y mi nariz y no puedo hacer ningún sonido. Y las palas continúan resonando y resonando una y otra vez…

Me despierto de un salto. La pálida luz de la mañana se asoma por los límites de las persianas. El raspar de las palas continua. Aún en medio de la pesadilla, corro por el pasillo, hacia la puerta del frente, y alrededor del lado de la casa, porque estoy muy segura que puedo gritarle a los muertos. Cuando lo veo, me detengo de inmediato. Su rostro está sonrojado por haber estado cavando en la tierra bajo las ventanas. En la carretilla, hay cinco arbustos ralos.

\- Volviste―digo.

\- El Dr. Aurelius no me dejó irme del Capitolio hasta ayer―Peeta dice― En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede fingir que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

Él se ve bien. Delgado y cubierto por cicatrices de quemadura como yo, pero sus ojos han perdido esa imagen torturada y nublada. Sin embargo, está frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras me mira. Hago un esfuerzo de corazón para sacar el cabello de mis ojos y darme cuenta de que está enmarañado en nudos. Me siento a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Fui al bosque esta mañana a desenterrar estas. Para ella―dice―Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa.

Miro a los arbustos, los montones de tierra colgando de sus raíces, y mi aliento se frena cuando la palabra rosa se registra. Estoy a punto de gritar cosas desagradables a Peeta cuando el nombre completo viene a mí. No sólo rosa sino Primrose de la noche. La flor por la que fue llamada mi hermana. Le doy a Peeta un asentimiento y me apresuro dentro de la casa, trabando la puerta detrás de mí. Pero la cosa maldita está dentro, no fuera. Temblando con debilidad y ansiedad, corro subiendo las escaleras directamente a mi habitación. Huelo en el aire el aroma que tanto odio. Y luego la veo ahí en el mismo lugar de la última vez. La rosa de Snow. La tomo y corro a la cocina, cuando llego la lanzo a la chimenea y la veo arder hasta que no quedan más que cenizas.

\- Ahora lo que necesito es un baño, necesito cazar, vivir de nuevo. Peeta está de regreso. - Me digo, luego subo las escaleras y despierto.

Despierto de alguna manera agitada pero sintiendo paz. Giro en mi cama hasta quedar de espaldas mirando el techo. Pienso en el sueño. No sé si debo llamarlo "sueño" porque es más bien un recuerdo. Eso pasó hace aproximadamente un año. La única diferencia es que cuando eso pasó, cuando Peeta regresó y yo decidí dejar mi estado mentalmente desorientado, lo hice porque sí, o eso creí, no dije eso último del sueño. Simplemente no pensé en nada. Pero el sueño fue tan real que lo que dije lo pensé y lo sentí en el alma.

Desde que Peeta está de vuelta, yo he cambiado, ya no permanezco sentada en la mecedora enfrente de la chimenea con la misma ropa, sin bañarme y sin cazar que es una de las cosas de las que más disfruto.

Hemos hecho una alianza nuevamente, yo cazo, él cocina, y juntos hacemos un libro de recuerdos. Tratamos de recordar a las personas que pasaron por nuestras vidas y que fueron tan importantes. Él dibuja, si no conseguimos una fotografía, yo escribo con mi mejor letra cada detalle sobre ellos. Les hacemos justicia y honramos sus nombres. Rue, Finnick, Boggs, el padre de Peeta, Prim… etc. Haymitch se nos une algunas noches cuando esta menos ebrio y contribuye con veintitrés años de guiar tributos. Estamos haciendo un buen trabajo. Peeta es excelente. No hablamos de lo sucedido, no recordamos lo malo, solo lo bueno. A veces se hace difícil recordar, pero somos fuertes.

Buttercup regresó. Su regreso fue mi liberación. Ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor y nos hacemos buena compañía. No me había desahogado por las muertes de mis amigos, de Prim hasta que ese gato feo apareció en mi casa el mismo día que regresó Peeta. Le grité que se fuera, que Prim ya no estaba y caí en razón. Prim ya no existía y lloré su muerte, lloré mi descuido, lloré mi suerte y la suya. Llamé a mi madre por primera vez en meses de inmovilidad y lloré con ella también. Me sentí liberada después y ahí fue donde se me ocurrió la idea del libro, al ver el libro de plantas de mi familia. . Hablé con el Dr. Aurelius y a él le pareció buena idea que siguiera su consejo de solo pasar por las propuestas de resolución y envió una enorme caja de hojas de pergamino en el tren más próximo del Capitolio.

En las noches acostumbro a tener pesadillas horribles sobre mutos, niños perdidos, quemados y no cesan, nunca se acaban. Suelo despertar asustada deseando tener los brazos de Peeta para tranquilizarme, como lo hacía antes. Pero con Peeta no hemos decidido que hacer, no hablamos del tema romántico en absoluto. Él debe seguir pensando que yo actuaba solamente. Yo misma pensaba que solo actuaba estar enamorada de él hasta que se volvió costumbre. Pero verlo todos los días y saber que lo recuperé después de perderlo en la Arena, que está vivo y que el Capitolio no pudo quitarle todos sus recuerdos, me alegra, me conforma y me satisface sobre manera.

Deseo tenerlo siempre a mi lado, lo necesito, eso es algo que ya he confirmado. Lo necesito porque él me da fuerzas, me da esperanzas de una vida mejor, de paz. Él aleja mis pesadillas. No sé si estoy enamorada, no sé si sé qué es estar enamorada de alguien. Este sueño que tuve, la felicidad con la que me desperté, deseando mejorar mi vida, mi aspecto, porque él había regresado me confunde. Sí, fue el día que él regresó que decidí reaccionar y movilizarme, también me liberé de mi pena y lloré mi angustia, hablé con mi madre, con el Dr. Aurelius…

Todo gracias a su regreso. Sí, lo hice por él. Con su sola presencia, me dio fuerzas e impulsos para seguir viviendo. Él es mi razón de vivir, mi esperanza. No vivo sólo porque a Prim le hubiese gustado que yo siguiera con mi vida, sino porque él regresó y está vivo y a mi lado. Entonces lo amo… Eso debe ser amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

* * *

Abro mis ojos, me molesta la luz, los vuelvo a cerrar y giro hasta quedar de costado. Ya amaneció, y por la intensidad del sol, debe ser casi mediodía.

¡Mediodía! Me siento en la cama automáticamente.

Me quedé dormida, tendría que haberme levantado muy temprano como me es costumbre y haber ido a cazar. Pero dormí tan placenteramente que se me pasó la hora. Además el sueño que tuve sobre Peeta, me desveló. No conseguí conciliarlo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Y falta agregar el alumbramiento, la revelación que tuve… Estoy enamorada de él.

Ahora recuerdo lo que Gale una vez le dijo a Peeta cuando estábamos escondidos en el sótano de Tigris y ellos pensaban que yo dormía. Me doy cuenta de que en parte tenía razón. Que yo elegiría a quien necesitara para vivir. Pues no tuve que elegir porque Gale vive ahora en el Distrito 2 y tiene un muy buen trabajo ahí. En cambio Peeta siempre ha estado a mi lado, protegiéndome, regresó al 12 por mí. Yo lo sé aunque él lo calle, porque una vez me dijo que le gustaría estar a mi lado hasta el final.

Y es fácil ahora pensar claramente, sin presiones. Yo elegiría a Peeta, porque con él me siento segura. Y lo que yo necesito es paz, esperanza y sólo Peeta puede ofrecerme eso.

Ya no siento rencor por Gale. No siento nada en particular hacía él. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su nueva vida en el 2, pero no lo quiero volver a ver. Nuestra amistad terminó hace mucho tiempo, cuando él se volvió vengativo y violento. A veces estoy en el bosque y veo nuestra roca, el lago de mi padre y siento cierta nostalgia por los recuerdos alegres que tengo de esos lugares. Pero ahora soy libre, puedo ir y cazar en el bosque sin miedo a nada ni nadie. Puedo cantar "El árbol del Ahorcado" las veces que quiera y en presencia de quien sea.

Las cosas han mejorado. La presidente Paylor sigue al mando y es una persona honorable. Quizás fue lo mejor matar a Coin pero trato de no pensar en eso. La gente de nuestro distrito ha vuelto, se han reconstruido sus casas con ayuda del Capitolio que manda materiales para hacer eso posible. El bueno de Thom ha sido nombrado Alcalde, lo votamos todos los habitantes del 12. Se lo merece, es responsable y una persona humilde y servicial.

Miro en el armario la ropa que hay. Un vestido gris, otro de mangas largas negro, pantalones… toda la ropa de color negro o gris. No puedo usar esto, no hoy que quiero verme lo mejor que pueda para Peeta. A veces lo sorprendo mirándome y él simplemente estudia con más detalle mi rostro, en vez de sentirse apenado y volver la mirada hacia otro lado. La que vuelve la mirada hacia otro lado soy yo, cada vez. Pero no es porque me moleste, al contrario, solo me siento avergonzada. Me agrada que él se fije en mí, porque yo hago lo mismo, lo observo cuando pinta, cuando cocina, su expresión de concentración: ceño fruncido, fosas nasales abiertas levemente y dientes mordiendo apenas el labio inferior; es cautivante.

Suspiro, no me gusta nada lo que veo. Cinna sabría exactamente que ropa aconsejarme usar.

¡Cinna! Tengo guardada toda la ropa que me diseñó él querido Cinna en el cuarto que era de mi madre. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Ahora recuerdo haber llevado todos los trajes, vestidos, excepto el que le regalé a Annie para su casamiento con Finnick. Todo lo guardé en el armario de esa habitación, porque eran demasiados y no me veía usándolos nunca. Los conservé solamente para recordar a Cinna y su inigualable talento. Pero ahora uno me tiene que servir.

Preparo el agua de la bañera, le hecho sales y pétalos de Primroses, que crecen en cantidad y Peeta se encarga de cortarlas y repartirlas entre las tres casas, la de Haymitch, la de él y la mía. La casa está repleta de ellas. Ya he aprendido a mirarlas con menos significado. Mi hermana ahora es un ángel de verdad. Y la recuerdo con alegría.

Me meto en la bañera, él agua está tibia. Me sumerjo entera hasta quedar totalmente cubierta y me quedo ahí unos segundos largos así mi cabello absorbe toda el agua. Me siento, refriego con jabón todo mi cuerpo, luego me lavo el cabello, hasta que no queda nada de jabón. Tomo la toalla, me seco y me coloco mi bata, las pantuflas y estoy lista para vestirme. Me dirijo al antiguo cuarto de mi madre y me encuentro con Sae la Grasienta de frente.

\- ¡Niña, qué susto! – Exclama la mujer. - Pensé que todavía estabas en el bosque. Me dirigía justamente a organizar tu cuarto, porque la comida está lista. - Dice Sae.

\- No, no he ido a cazar hoy. Me quedé dormida. – Contesto - Acabo de tomar un baño y voy al cuarto de mi madre a ver los vestidos de Cinna. ¿Quieres…

\- ¿Para qué quieres ver los vestidos?- Me interrumpe curiosa.

\- Para usar uno Sae. ¿Quieres acompañarme a elegirlo?- Al escucharme decir eso, Sae abre muy grandes los ojos y simplemente asiente. Me provoca reírme pero me refreno, no quiero ofenderla.

Entramos al cuarto, para mi sorpresa, está impecable. Sae se encarga de limpiarlo al parecer. Hace mucho tiempo que no entró aquí. Me dirijo al armario, abro las puertas, y veo que la ropa está colgada perfectamente y en bolsas, para cuidar que no se arruine. Veo bultos grandes, así que no me molestaré en mirar. Tomo los más livianos y los cuelgo en una silla detrás de mí. Saco el primer vestido de su bolsa. Es el azul oscuro que usé para el Tour de la Victoria en el Distrito 5. Es largo hasta las rodillas, de tela muy suave similar a la seda pero un poco más gruesa, cae ondeante sobre mis rodillas por el cierne tan ajustado de la cintura, tiene cuello de bote con breteles finos y un detalle de acero brillante que rodea el cuello desde la nuca como un collar y luego sigue hasta el comienzo del escote. Es hermoso y no es tan formal. "Es un vestido de tarde" había dicho Cinna en esa ocasión.

\- Sae, ¿qué te parece este?- pregunto, levantando el vestido y luego apoyándolo contra mi cuerpo.

\- Es hermoso Katniss. Pruébatelo. – responde con una mano en el corazón y una sonrisa grande. – Pero dime ¿por qué quieres usar ese vestido? Es por Peeta ¿no? Quieres verte linda para él. – la sonrisa de Sae ahora es inmensa y cubre todo su rostro.

Me sonrojo y no respondo. No puedo negarle la verdad. Además, ¿qué otro motivo tendría para verme bien?

\- Ya me parecía a mí que era por Peeta. No te avergüences niña, ya era hora de que ustedes dos se decidieran a estar juntos. Claramente están enamorados…- Suspirando se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta. - Ve a vestirte y baja a comer. Peeta está abajo horneando. -Dice Sae riendo y se retira.

Peeta está abajo. Mi corazón se acelera por las palabras de Sae. Devuelvo los demás vestidos al armario y tomo el azul. Salgo de la habitación, y me dirijo a la mía. Dejo el vestido sobre la cama y me desvisto, con cuidado lo vuelvo a tomar y me lo coloco. Me dirijo al espejo del tocador y me cepillo el cabello, hasta que lo desenredo bien. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, me veo bonita, estoy satisfecha. Decido dejarme el cabello suelto para variar. Siempre lo llevo en una trenza. Me coloco los zapatos a juego con el vestido y respiro profundo.

No soy de ponerme nerviosa. Pero quiero que Peeta me vea hermosa y así se me hace más llevadera la presión de decirle lo que siento por él por primera vez. Por primera vez va a escuchar un "Estoy enamorada de ti" de mis labios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

* * *

Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente y en silencio para no delatar mi presencia. Llego a la puerta de la cocina y lo veo de espaldas lavándose las manos. Permanezco ahí unos pocos minutos observándolo y pensando cuál será mi siguiente paso.

Peeta finalmente termina de quitarse la masa de sus manos con agua y jabón y gira sobre si para tomar una toalla que descansa sobre una silla a sus espaldas. Levanta la vista de sus manos y me ve. Su expresión es de sorpresa. Al parecer lo asusté. Él no se imaginaba que yo estaría de pie ahí, observándolo. Me observa de pies a cabeza. Se detiene en mis ojos y yo sonrío tímidamente.

\- Katniss, ¿hace cuánto estás parada allí?- pregunta Peeta sonriendo con una expresión divertida de ceja levantada.

\- Hace unos minutos. No quise molestarte. Te veías muy concentrado lavándote las manos. – digo riendo. Él se vuelve serio de repente y se acerca unos pasos hasta que quedamos a un brazo de distancia.

Me mira a los ojos y veo cierta sombra en los suyos, algo le preocupa. Seguramente piensa en algo y está debatiendo si decirme o no, pero él no es una persona que se guarda lo que piensa. Sin embargo no dice nada. Impaciente lo veo fruncir el ceño y me fijo en la cicatriz de quemadura casi transparente debajo de su ojo derecho. Gracias a la medicina que Plutarch nos envió luego de unos meses de vivir nuevamente en el 12, nuestras cicatrices son prácticamente invisibles.

Peeta sigue sin hablar, sin moverse ni nada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- pregunto porque ya no tolero su silencio. No dice nada. Me enfurezco. – Me veo ridícula, ¿es eso? – digo acariciando el vestido.

Peeta me observa y suelta una carcajada confundiéndome más de la cuenta. La que frunce el ceño soy yo ahora.

\- No, no es eso. Al contrario, te ves preciosa. – dice él y yo me siento sonrojar.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es?- pregunto.

\- ¿Qué es qué?- pregunta divertido. Estoy a punto de gritarle pero necesito saber lo que piensa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- le digo blanqueando los ojos. Él sonríe. - Me diste una mirada extraña.- vuelve a la expresión seria de antes.

\- Me preguntaba por qué estás vestida así. – dice Peeta. – No has ido a cazar hoy. ¿Tienes una cita?- Me río y doy unos pasos más cerca de él. Él no se aleja. Eso me da confianza, seguridad y hasta un poco de osadía siento emerger.

\- Si, tienes razón. Pienso tener una especie de cita pero solo si esa persona accede. – digo sonriendo. Peeta abre bien grandes los ojos, claramente sorprendido.

\- De acuerdo. Qué pases un buen rato. – dice. Me sorprende su voz tan seria y calmada. No sé cómo interpretarla. ¿Está celoso y trata de ocultarlo? O ¿No le interesa con quien yo tenga una cita?

Se dirige hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina. Comienzo a sentirme terrible por disgustarlo con mi merodeo. No puede marcharse sin escucharme.

\- Peeta… - lo llamo. – ¿no te interesa saber quién es mi cita?- le pregunto caminando hacia él. Gira y su mirada se clava en la pared detrás de mí.

\- Preferiría no saberlo. – contesta sin mirarme.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto y él me mira confundido. – ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí? ¿Lo mismo que sentías en los Juegos? Dime. - digo con mi voz inestable. Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo miedo de lo que alguien pueda decirme. De lo que él pueda decir.

Vuelve su mirada a la pared por unos largos segundos e inmediatamente encuentra mis ojos ansiosos, esperando su respuesta. Su rostro es inexpresivo, pero su mirada intensa, tan intensa que se me hace un nudo en la garganta y no puedo tragar.

\- Katniss… Mis sentimientos nunca han cambiado y si lo han hecho, ha sido para acrecentarse únicamente. – hace una pausa y suspira. Se ve atribulado. – Por eso, es que prefiero no saber quién es tu cita. Al menos por ahora.

Mi corazón da un vuelco de repente. Él aparta sus ojos de los míos y los dirige a sus zapatos. Yo estiro mi mano derecha y con mis dedos presionando levemente su barbilla, lo obligo a levantar su mirada. Su piel es suave y cálida, siento la incipiente barba que con observar su rostro no se notaría por el rubio de su color. Miro su boca y me provoca besarlo. Encuentro sus ojos azules y sonriendo le digo:

\- Tú eres mi cita. – veo sus ojos pestañear perplejos y un brillo aparece en ellos. - Me vestí así para ti Peeta.- Él sonríe y antes de que siquiera diga algo mis labios tocan los suyos.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones. Nadie nos interrumpe, ninguno de los dos está muriéndose o por morir de alguna manera, no hay nada que pueda estropear este momento. No ahora que me permito sentir. Sus labios suaves y húmedos se abren sobre los míos y siento su aliento abrasador provocarme un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Peeta mueve sus labios suavemente y me atrae más hacia él con una mano en mi cintura. Su toque quema mi piel contra la tela del vestido. Quiero más, levanto mis brazos y lo rodeo por el cuello, acariciando su cabello. Esto parece provocarlo, me aprieta contra él aún más e intensifica el beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Su lengua va al mismo ritmo que el movimiento de sus labios al saborear los míos. Me animo a tocar su lengua con la mía, él se sobresalta y emite un gemido suave. Juega con mi lengua unos segundos, luego detiene el beso y aparta su boca de la mía.

Mareada por el torrente de sensaciones en mí cuerpo, respiro hondo antes de abrir los ojos. Peeta aún con sus manos en mi cintura y sus ojos recorriendo mi rostro me sonríe.

\- Eres increíble Katniss. Me vuelves loco. Toda mi vida, mi mundo, mi existencia gira en torno a ti. Y que ahora me digas y me demuestres con ese beso que me quieres, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. – dice Peeta tomando mi rostro y depositando besos cortos en mis labios.

Me siento feliz y satisfecha por su reacción. Temía que me rechazara. Pero no fue así. Nosotros tenemos que estar juntos, es una necesidad. Siento que somos piezas en un rompecabezas que deben ir siempre unidas porque de lo contrario, cambia todo el paisaje y nuestro mundo no funciona.

\- Peeta, estoy enamorada de ti. Tardé en definir mis sentimientos pero creo que siempre lo estuve. Te necesito para sobrevivir. Tú me das esperanzas de una vida mejor y te llevas todas mis pesadillas. No puedo imaginarme con alguien que no seas tú, y mucho menos imaginarte a ti con otra que no sea yo. – digo con un sinceridad profunda que me sorprende. Ahora todo está claro. Sin él no soy nada, no existo.

Me besa una vez más en los labios y se aparte al poco tiempo. Me quedo deseando más.

\- Tenemos una espectadora. Actúa como si no supiéramos que está allí. – dice riendo en voz baja. Pienso que se refiere a Sae. De seguro está feliz de vernos juntos. – ¿Qué tenías planeado para nuestra cita?- pregunta acariciando mi cabello.

\- ¿Qué te parece un picnic en el lago?- digo. Él asiente satisfecho.

\- Yo preparo la comida, tú ve a cambiarte esos zapatos. No me parece que sean adecuados para caminar por el bosque. – dice Peeta mirando mis zapatos de tacón azules.

\- Tienes toda la razón. – digo y me dirijo hacia las escaleras pero vuelvo sobre mis pasos y le doy un beso a Peeta, él me abraza, luego me suelta riendo y me voy hacia mi habitación dichosa y ansiosa por nuestra tarde juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

* * *

Sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa es amplia de dientes completos. Creo que nunca lo he visto tan alegre. Caminamos juntos por el sendero hasta que desaparece por completo unas dos millas antes de llegar a la pequeña cabaña junto al lago… A la que solía ir con mi padre. Le tomo la mano para ayudarlo a caminar y como un gesto cariñoso. No quiero que piense que lo ayudo por su pierna únicamente. Es difícil caminar por esta zona, no hay sendero y hay demasiadas ramas tiradas en el suelo. Odiaría que por culpa mía él se lastimara, aunque me consuela pensar que hemos estado en lugares peores y mucho más peligrosos y él ha salido de eso vivo, no ileso, pero vivo.

Llegamos a la cabaña. Me detengo y giro hacía él sin soltarle la mano. Lo noto cansado.

\- Ven siéntate en este tronco. Yo preparare el fuego. – le digo llevándolo hasta allí.

\- Katniss, no hace falta. Yo puedo ayudarte. – dice con gesto casi ofendido. - Traje cordero, puré de papás, unos trozos de pan y de postre una tarta de chocolate y frutillas. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- digo emocionada. Al escucharlo mencionar toda esa comida, se me hace agua a la boca. – Muero de hambre.

Sonrío y le doy la espalda para entrar a la cabaña por unos troncos para el fuego que dejé hace una semana apilados dentro. Entro a la pequeña cabaña oscura y dejo la puerta de madera abierta de par en par para que entre un poco de luz. Veo los troncos en el mismo lugar donde los dejé. Suelo venir aquí a veces a limpiar el lugar y a reflexionar. Mantengo todo en orden, era uno de los lugares preferidos de mi padre y mío, por lo que merece cuidados. Nadie pasa por aquí. Todavía les queda en el aire revoloteando la palabra restringido, por eso es que casi nadie entra a los bosques.

Tomo las leñas y me dirijo afuera cuando veo que Peeta me espía desde el umbral de la puerta. Su cara de concentración me observa y no logro adivinar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto llevas ahí parado observándome?- digo repitiendo lo que él me preguntó hace unas horas cuando yo lo observaba en la cocina. Él sonríe, entendiendo mi broma.

\- Hace unos pocos minutos. –dice acercándose a mí. – Déjame ayudarte.- Toma unos troncos de mis brazos sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro. Es intensa. Me provoca besarlo nuevamente. No sé cómo una mirada así suya me despierta estos impulsos.

No me acuerdo si él me miraba así antes. No recuerdo haber sentido estos deseos irrefrenables de besarlo antes. De cualquier forma, todo ha cambiado. El mundo entero como lo conocíamos ha cambiado. Peeta ha cambiado y yo he cambiado. Somos libres ahora. ¿Será esa la palabra que estoy buscando? Libertad. Es por ella que ahora me permito sentir esto que siento y siempre sentí por Peeta, solo que refrenaba mis sentimientos y los ocultaba en la negación. Tiene que ser la libertad, no encuentro otra respuesta razonable. Quizás deba hablar con el , él me ayudará a aclarar mis confusiones. Pero por el momento me quedo a pasar el día con el chico del pan, en estos bosques que me son tan familiares. Se respira un aire fresco y una paz casi palpable. Podría decir que es uno de mis mejores días.

Peeta me guiña un ojo y sale con los troncos en sus manos. Me quedo congelada un momento, me recupero de mi estupor y salgo tras él. Apilo la leña y comienzo el fuego.

\- Yo caliento la comida, tu solo siéntate y cuéntame cómo es que decidiste... - se pone de pie y veo que piensa en las palabras adecuadas para decir. – ¿cómo es que decidiste invitarme a una cita? ¿Qué te hizo reflexionar sobre nosotros? –pregunta Peeta algo nervioso.

Levanto mi vista a él que está parado enfrente mío, luego giro y me siento en un tronco largo de un árbol en frente del fuego. No consigo organizar mis palabras, no sé qué decirle. ¿Le explico lo del sueño? ¿O le digo que solo reaccioné, desperté a la realidad? Al fin luego de unos minutos consigo ordenar mis pensamientos. Peeta se da la vuelta hacia el canasto de la comida, pero lo hace para no presionarme. Con sus ojos pendientes de mis palabras seguramente trastabillo. Él sabe, me conoce más que yo a mí misma.

\- Tuve un sueño anoche.- le digo, él sigue de espaldas hurgando en la canasta pero lo noto atento a mis palabras. – En realidad era un sueño de un recuerdo. Recreaba mi depresión y tu llegada aquí desde el Capitolio, como te encontré sembrando Prímulas al costado de la casa, como luego de verte y de ver mi estado de descuido, decidí de alguna manera… volver a la vida. – Me detengo para respirar hondo y Peeta se gira y deja la canasta. Se sienta en un tronco enfrente mío del otro lado del fuego y veo sus ojos brillar. Continúo. - Y llegué a la conclusión de que inconscientemente me recuperé por tu regreso. Por tu sola presencia. Tú siempre me has dado fuerzas y sin ti no podría vivir. Me di cuenta de que ya no puedo esconder y negar mis sentimientos, disfrazándolos de amistad o simple compañerismo… Yo… Te quiero.

Al decir esas últimas palabras miro a Peeta para que vea la sinceridad en mis ojos. Todo mi relato lo dije a medias mirando mis manos y mirando el fuego. Los ojos de Peeta brillan con lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas. Me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy llorando al pestañear y sentir una lágrima caer. Peeta se pone de pie y en un segundo está sentado a mi lado. Toma mi rostro con ambas manos y con su pulgar derecho acaricia mi pómulo limpiando las lágrimas. Levanto mis manos y hago lo mismo con mis pulgares, él cierra los ojos mientras yo suavemente seco sus parpados y sus pómulos. Abre sus ojos nuevamente y yo me detengo. Nos miramos unos segundos y él me acerca más a él. Cierro mis ojos deseando que me bese y lo siento besarme los párpados, luego mi nariz, los pómulos, primero el lado derecho y luego el izquierdo, mi frente, mi barbilla, mi cuello. Recorre mi rostro con pequeños besos mojados pero suaves hasta que llega a mis labios. Succiona mi labio superior, luego el inferior, siento un placer inexplicable. Sus labios cálidos y su lengua húmeda toman posesión de mi boca, primero lentamente y luego con pasión, con rapidez. Lo tomo de su cabello acercando su rostro más al mío. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando él toma mi cintura para pegarme más a su torso, pero me siento incómoda. Inconscientemente paso mi pierna derecha al otro lado del tronco, de manera que quedo sentada de frente a Peeta que se encuentra sentado de la misma forma, como montando a caballo. Me acerco aún más a él, hasta quedar casi sentada en sus piernas. Él se sorprende pero no detiene el beso, continúa con más fervor. Siento hervir mis labios y un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre que nunca antes había sentido. Me asusto pero no puedo detenerme, no quiero detener el beso. Peeta jadea, y baja una mano suavemente desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura y me empuja hasta que quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre él. El cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre se intensifica y entiendo a qué se debe al sentir debajo de mi algo largo y duro que proviene de Peeta. Me da pudor, pero se siente bien, sus manos que recorren toda mi espalda se siente maravilloso y sus besos increíblemente bien. Pero siento que falta algo, algo que aplaque el deseo. ¿Pero que puede sentirse más placentero que esto? Me muevo por instinto para intentar calmar el cosquilleo de todo mi cuerpo, y cuelgo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta. Él se congela y aparta su boca de la mía. Luce como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua sobre su cabeza. No entiendo porque se detuvo. Ha sido el beso más largo que he recibido en mi vida y el más intenso, pero no deseaba que terminara aún. Lo miro a los ojos interrogativamente.

\- Katniss, no voy a poder refrenarme. – dice con su respiración acelerada. – Si no nos detenemos ahora, no me voy a poder refrenar luego. – observo sus ojos nerviosos y su ceño preocupado.

\- ¿Refrenarte? ¿Refrenarte por qué?- pregunto sin entender a qué se refiere. Él me mira incrédulo y sonríe.

\- Eres tan inocente para algunas cosas y para otras te sabes todas las respuestas. – dice suspirando y sonriendo. Me da un beso corto en los labios. – Refrenar el deseo de hacerte el amor, de hacerte mía. – su mirada se vuelve intensa, cargada de anhelo. Ahora entiendo porque se detuvo, el sentirá el mismo cosquilleo en su miembro masculino que yo en mi bajo vientre. Sé que soy incrédula en cosas de romance, en besos, en hacer el amor, pero sé cómo funciona, mi madre me explicó hace tiempo cuando la vi atender a un paciente desnudo, solo que no sé qué se siente, no sé nada del órgano masculino. Pero quisiera saber. ¿Al entrar en mi aplacará el deseo, él cosquilleo tan intenso, placentero y molesto que me provocan los besos y caricias de Peeta?

\- No te refrenes, quiero saber que se siente tenerte dentro de mí. Quiero ser tuya Peeta Mellark. – digo susurrando en su oído.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

* * *

Peeta me mira boquiabierto por unos segundos. Sus ojos divagan por mi rostro. Él no se esperaba mi respuesta. ¿Pensaría que yo no querría hacer el amor con él?

Espero unos segundos por su respuesta pero no llega. Su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío, mis manos aun rodeando su cuello, sus manos aun en mi cintura, acerco mi rostro al suyo y tomando su cabello lo acerco a mí. Mis labios tocan los suyos que están rígidos, comienzo a moverlos pero él se resiste y no me devuelve el beso. Continuo trazando su labio superior con mis labios y mi lengua, Peeta jadea. Al sentir su reacción, sigo con el labio inferior, el gime y aprieta la tela de mi vestido en mi cintura. Sigo sentada sobre él, me muevo suavemente para adelante y me abrazo aún más a su cuello, luego me muevo para atrás y siento la presión debajo de mí aumentar. Me siento satisfecha de provocar la reacción de Peeta con solo mis besos.

Me muevo una vez más para adelante y para atrás, el miembro de Peeta late contra mí y las cosquillas y el deseo aumentan. Él finalmente reacciona y me aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo tomándome de las nalgas, luego recorre con sus manos toda mi espalda mientras responde a mis besos con urgencia. Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, se separa de mis labios para besar mi cuello, lo que provoca ráfagas de deseo ardientes por toda mi piel y mayormente en mi zona íntima, que late provocando espasmos de placer y anhelo. Peeta desprende el vestido de mi espalda y mi cuello suavemente pero con prisa mientras besa mi cuello y mis hombros. Yo jadeo al sentir que el vestido se desliza hasta mi cintura dejando al descubierto mis senos. Peeta se aparta de mi cuello y me observa, acariciando la piel de mis brazos y luego mi cuello, bajando hasta mi pecho y tomando con sus manos mis senos. Su caricia provoca un temblor en mi cuerpo y se escapa un gemido de mis labios. Siento su mirada quemarme y por extraño que parezca no siento nada de vergüenza de mostrarme desnuda ante él, ni de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Peeta acaricia la piel de mis senos y con su pulgar traza suaves círculos sobre mis pezones que se endurecen al tacto. Cierro los ojos y mi respiración se vuelve pesada, siento electricidad por todo el cuerpo e instintivamente me muevo en círculos sobre el miembro de Peeta. Él exhala pesadamente y dirige su boca a mi seno derecho y con sus manos acaricia mis piernas levantando el vestido, luego mi trasero, empujándome más cerca de él.

\- Katniss… eres tan hermosa. – dice con su voz entrecortada apartando apenas su boca y su lengua de mi pezón. – Te deseo tanto.- su voz provoca que mi corazón se acelere al máximo y mi deseo se vuelva irrefrenable. Tomo su pelo tirando de él levemente hasta que levanta su rostro hacia mí y lo beso. Mis labios arden, enloquecen de deseo y anhelo, mi corazón da un vuelco con anticipación.

Ambos nos apartamos para tomar aire, Peeta lleva sus manos a su camisa blanca y comienza a desabotonarla, dirijo mis manos a su pecho y lo ayudo. Se quita la camisa y la deja en el suelo, yo miro su torso desnudo, los músculos de los brazos, su estómago endurecido, llevo mis manos hasta su pecho y acaricio sus pectorales. Bajo mis manos hasta su estómago y en un impulso acaricio el bulto de su pantalón justo debajo de mí. Él se estremece y vuelve su boca a mis pezones.

\- Peeta… por favor. – digo impaciente y anhelante. – Por favor calma este deseo. – Él se aparta de mis pezones, envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura y se pone de pie.

\- Sí mi amor. - responde en mi oído mientras me lleva cargando hacía la cabaña.

Cruzamos el umbral y Peeta me besa por unos segundos. Me deja en el suelo y quita mi vestido por completo, dejándome solo en calzones. Me sonríe y se vuelve hacia afuera. Me quedo de pie temblando de deseo esperándolo. Regresa con unas mantas que asienta en el suelo de la cabaña, alejadas de la puerta. Luego se dirige hacia mí, me toma en brazos y me deposita sobre las mantas. Sentada expectante lo observo quitarse el cinturón, luego desabotonarse el pantalón, deslizar la cremallera hacia abajo y quitárselo por completo. Mi vista se dirige inmediatamente al bulto de sus calzones. Se ve tan grande, que me da escalofríos. ¿Ese apéndice largo tiene que entrar en mí? Peeta se termina sacando los calzones y tengo la primera vista de su miembro. Se mantiene rígido, parado, ¿cómo es que no se le nota a Peeta cuando lleva puesto pantalones?

Se acerca a mí y me acuesta en las mantas. Él se mantiene sobre mí sin tocarme, luego estira mis piernas y quita lentamente mis calzones. Su mano acaricia mi zona púbica, enviando espasmos de deseo insoportable por todo mi cuerpo. Se acuesta encima de mí, separando mis piernas, situándose entre medio de ellas, luego percibo su órgano sexual contra mi vagina. Él se sostiene con sus codos sobre mí y me besa suavemente, luego apasionadamente, baja una mano hacia la unión de nuestros cuerpos y siento cómo introduce su apéndice caliente y latente en mi vagina, lentamente, despacio hasta que está la mitad dentro de mí. Vuelve su brazo a la posición inicial sosteniéndose con sus codos sobre mi cabeza y empuja con sus caderas su apéndice aún más adentro mío con un gemido ronco. Yo siento una ráfaga de dolor y placer y se escapa de mis labios un pequeño grito. Peeta se detiene y me mira.

\- Lo siento mi amor. Si te duele, me detengo… Podemos… intentarlo otro día. – dice Peeta con voz ronca y sus ojos ennegrecidos de deseo.

\- No, se supone que la primera vez puede doler. Mi madre me explicó. – digo ansiosa, tratando de relajarme para así calmar el dolor latente que lentamente se desvanece de mi vagina. - Por favor no te detengas.

Lo beso abrazando su torso y acariciando su espalda. Él se relaja y suavemente sale de mí y entra nuevamente. Ambos gemimos en la boca del otro. El dolor es apenas notable y el placer en mis entrañas crece. Peeta se da cuenta de eso y con más confianza embiste contra mí un poco más duro, una y otra vez. Me siento a punto de explotar de placer y levanto mis piernas hasta rodear sus caderas con ellas. Él cambia el ritmo a uno más acelerado y nos vemos envueltos en gemidos, jadeos, gritos de placer, respiraciones aceleradas hasta que con una embestida dura y profunda exploto de placer y Peeta grita antes de desplomarse sobre mí jadeando pesadamente sobre mi cuello. Su grito se parecía más a un aullido de oso, ronco y profundo. Sentí la explosión como un detonador de energía y luces de todos colores. Vi las luces prácticamente. Fue la sensación más increíble que he tenido en mi vida. Cómo subiendo una montaña hasta llegar a la cima y encontrarme con una luz cegadora que me calienta toda la piel. Aún mejor que eso.

\- Te amo Katniss. - dice Peeta luego de que su respiración estuviera un poco bajo control.

\- Y Yo te amo a ti Peeta... ¡Eso fue increíble! La mejor sensación que he sentido en mi vida. - digo acariciando su cabello con una mano y con la otra su espalda.

Él se levanta sobre sus codos y observa mis ojos, me besa suavemente y se aparta con una sonrisa.

\- Para mí también ha sido la mejor sensación que he sentido nunca. - dice riendo.- Pensar que estaba nervioso. Pero contigo no debería estar nervioso. Eres el amor de mi vida y mi amor por ti es tan grande Katniss que no me arrepiento de haber pasado por todo lo malo que pasé solo para estar hoy aquí contigo, en este momento amándote. –

Se me estruja el corazón de pensar en todas las cosas malas que vivió Peeta, empezando por la pérdida de su pierna, prueba inmediata, ahora es de plástico y metal. Lo amo por amarme y por hacerme ver que lo que importa es el presente, el ahora, él y yo juntos, el panadero y la chica en llamas, amándonos, siendo felices. Él me hace feliz.

\- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. - susurro mientras le beso el cuello, y recorro con mis labios hasta su oreja, luego busco sus labios ansiosa. Siento como su miembro se endurece dentro de mí inmediatamente. La boca de Peeta responde a la mía con urgencia como si necesitara de ella desesperadamente. Comienza a embestir nuevamente sin apartar sus labios de los míos.

Peeta se sienta y me arrastra con él haciéndome quedar encima de él. Su boca se aparta de la mía y se dirige a mis pezones, los succiona, los lame, me enloquece. Baja sus manos a mis nalgas y me levanta sobre su pene, luego me mueve sobre él, hasta que yo comprendo el ritmo y continúo por mi cuenta moviéndome hacia adelante y atrás, más rápido a medida que siento que estoy por llegar a la cima, a la explosión.

A punto de llegar, Peeta me tumba sobre mi espalda y embiste una y otra vez con prisa besándome, robándome todo el aire. Cuando llega la explosión grito de placer y quedo adormecida y en éxtasis, mientras Peeta me sigue en el clímax unas embestidas después. Cae sobre mí sudoroso y susurra "Yo te amo." antes de que ambos nos durmamos en los brazos del otro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

* * *

Despierto feliz, nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir este nivel de rebosante felicidad. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño, así que estiro mi brazo a mi derecha para comprobar si Peeta sigue tumbado a mi lado. No palpo nada, abro los ojos asustada y veo que efectivamente estoy en la cabaña, acostada desnuda sobre la manta que nos preparó Sae en la canasta, pero no veo a Peeta por ningún lado. Me siento y lo llamo sin delatar el nerviosismo en mi voz. Él no contesta, la tercera vez que llamo su nombre, es en un grito. Tomo la manta para cubrirme y me pongo de pie, en el mismo instante en que se abre la puerta de la cabaña y entra un olor delicioso a comida. Peeta trae unos platos humeantes y una gran sonrisa. Solo lleva puesto sus pantalones, dejándome admirar su torso sin camisa y recordándome todo lo que hicimos hace unas horas. Me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos inmediatamente, pero no de lo que hicimos. No de haberme entregado en cuerpo y alma a Peeta.

\- Mi vida, ya despertaste. Fui a calentar el cordero. ¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunta Peeta dejando sobre el suelo los platos y el pan. Se endereza y me mira, acercándose.

\- ¿Me escuchaste llamándote? Te llamé varias veces y como no respondías, se me ocurrió pensar que había soñado todo. - le digo con mis manos en su pecho. Él toma mis manos y me las coloca alrededor de su cuello.

\- Preciosa, estoy aquí. No ha sido un sueño, aunque pareciese serlo. Ha sido todo muy real. – me besa los labios suavemente. Yo tomo su cabello y lo atraigo más a mí, profundizando el beso. El hambre se despierta nuevamente, pero no hambre de comida, aunque de ese siento bastante también. Peeta se separa de mis labios jadeando y pone una mano sobre ellos. – Necesitamos fuerzas, energía. Comamos primero amor, después haremos lo que tú quieras. - me guiña un ojo y guiándome de su mano, me sienta en el piso enfrente de los platos de comida. Él se sienta a mi lado y empezamos a comer.

\- ¡Estaba delicioso! No creía tener tanta hambre… ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?- le pregunto a Peeta, que me observa con una sonrisa en sus apetecibles labios.

\- No lo vas a creer, amor, pero hemos estado aquí un día completo. Ya está amaneciendo. Mira. – se pone de pie y abre la puerta de la cabaña que anteriormente cuando él entró, no había alcanzado a darme cuenta de la luz tenue del amanecer. La cierra y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. – No nos dimos cuenta porque después de la segunda vez, nos dormimos.

\- Peeta, ¿qué va a pensar Sae? Nos fuimos por todo el día y ella nos vio irnos juntos. - al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras me siento estúpida. Peeta me escruta con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué importa lo que piense Sae? Nos amamos, ¿Real o no? – suena algo molesto, quizás piensa que me he arrepentido y estoy inventando pobres excusas.

\- ¡Sí, real! Por supuesto que te amo. – Tomo sus manos y me las llevo a los labios. – Discúlpame, es que no sé cómo actuaré en frente de ella ahora sin sentir vergüenza. Pero no vergüenza por lo que hicimos. Eso no, ni lo pienses porque no me arrepiento de nada. Has sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, Peeta. – Deposito sus manos en mis pechos y tomo su rostro para que observe el mío mientras digo las siguientes palabras. - Y hacer el amor contigo, estar aquí contigo, es todo lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida.- lo beso, lo beso tan apasionadamente que no noto que él me levanta y me sienta encima suyo a horcajadas. Me quita la manta que tenía puesta y permanezco desnuda encima de él. Se separa de mi boca para recorrer con la suya mi cuello hasta detenerse en mi seno izquierdo. Yo jadeo en busca de aire y suelto pequeños gritos entrecortados, eso lo enardece a Peeta que me levanta en brazos y me acuesta más allá de los platos vacíos con cierta urgencia. Se quita los pantalones y observo su largo apéndice, se ve duro y siento un irrefrenable magnetismo que me hace arrodillarme en frente de Peeta y tomar su pene con mis manos, él lanza un gemido ronco, sorprendido de mi osadía. Me hace sentir segura y atrevida y empiezo a acariciarlo para adelante y atrás, Peeta de pie inmóvil y jadeando con los ojos cerrados, acaricia mi cabello cada vez con más fuerza. En un impulsivo deseo de darle más placer, tomo su pene y lo coloco en mi boca y observo su rostro. Él abre los ojos desconcertado y me mira con una sonrisa.

\- No amor, detente, porque voy a terminar y aún no he estado dentro de ti. – su voz suena ronca, sus ojos se ven negros de deseo y yo estoy ardiendo de anticipación.

\- Solo quiero complacerte Peeta. Ese es mi deseo desde ahora en más. – digo mientras él se arrodilla en frente de mí y me observa intensamente.

\- ¿Es esto un sueño? Ahora soy yo el confundido. Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer desde los cinco años mi Katniss, complacerte a ti. – dice besándome la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, dejando mis labios hambrientos mientras baja su rostro a mis pechos y me atrae hacia él con sus fuertes manos en mi trasero. – He de confesar – dice con sus labios en mis pezones y yo gimiendo de placer con mis manos enredadas en su cabello rubio. – que he deseado escucharte decir esas palabras desde que llegué a la madurez y me di cuenta de que te amaba profunda y locamente. Te amo profunda y locamente, el veneno de las rastreavispulas no modificó esos deseos y mis sentimientos en nada. - Se endereza y toma mis labios con fiereza y me acuesta sobre mi espalda. – Ahora calla mi amor que necesito desesperadamente estar dentro de ti. Te amo. Te amo.- Separo mis piernas aún más para facilitarle el acceso y en un instante siento su pene adentro, llenándome, completando mi cuerpo, como una pieza de un rompecabezas. Somos uno, siempre lo hemos sido, aun antes de siquiera imaginarlo, sin imaginar como de tan fuerte era nuestra conexión, siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro.

Levanto mi pelvis hacia él y me aferro con fuerza a su espalda, mientras mi chico del pan enciende cada termino nervioso de mi cuerpo con sus embistes. Nunca me hubiera imaginado un placer tan intenso. Con mis manos recorro su espalda, cada cicatriz de quemadura, cada fuerte músculo, bajo hasta sus nalgas y las aferro con fuerza. Peeta gime cada vez más fuerte y rápido con su rostro hundido en mi cuello. Siento sus labios, su lengua en mi piel y luego su aliento abrasador expulsar violentamente el aire contenido. Lo atraigo aún más adentro de mí y eso lo incita a ir más rápido. Siento cada sensación a flor de piel, su aliento, sus latidos, sus manos en mis caderas, mis manos en sus brazos, la unión de nuestros cuerpos explotar, la pasión en la expresión de su rostro. Levanto mis labios buscando los suyos y su lengua me responde con urgencia, su respiración me baña el rostro y nuestros besos son entrecortados por la necesidad de respirar. Me siento llegar al orgasmo y aparto mi boca de la suya para gritar y luego morder el hombro de Peeta para detenerme. Él sigue, sonriéndome y besándome hasta que también alcanza el orgasmo con violentas sacudidas y un gemido fuerte y ronco.

Peeta se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza. Yo me giro de costado para abrazarlo también. Arrimo mi cabeza a su pecho y él besa mi coronilla, siento sus rápidos latidos serenarse de a poco. Hasta que ambos respiramos normalmente y acompasados, no hablamos.

\- Eso… fue… increíble Peeta. ¿Cómo es que no lo hicimos antes? – digo y levanto mi rostro al suyo, él tiene una expresión tranquila y divertida. – No me contestes esa pregunta. – él ríe sonoramente, quitándome el aliento. Siento mi corazón rebosar de amor. No sé donde depositarlo, porque allí en ese órgano diminuto ya no cabe. Y me doy cuenta de que siempre será así, mi cuerpo entero responde a él, y este amor tan grande lo he de distribuir y dejarlo salir libremente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? ¿Qué significa? – pregunta levantando una ceja. – Y yo que pensaba que te conocía, que conocía tus expresiones. Me sigues sorprendiendo preciosa.

\- Esta mirada es de pura felicidad y placer. No la has visto nunca antes porque es la primera vez que me siento así. Y todo gracias a ti mi amor.

\- Me alegra tanto ser tu primero en eso.- responde Peeta sin poder contener una gran sonrisa. Su comentario de doble intención me hace reír y le golpeo el pecho con mis manos, él me toma por las muñecas y me da un largo beso en la boca. Se separa con pesar. – Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme toda mi vida aquí contigo, debemos regresar. Hoy llega el tren desde el capitolio y debemos buscar los suministros.- sin embargo no se mueve ni hace amague de levantarse, solo me abraza y traza círculos en mi espalda.

\- ¿Cómo haremos esta noche? – pregunto algo avergonzada y no lo miro.

\- ¿A qué se refiere señorita Everdeen?- dice él obviamente burlándose de mí. – ¿Te refieres a que quieres seguir con lo que acabamos de terminar?-

\- Me refiero a que si dormimos en mi casa o en la suya señorito Mellark. A menos que no quieras más de lo que acabamos de hacer. – me pongo de pie y dejo que él observe mi cuerpo desnudo. Camino hacia donde dejé mi ropa al quitármela ayer y me inclino para recogerla. Peeta exhala exageradamente.

\- Por favor vístete porque me estás excitando nuevamente y se nos va a hacer tarde mi amor. – se pone de pie y camina hacia mí, yo me rio y le paso su ropa. – En tu casa porque Sae limpia la mía mañana y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. – dice guiñándome un ojo. Inevitablemente me sonrojo. Eso no me sucedía antes, ahora me sonrojo aun después de todo lo que he hecho con este chico. – Pienso amarte toda la noche Katniss, así que descansa, come y luego espérame.

\- Ya hemos esperado demasiado ¿no te parece? – digo algo frustrada mientras me coloco el vestido por encima de la cabeza. – Lo que trato de decir es que: nos amamos, ya no lo podemos ocultar más y después de lo que hemos hecho ayer y hace un rato, tenemos que estar juntos. – Peeta me observa sin expresión en su rostro. Espero unos largos segundos a que él diga algo.

\- ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos como pareja, oficialmente sin estar casados?- pregunta Peeta desconcertado.

\- No, casémonos. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo realmente y enteramente de verdad? - No sé de donde saque el valor para preguntarle eso, pero lo hice. Ya no puedo postergar todo en mi vida, ya no. Ahora que ya no hay guerra y ya no hay Juegos, ya no está Gale para confundirme y hacerme creer que lo quiero a él, estoy libre. Me siento libre y quiero disfrutar plenamente con mi verdadero amor. Peeta es el hombre para mí, él me hace querer renacer y verle el lado positivo a las cosas, él me hace feliz.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Katniss? ¿Estas realmente segura?- hace una pausa, me observa y yo asiento sonriendo. Él ríe de repente y se agarra el cabello. - ¿Casamiento? ¿No habías dicho que nunca te ibas a casar? –

\- Sí, pero eso era antes. Quiero casarme contigo y vivir por siempre tu lado.

\- Mi amor, si, si estas segura casémonos cuando tú quieras. Siempre quise casarme contigo y eso lo sabes. – contesta entusiasmado abrazándome. – Además podrías quedar en cinta y no se vería bien si no estamos casados.

\- Espera, ¿dijiste en cinta? ¡Oh por Dios! – siento caer un balde de agua helada encima de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Qué estúpida. – Peeta no usamos protección, quizás ya me hayas dejado embarazada. No, por los cielos, no…- me siento con la cabeza en mis manos sobre una silla cerca de la puerta. Peeta se arrodilla en frente mío.

\- ¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? – hace sonar la pregunta como una triste afirmación. - Katniss ya no hay más Juegos del Hambre, estamos a salvo, los niños están a salvo. Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de estar bien, pero tenemos tiempo. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que tener hijos contigo me haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra. - me toma las manos y sus palabras me relajan. Me hacen aceptar mínimamente la idea de ser madre. Tiene razón, tenemos tiempo, mucho tiempo. Él intentará hacerme cambiar de opinión pero tiene toda la vida para convencerme. Y quizás con el tiempo logre cambiarla. Ya veremos.

\- Está bien. El tiempo dirá. – le doy un beso a Peeta y me pongo de pie aun aferrada a sus manos. – Ahora vamos a buscar esa protección del tren del Capitolio.- El ríe y nos dirigimos a través del bosque hacia la Aldea de Vencedores, tomados de la mano. Qué sorpresa se llevarán Sae y Haymitch al vernos. Aunque quizás este último ni haya notado nuestra ausencia


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

* * *

Llegamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores riendo y tomados de la mano. Ya no me preocupa el qué dirán. Es más, planeo desde hoy en adelante ser feliz, no refrenarme y mucho menos tener miedo de lo que piensen las otras personas. Haymitch nos entendería porque él ha sido siempre un testigo de primera fila en el desarrollo de nuestra relación. Sae, la aprueba, ya que hayamos pasado la noche juntos, quizás no, pero qué más da, nos casaremos pronto. Mi madre, no tengo ni idea de lo que piense, pero ella me dejó sola aquí, como siempre lo ha hecho. No la culpo, nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor, además es doloroso para ella estar en el 12 sin pensar en Prim. A mí me pasa todo el tiempo, pero ya no la recuerdo con tristeza, por lo menos no desde que me mantengo ocupada con mi libro y Peeta. Sus dibujos, son hermosos y él me entiende, opina lo mismo que yo, que hay que recordar a nuestros muertos con alegría y honrar lo excelentes personas que fueron.

Al entrar a mi casa, vemos a un Haymitch limpio y peinado hablando muy animosamente con otra persona en el sofá de la sala de estar. ¿Será Sae? No creo, a Haymitch no le agrada demasiado porque habla todo el tiempo de sus nietos.

\- ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – pregunta Peeta asombrado.

\- Sí. ¡Haymitch se bañó!- exclamo con pequeña voz. Peeta ríe.

\- ¿Con quién… - Peeta no alcanza a terminar su pregunta, aunque ya me imagino cuál era porque escuchamos una voz muy familiar y sabemos de quién se trata.  
-¡Effie! – exclamamos demasiado alto como para que no nos escuchen. Peeta me arrastra de la mano hasta la sala y nos recibe un Haymitch sonriente y una Effie, totalmente diferente. Si no fuese por su distintiva voz, de seguro que no la reconozco.

Su cabello es de color rubio natural, un rubio dorado y brillante, muy distinto al dorado de la peluca que usaba en la Gira de la Victoria, este es su verdadero cabello. Su rostro es blanco níveo, con muy poco maquillaje. Tan solo en los ojos lleva una sombra verde clara y sus pestañas espesas y negras. Su ropa es hermosa, pero muy distinta a como solía vestir antes. Lleva un traje verde musgo de falda recta hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta ajustada en la cintura, con vuelos en la cadera. Su figura se resalta y se ve sorprendente. Miro a Peeta con la boca abierta y noto que él también tiene la misma expresión que yo. Luego veo que Haymitch sonríe demasiado y tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos

Será que… No, no puede ser. Pero sí, ahora que lo pienso, ellos siempre tuvieron una relación extraña, él siempre la molestaba y cuando ella desapareció luego de los juegos, Plutarch me dijo que Haymitch hizo lo imposible hasta que la encontró. Y en estos momentos él se encuentra aseado y feliz de verla. Sonrío ampliamente con lo que acabo de descubrir. Haymitch, enamorado de Effie.

\- No lo puedo creer. ¿Effie, eres tú? – pregunta Peeta dando un paso adelante conjuntamente conmigo, ya que todavía sostiene mi mano. Effie ríe y asiente y luego baja la mirada a nuestras manos y abre los ojos ampliamente. Son celestes, muy celestes. ¿Es que antes usaba lentes de contacto o los usa ahora?

\- ¡¿Katniss, Peeta, están por fin juntos?! – estalla Effie emocionada. Sí, es ella, sus formas y sus reacciones exageradas la delatan. Pero me agrada más así como luce ahora, se ve hermosa y real.

\- Hola Effie. – saludo soltándole la mano a Peeta y abrazándola a ella con fuerza. –Te extrañamos mucho. ¿No es cierto Haymitch? – digo apartándome de Effie y estudiando la reacción de él. Haymitch me fulmina con la mirada pero no dice nada. Se dio cuenta de que yo descubrí su secreto. Él y yo somos muy parecidos, excepto en el tema del alcohol.

\- Si Effie te extrañamos. – Dice Haymitch en tono serio pero ella sonríe ampliamente. No lo puedo creer, cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro. He sido demasiado egoísta, esa es la razón. Puse en primer lugar a mis problemas y me ocupé solo en resolverlos, para así cuidar a la gente que me importaba. Pero ahora ya no tengo nada de qué temer, puedo ayudarlos, voy a ayudarlos a estar juntos. Quizás eso recompense mi falta de interés. – Así que chicos, ¿de dónde vienen? – pregunta Haymitch mirándome con expresión burlona. Lo ha hecho a propósito para vengarse de la situación en que lo metí con mi pregunta anterior. Le enseño mi lengua. Peeta ríe y vuelve a tomarme de la mano. Yo lo miro a los ojos interrogante. Él asiente sonriendo.

\- Con Katniss hemos decidido estar juntos, nos vamos a casar. - Así de simple y sin previo aviso Peeta vuelve a lanzar una bomba. Este chico es sorprendente. Ya lo ha hecho en tres ocasiones antes, en los juegos con su enamoramiento por mí y luego con mi supuesto embarazo, y esa terrible vez en que casi lo matan a golpes por advertirme en televisión que bombardearían el distrito 13, donde nos encontrábamos los rebeldes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grita Haymitch.

\- ¡Chicos los felicito! ¡Esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mi vida! – Dice Effie saltando y aplaudiendo. Nos abraza a los dos al mismo tiempo y veo que realmente está emocionada, lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Yo todavía en shock, por como Peeta dio la noticia, no puedo devolverle el abrazo. Pensaba que solo iba a decir que nos habíamos puesto de novios. No me molesta, solo que él siempre logra congelarme con sus palabras. Nunca sé que podría decir. Y eso es bueno, porque con él siempre descubro algo nuevo y maravilloso. Me sorprende constantemente.

\- Gracias Effie. Yo esperé toda mi vida porque Katniss correspondiera a mi amor y luego a que lo asimilara. Ahora que lo hace soy el hombre más feliz. – Me da un tierno beso en la boca y yo sonrío.

\- Ahora puedo asimilarlo, porque no tengo que luchar ni esforzarme para sobrevivir. Me di cuenta que ya no podía contener mis sentimientos. A veces eso es peor que ser rechazada, así que fui y le solté todo a Peeta sin saber qué pensaría él. Por suerte me aceptó. – miro a Haymitch que sigue con expresión incierta.

\- Yo siempre supe que estarían juntos. ¡Son la pareja más perfecta que he conocido! ¿No crees Haymitch?- dice Effie poniendo una mano en el hombro de él. Haymitch la mira y luego nos observa a nosotros dos y a nuestras manos.

\- Peeta, ¿sabes que yo estoy a cargo del cuidado de Katniss, no?- dice Haymitch con el ceño fruncido observándonos.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? – pregunto algo impaciente. Haymitch me mira y se ríe.

\- ¿Qué, qué quiero decir con eso? – resopla burlonamente – Yo pensé que eras más inteligente preciosa. – Ríe con ganas. Y yo tengo ganas de romperle la nariz. Effie le toca el brazo nuevamente. – Que si yo no quiero, ustedes no se casan. Así de simple. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no querrías que nos casemos? – dice Peeta controlándose para no sonar enojado. Aunque puedo ver que lo está, al igual que yo. No entiendo qué es lo que le pasa a Haymitch.

\- Porque son jóvenes, tienen tiempo para pensarlo bien. Además ya una vez se comprometieron y no estaban ninguno de los dos contentos. Tú - señala a Peeta- porque querías casarte por amor y pensabas que Katniss no te correspondía. Y tú – ahora me señala a mí. – tú porque no querías darle el gusto a Snow y seguir órdenes. No podías hacer lo que quisieras y te sentías limitada, pero a la vez no sabías lo que querías.

\- Pero Haymitch- interrumpe Peeta. – Eso era antes. Nos comprometimos porque pensamos que era la única salida y sí, yo no estaba de acuerdo por esa misma razón que dijiste tú pero lo hubiese hecho con tal de que Katniss estuviera a salvo, aunque eso significara ser infeliz toda la vida porque ella no me amara. Pero ahora es distinto, ahora ella lo hace, ella sí me ama. – me mira con los ojos lagrimosos y yo no puedo contenerme, lo abrazo y le digo al oído que sí lo amo, y que siempre lo he hecho. Haymitch carraspea. Me separo de Peeta y lo enfrento.

\- ¿Crees que el problema soy yo, no? Crees que no lo amo lo suficiente y que lo voy a hacer infeliz. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque piensas que soy incapaz de dejar de lado el pasado, que soy incapaz de permitirme ser feliz, de dejarme ser amada? – Tomo aliento y lo miro directamente a los ojos. – Te conozco, me conoces, somos parecidos y pensamos parecido. Pero en esto te equivocas porque yo ya he superado todo eso y quiero ser feliz Haymitch. No he sido verdaderamente feliz nunca en mi vida, hasta ayer con Peeta. Y creo que tú deberías intentar ser feliz también. –

Haymitch me mira atónito. Espero nerviosa apretando la mano de Peeta y agradezco el sentido de ubicación de Effie. No se metió ni intentó entrometerse en la discusión.

\- Tienes agallas para hablarme así. – dice observándome muy seriamente. No sé por qué me pone tan nerviosa su opinión. Quiero, deseo de corazón que esté de acuerdo con nuestra relación porque es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Luego de una considerable pausa, decide continuar. – Eso es lo que esperaba preciosa. Esperaba que defendieras ese amor del que dicen tenerse. – se acerca y me abraza, luego abraza a Peeta. Yo confundida le pregunto:

\- ¿Es que acaso estabas probándonos?- él se ríe, Peeta y Effie también. No entiendo qué es tan gracioso.

\- Solo a ti preciosa. Yo siempre he sabido de los sentimientos de Peeta por ti. En cambio de los tuyos sospechaba, pero digamos que eres buena ocultando tus sentimientos a veces y necesitaba que me convencieras. – no lo puedo creer, pero tiene sentido lo que hizo. Puedo ser demasiado in afectuosa a veces.

\- ¿Tú sabías de esto Peeta? – pregunto tratando de entender el motivo de su risa.

\- No amor, pero lo sospeché mientras tú hablabas y Haymitch te observaba analíticamente.

\- ¿Y tú Effie? – pregunto

\- Sí, me di cuenta en cuanto les dijo que si él no quería, no se casaban. Pero preferí no entrometerme. Haymitch se ve aterrador enojado. – le guiña un ojo a Haymitch y los dos se lanzan en carcajadas. Peeta y yo nos miramos confundidos.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Eres vidente ahora Effie?- pregunto bromeando.

\- No, es solo que Haymitch y yo estábamos hablando de ustedes y Haymitch me contó que pasaron la noche fuera y me dijo que se alegraba por ustedes. Por lo que no creí para nada que estuviera en desacuerdo con su relación. – contesta Effie mirando a Haymitch.

\- Ahora entiendo todo. Sae le contó a Haymitch esta mañana que no regresamos de nuestra salida de ayer y que nos besamos en la cocina. Y Haymitch le contó todo a Effie. Son todos unos cotillas.

\- Sae. – dice Peeta y yo río.

\- Se va a enterar todo el distrito ahora. – digo.

\- ¿Para cuándo es la boda? ¿Ya han pensado en la fecha?- pregunta Effie, nuevamente emocionada.

\- No, todavía no, pero queremos que sea pronto, ¿no cielo?- dice Peeta con una gran hermosa sonrisa que provoca un estremecimiento en mi estómago.

\- La semana que viene. Casémonos la semana entrante. ¿Te parece?- digo con emoción. Haymitch se ve sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud y mi felicidad. Desearía que él diera el mismo paso que yo di y sea feliz con Effie. Sólo así lograra comprenderme realmente.

Effie está saltando y Peeta me mira con una dulce sonrisa. Se acerca y me da un suave y corto beso en los labios.

\- La semana entrante será. Te amo. – dice y me abraza. Yo entierro mi rostro en su camisa y aspiro su aroma. Estaré oliendo y abrazando este mismo cuerpo por el resto de mi vida, con esta misma persona a mi lado siempre. Siento un dolor placentero en mi pecho y en mi estómago. No hay nada que desee más en el mundo que vivir y morir en sus brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

* * *

Organizar una boda no es nada sencillo. Por suerte tengo a Effie que se encarga de todo. Decidió quedarse en el Doce hasta después de la boda, que será el sábado de la semana entrante. Ocho días a partir de hoy. Y dos días después de haber anunciado nuestro casamiento a Haymitch y a Effie. Tiempo en el cual no he visto a Peeta, solo hablado por teléfono.

A Effie le pareció mala idea que vivamos juntos antes de habernos casado y según ella y las costumbres, los novios no deben verse la última semana de compromiso, antes de la boda. He estado encerrada en mi casa, sin ir a cazar, sin salir al mercado, sin hacer nada. Effie se queda conmigo y Haymitch con Peeta, son nuestros guardias carceleros. A Effie no le molesta estar sin ver a Haymitch como a mí me irrita e impacienta no poder ver a Peeta. La he visto mirar por la ventana hacia la casa de Peeta mientras habla por teléfono con su Haymitch, esperando que él se asome. Me parece muy divertida esta situación, nunca hubiese imaginado a mi borracho mentor enamorado y mucho menos de Effie. Pero Effie ha cambiado toda esa frivolidad del Capitolio, ahora parece normal y me alegro por ellos. Estoy pensando en convencer a Haymitch para que se le declare, que no la deje ir después de la boda. Pero será una conversación muy difícil, que debe de realizarse en persona, pero no sé hasta cuando podré verlo.

Effie llamó a Flavius, Octavia y Venia para ayudarla con la boda en cuanto le di la noticia. Y ellos llegaron ayer por la tarde. Para mi sorpresa, lucían como Effie, nada extravagantes. La revolución realmente los cambió como personas, nos cambió a todos debería decir.

Entraron a mi casa con cinco bolsos grandes, llenos de cosas. Me saludaron con la emoción particular de ellosy me felicitaron. A continuación me observaron de arriba abajo, de adelante hacia atrás, En eso no han cambiado nada. Me dejé hacer a su antojo, me bañaron, me obligaron a estar sumergida en la tina por una hora sin moverme, mientras ellos, me refregaban, me cepillaban el pelo, me depilaban todo el cuerpo y muchas cosas más. Se sorprendieron al notar mis piernas sin vellos.

\- Wow Katniss, Peeta realmente saca lo mejor de ti. – dijo Flavius con sarcasmo.

\- Sí, y hay que darle las gracias porque esta vez nos ha hecho trabajar menos.- respondió Venia riendo.

\- Bueno, Peeta no es el que me depila las piernas, soy yo. – les repliqué.

\- Sí pero él te motivó ¿no?- preguntó Octavia.

\- Los he echado de menos chicos. – les dije y se echaron en carcajadas sobre mi cama.

Luego de que terminaran de embellecer mi piel, mis uñas y mi cabello, apareció Effie con un gran paquete y lo depositó sobre mi sofá en mi cuarto.

\- Katniss, he guardado esto desde tu primer compromiso con Peeta, y les pedí a ellos que te lo trajeran. Es de Cinna, él me lo entregó para que te lo guardara por si algún día decidías casarte en verdad. Adentro hay una carta. – Effie me abrazó y se dirigió a la puerta. – Pruébate el vestido, tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista nos llamas para que podamos verte en él.

Salieron de mi cuarto y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándome sola con mis sentimientos.

Abrí el gran envoltorio y vislumbré un tul blanco brillante, saqué todo el papel y levanté el vestido desde la percha. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era largo, sencillo de corte, sin breteles, con un corsé en forma de corazón lleno de canutillos y pequeños apliques de plata. La falda era ancha y drapeada, de seda y tules de desiguales cortes. La seda blanca brillaba tanto que al asomarme al espejo con el vestido apoyado en mi cuerpo, el reflejo era cegador al instante y luego de que mis ojos se acostumbraran, pude ver e imaginarme casada con Peeta en este vestido. Era ideal para mí, no era extravagante ni ridículo, ni demasiado elegante, como lo era el magnífico vestido que le provocó la muerte a Cinna, era perfecto.

Me emocionó ver tanta belleza, tanta perfección para mí. Cinna me conocía tanto, era mi mejor amigo y dio su vida por mí de alguna forma, él creía en mí. Casarme en este vestido es más un honor que simple gusto. Quiero honrar el trabajo de é el vestido en mi cama y tomé el sobre que venía en el paquete junto con el vestido.

 **Querida Katniss:**

 **Si estás leyendo esta carta, es por 2 razones:**

 **Te estás por casar.**

 **Yo estoy muerto.**

 **Le dejé este vestido a Effie porque ella es buena guardando secretos y porque te quiere mucho. No te sientas culpable por mi muerte, te conozco demasiado para saber que si he muerto por el vestido de novia convertido en Sinsajo que usarás en unas horas, te sientes culpable. Yo decidí desde el primer momento en que te vi, seguirte y hacer lo posible por que algún día salgas victoriosa. Lo que me da esperanzas, porque si recibes este vestido, lees esta carta, significa que lo lograste. Sino no te estarías por casar con Peeta.**

 **Tú amas a ese chico y él te ama más que a su vida. Confío en que su amor triunfará ante cualquier adversidad. Y si me equivoco y estás comprometida con otro hombre, estás cometiendo un grave error. A menos que Peeta haya muerto, cosa que dudo mucho porque ese chico con una sola pierna, es fuerte que nadie y un sobreviviente. Entonces sé feliz chica en llamas, te lo mereces.**

 **Este vestido lo hice hace una semana. Viéndolos a Peeta y a ti interactuar me inspiró y creo que es el vestido perfecto para ti. Es sencillo, pero brillante, cautivante, atrevido y dulce. Todo lo que tú representas. A tu novio le encantará. Si no has subido o bajado demasiado de peso, imagino que te quedará fantástico…**

 **Por último, no tengas miedo de dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, anímate a ser feliz, despreocupadamente. Tengo muchos vestidos más que hice para ti y que no has visto, los recibirás todos pero todavía no sé si hacerle responsable a la pobre Effie de todos ellos.**

 **Chica en Llamas, ha sido un placer conocerte, ayudarte, ser tu amigo, verte crecer y convertirte en una maravillosa mujer y persona. En la arena enfrentarás algunos problemas, pero si todo sale bien los rescatarán y serás oficialmente el Sinsajo.**

 **Espero que todo haya salido bien, y que Snow haya sido derrotado. Sé feliz, si ya no hay más revolución, Juegos del Hambre y Capitolio corrupto, sé feliz. Te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Te quiere**

 **Cinna**

Cinna, mi querido amigo. Pareciera que me hubiera escrito esta carta ayer mismo. Sabía que me casaría con Peeta, que nuestro amor triunfaría todas las adversidades. Y lo hizo, lo hicimos. Me hace tanta falta. Lloré unos diez minutos antes de quitarme la bata de baño y ponerme el vestido de novia. Antes de mirarme al espejo, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y llamé a Effie, Octavia, Flavius y Venia. Ellos subieron casi corriendo las escaleras.

\- ¡Oh por Dios Katniss! – exclamó Effie y luego se precipitó en llanto.

\- ¡Santo Cielo, te ves hermosa! ¡Pareces un ángel! – gritó Venia sobre el llanto de Effie y de Octavia.

\- Peeta se morirá al verte en este vestido. ¿Qué te parece a ti? – preguntó Flavius tratando de permanecer compuesto. Me gire a verme en el espejo por primera vez y no pude contener el llanto. Me veía hermosa, pude sentir el amor que Cinna vió en Peeta y en mí, que lo inspiró a crear esta belleza. Effie más compuesta me abrazó y yo me compuse lo suficiente para contestarle a Flavius.

\- Lo adoro. Es el vestido perfecto para mí, el más hermoso de todos los que he usado y visto en mi vida… - exhalé un largo suspiro. – Cinna y su magia… me pregunto si no era un hechicero en verdad.

Les leí la carta de Cinna, luego de haberme quitado el vestido y haberlo guardado en mi armario. Lloramos recordando anécdotas de lo sabio que era y de cómo parecía saber todo. Me sentí libre, hermosa y ansiosa por vivir el resto de mi vida con mi verdadero amor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

* * *

En cuanto a hoy, no he hecho demasiado, solo tomar algunas decisiones, por ejemplo sobre qué clase de flores quiero en el decorado, en el ramo de novia, les dije que cualquiera menos rosas. Llamé al Dr. Aurelius y le conté todo, lo invité a la boda, él dijo que asistirá. Me felicitó y le sorprendió mi positivismo.

\- Katniss, en cuanto a la lista de invitados y la comida… ¿Tienes algo en mente?- pregunta Effie sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

\- No, Effie, la comida la tendría que decidir Peeta, él es el experto. Y los invitados, también los tendría que decidir él. Yo solo invitaré a mi madre, en cuanto planee qué decirle y me gustaría que Annie y Johanna asistan. Los demás me tienen sin cuidado. – digo pacientemente.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿podrías llamar a Peeta y decidir todo eso ahora mismo?- dice Effie más como una orden que como una sugerencia. No me molesta, al contrario, me muero por hablar con Peeta.

\- Ahora mismo Effie. – digo poniéndome de pie, tomando el teléfono y encerrándome en el escritorio.

Marco su número, que sé de memoria, y suena tres veces, quizás esté ocupado. Al cuarto timbre me atiende.

\- ¡Peeta, amor! No sabes cuánto necesito verte… Effie me está volviendo loca con la lista de invitados, la comida, las flores. Necesito tu ayuda. – Escucho su risa cálida por el teléfono y mi corazón late velozmente. - ¿No estás ocupado, no?

\- No, preciosa. Estoy a tu servicio. ¿En qué necesitas mi sabiduría? ¿El vestido? – pregunta divertido.

\- No, eso ya lo tengo arreglado, después te cuento. – digo sonando emocionada para despertar su curiosidad aún más. Sé que se muere por saber cómo será mi vestido. – Necesito que decidas tú con Effie la comida y la lista de invitados. ¿Podrías encargarte de eso?

\- Sí, mi cielo, como tú quieras. – dice Peeta y hace una pausa, lo imagino frunciendo el entrecejo con alguna duda. Peeta dime.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?- lo cuestiono, él ríe.

\- Me conoces bien… Solo me preguntaba si querrías invitar a tu madre, a Beetee y a Gale… - me imaginaba que él pensaría en Gale. No porque tenga celos o dudas, sino porque se preocupa por mí y por mi tranquilidad. No quiere que la presencia de ellos me traiga malos recuerdos.

\- A mi madre la llamaré en cuanto termine de hablar contigo, ya invité al Dr. Aurelius y dejo en tus manos la lista de invitados. Si quieres invitarlos a Beetee y a Gale, yo no tengo problema alguno. Es más, le diré yo misma a Effie que les mande una invitación. – digo en el tono más seguro y verdadero que puedo fingir. No es que les tenga rencor, creo que ya no siento nada al respecto, pero no sé qué sentiré viéndolos en persona. Esas dudas, Peeta no las debe saber. Nuestro casamiento va a ser perfecto y hermoso, sin importar quien asista y quién no.

\- ¿Estás segura Katniss? Porque si tú quieres, no habrá invitados en nuestra boda y yo estaré encantado de no tener que compartirte con nadie. – dice mi Peeta, tan complaciente y dulce como siempre.

\- Peeta Mellark, quiero que todo el mundo vea lo feliz que seré al convertirme en tu esposa. Además tú definitivamente querrás que te envidien al verme en el hermoso vestido que usaré porque será solo para ti, al igual que yo.

\- Señora de Mellark mía… vestido solo para mí. Mmmmmm…. Suena excelente mi vida. No puedo esperar por quitarte ese vestido y hacerte el amor.- dice en un susurro grave. Sus palabras provocan un cosquilleo por toda mi piel, que se concentra en mi entrepierna.

\- Amor, desearía que me lo hicieras ahora mismo. – digo en un suspiro.

\- No me digas eso, que soy capaz de romper la puerta de tu casa o de subir por tu ventana y secuestrarte. – dice Peeta riendo. Yo río también. Lo deseo tanto, que duele.

\- Sé que es difícil pero esperaremos hasta la boda.

\- Sí mientras todos estén comiendo o bailando. – sugiere Peeta.

\- ¡No! ¿Estás loco? Se darían cuenta amor. Nos quedaremos ahí, bailaremos, brindaremos, me dirás toda la velada lo hermosa que me veo y cuánto me amas y yo te diré que te amo y lo feliz que me haces y se pasará todo muy rápido, luego haremos el amor toda la noche hasta la madrugada. – digo con voz suave y dulce. Peeta ríe del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Está bien futura Señora Mellark. Lo que sugieres es perfecto, pero creo que con toda la noche te quedas corta preciosa.- suspira y nos quedamos en silencio unos largos segundos, escuchando las respiraciones del otro.- Te Amo. Me amas, ¿Real o no Real?- pregunta Peeta. Real o no Real quedará con nosotros por siempre, recordándonos que podemos vencer todo problema, todo mal, juntos, siempre juntos.

\- Real. Buenas noches Peeta. Te amo.

\- Buenas Noches hermosa. Te amo. – dice y cuelgo el teléfono. Me quedo sentada unos minutos, formulando en mi mente frases coherentes para poder hablar con mi madre.

Marco su número y ella atiende al instante. Suena bien, tranquila en su saludo

\- Katniss ¿eres tú? – pregunta adivinando que soy yo.

\- Sí, ¿cómo supiste que era yo? – le pregunto.

\- Porque siempre que me llamas te quedas unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar. – ríe. Está riendo, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su risa, ya no recordaba como sonaba. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien en el 12?- pregunta.

\- Sí, madre. ¿Y tú? Se te oye bien.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Todo ha cambiado tanto, Katniss, desde… - se detiene. Yo sé qué quiere decir. La entiendo.

\- Desde la muerte de Prim, desde la Revolución, desde Los Juegos. Sí, han cambiado muchas cosas. – digo terminando su oración. Ella no dice nada. – Madre, yo he cambiado. Soy muy feliz ahora…. Me casaré con Peeta el sábado de la semana entrante. Me gustaría que vinieras. Por favor. – ella respira fuertemente y no responde. – ¿Madre, vendrás?

\- No, no puedo. Lo siento. – dice y escucho el tono del teléfono. Me cortó y no vendrá a mi casamiento. Dejo el escritorio y me dirijo a mi cuarto a dormir, antes de que se me ocurra llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

* * *

Faltan solo dos días para la boda y estoy ansiosa, nerviosa y muy feliz. Nunca pensé que me sentiría así en "mi" boda, antes era una pesadilla siquiera pensar en casarme. Me he sorprendido a mí misma al querer una boda, al pedirle a Peeta que sea mi esposo. Pero nada me ha hecho más feliz en mi vida que ceder a mis impulsos y dejarme sentir.

Decidí no contarle a Peeta sobre la conversación telefónica con mi madre. Saber solo lo preocuparía y quizás hasta intentaría llamarla para convencerla de venir a nuestra boda. Mi futuro esposo es así, quiere hacerme feliz de cualquier manera. Pero yo no deseo que mi madre asista a mi boda obligada, porque sé que si Peeta la llama, ella cederá de mala gana y vendrá.

De todos modos, ya he superado el dolor que me causó su negativa. Ella sonaba feliz antes de escuchar mi noticia y quizás sea mejor que no vuelva al 12.

Mi lindo panadero me ha llamado todos los días, principalmente en las noches. Hemos tenido unas charlas interesantes. No puedo esperar a verlo pasado mañana. Con Haymitch también tuve una charla reveladora.

Tres días atrás él vino con unos panes de queso que Peeta había horneado para mí y pidió hablar conmigo a solas. Effie no estaba y eso pareció decepcionarlo un poco. Él seguía sobrio inexplicablemente, Peeta me había dicho que solo tomaba con las comidas, ya no más a toda hora.

Entramos al escritorio y tomamos asiento en el sofá uno en frente del otro. Lo observé inquisitiva, él sin aludirse se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

\- Katniss, quería hablarte de Effie. – me sorprendió. Él hablarme de Effie, a mí, sobre su amor por Effie. Abrí grandemente los ojos y por poco mi quijada toca el suelo. – No te veas tan sorprendida preciosa, sé que te diste cuenta el otro día. Él se removía en el asiento, con la vista en sus manos, esperando porque yo dijera algo o quizás hilvanaba sus pensamientos.

\- Haymitch, no entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo sobre Effie? ¿Y a lo que te refieres con que me di cuenta, es de que estás enamorado de ella?

\- Sí Katniss, eso mismo. Quería pedirte seriedad y discreción, porque no pienso decírselo a Effie nunca.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – pregunté de inmediato un poco exaltada. Él suspiró.

\- Porque no. Es lo único que tienes que saber. – dijo en un tono frio, y se puso de pie.

\- Si no me dices por qué Haymitch, le voy a decir a Effie que estás enamorado de ella y que cuando estas borracho sueles decir su nombre. Y si de verdad la quieres no querrás verla sufrir, porque si yo la ilusiono y luego tú rompes su corazón despreciándola, por cualquiera que sea la razón que no me quieres explicar…

\- ¡Para! ¡Con un demonio, para! – gritó enfurecido. – Te contaré todo. Sólo cállate y escucha. - dijo en un tono más tranquilo. Nunca lo había visto a Haymitch tan enojado. No volví a decir una palabra más y él inició su relato:

" A Effie la conocí a los veinte años. Ella era la nueva anfitriona y yo era un joven huérfano y solitario, no era alcohólico todavía. Effie tenía dieciocho, era muy alegre hasta conmigo que era el mentor más parco de todos. A los tributos los motivaba, los agasajaba y a mí también, conseguía que cocinaran mis platos preferidos. Aunque no hablábamos mucho, empecé a desear que pasarán rápido los meses para que llegara el tiempo de la cosecha y así poder verla y reírme por dentro de su superficialidad. No la veía con amor entonces, la veía como a una amiga, que me conocía y trataba de mantenerme cómodo. Era bueno ser distraído de mi soledad. A medida que pasaban los años, yo comencé a hablar más, a bromear, me hice amigo de otros mentores, como Chaff. – se detuvo un instante de su relato para sonreír. Yo hice lo mismo. – Effie me presentó a todos ellos, y les habló bien de mí. Ahí fue cuando empezamos ese juego de ironía con ella. Yo me burlaba de sus vestidos y ella de mi indecencia, mis pocos modales… y luego yo estaba perdido. Lo sabía. Hablábamos por teléfono durante el año, ella me mandaba regalos que aquí en el 12 no se conseguían. Y cuando fue cosecha nuevamente, una noche ella me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí. Y yo le rompí el corazón diciéndole que no podría enamorarme de una persona del capitolio, tan falsa y superficial.

\- Haymitch, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué? – pregunté apesadumbrada.

\- Dijiste que no hablarías. – me fulminó con la mirada y pude ver el dolor que le causaba ese recuerdo. – Le dije eso Katniss porque no podía perderla, ya había perdido todo. No me quedaba nada, solo la maldita casa ésta y ella. Si Snow se enteraba de que la quería, me habría amenazado. Ella estaba en peligro. Tú me entiendes, ¿no? – me miró y yo realmente triste por su relato solo pude asentir. – Entonces ella me dijo que me entendía y que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, compañeros en las cosechas. Pero pude ver en su rostro, que estaba dolida, avergonzada. Odio recordar ese momento, pero no me arrepiento. Después de eso preciosa, me costó mucho hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, entonces recurrí a la bebida y Effie se tornó amigable, pero indiferente. No me dijo nada sobre mi vicio. Creo que de algún modo sospechaba que mentía y por eso fue alejándose cada vez más de mí, hasta que nos convertimos en simples colaboradores amistosos.

Haymitch no habló por un tiempo y pensé que ya que había terminado de hablar, podía romper mi voto de silencio y decirle algo.

\- Puedo preguntarte ¿por qué no quieres decirle nada ahora?- tenté mi suerte.

\- Porque ahora ella no me creería, ahora ha cambiado, ya no lleva una máscara del Capitolio, ahora creería que yo la quiero por eso, porque ya no es superficial.

\- Pero ella sí te quiere, yo lo sé. Ella te entendería si le explicaras las razones por las que la rechazaste en el pasado. Tienes que intentarlo Haymitch. – le dije tratando de infundirle coraje.

\- No lo sé Katniss, no sé cómo. Solo sé luchar para sobrevivir, nada más.- me sorprendió la sinceridad con la que se expresaba ante mí. Me hizo sentir importante, como si me necesitara, útil.

\- Sabes qué, eso mismo pensaba yo, hasta que desperté de un sueño y me di cuenta de que Peeta siempre había estado conmigo y que sin él yo no podría vivir. Y el ser correspondida por él, es sublime, mucho más que simple felicidad. ¿Tú no sientes que sin Effie en este mundo, no podrías vivir en él? – Haymitch me observó directo a los ojos con intensidad, supe ahí que mis palabras habían dado en el blanco.

\- Sí. – respondió él. Esperé a que continuara pero no lo hizo, se puso de pie y se marchó.

\- Adiós, muy buena charla. – alcancé a gritarle antes de que traspusiera el umbral de la puerta de calle.

Me sentí positiva respecto a su partida repentina. Y luego de que Effie no regresara con Octavia, Flavius y Venia y se demorara horas en volver, supe con certeza de que Haymitch había hablado con ella. Antes de que ella regresara deslumbrante, hablé con Peeta y le conté todo. Él se sorprendió y me confesó que al igual que yo, se sentía culpable de no haberse dado cuenta de su mutuo afecto anteriormente. Estábamos demasiado concentrados en nuestros propios sentimientos y en Snow, que en los demás. Pero ahora podemos ayudarlos a ser felices como nosotros lo somos.

\- Amor, mañana viajo con Haymich al Capitolio. Vuelvo un día antes de la boda. – me comunicó Peeta cambiando la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ir al Capitolio? – pregunté ocultando mi decepción. Porque debemos ir a comprarnos trajes. Effie insistió. Yo me iba a vestir con uno que no usé en el Tour de la Victoria.

\- Está bien. Pero trata de llamarme. – dije con tristeza. Peeta rio. Su risa tan profunda y suave me provocó mariposas en el estómago.

\- Por supuesto corazón. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Tú solo piensa que faltan muy poquitos días para vernos y para ser esposo y esposa. – cerré los ojos y suspiré. No aguantaba más estar sin él. Sólo rogaba para que estos días se pasaran velozmente.

\- Quiero verte. – dije en un susurro.

\- ¿Y qué más?- preguntó Peeta traviesamente. Yo reí.

\- Pffff. Muchas cosas. Quiero abrazarte y besarte… - Peeta hizo un sonido de ronroneo a través de la línea. – Quiero sentir tu aroma y tus manos en mi cintura, más bien en todo mi cuerpo amor.

\- Continúa mi cielo. – me pidió Peeta con voz enronquecida. Estaba excitado tan solo con oír mis palabras.

\- Quiero recorrer tu pecho con mis manos, quitarte yo misma la camisa, los pantalones… luego saborear tu piel con mis labios y mi lengua. Quiero que te estremezcas cuando pronuncie tu nombre.

\- Di mi nombre. – rogó Peeta y yo con mis ojos cerrados trataba de calmar mi agitación.

\- Peeta. Peeta mi amor. – lo complací. Él exhaló una risa.

\- Te amo Katniss. Cuento los segundos hasta estar contigo. Se me está haciendo imposible no ir a buscarte.

\- Yo también estoy muy ansiosa. Te amo Peeta.

Terminamos nuestra romántica conversación telefónica, cené y ya por irme a la cama, vi que Effie llegaba sonriente, brillaba de alegría. Yo sentía ganas de saltar de triunfo. Me sentí orgullosa de Haymitch, él merece más que nadie una oportunidad de ser feliz. No quise interrogar a Effie, ella ya me contara cuando crea oportuno. La vi irse a su habitación, que era la de mi madre antes. Me imaginaba que no iba a poder dormir de la emoción, después de todo, estuvieron demasiados años amándose en secreto. El amor puede ser cruel a veces pero mayormente es increíble.

En dos días tendré a Peeta solo para mí, podremos amarnos hasta el cansancio, sin preocupaciones, ni problemas. Si tan solo el tiempo corriera más rápido. Él me dijo que ya tiene preparados sus votos. Yo tengo tanto que decir que todavía no los he escrito. Ocuparé mi tiempo en eso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Once**

* * *

Me levanto de mi cama ansiosa, nerviosa, no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Effie me comunicó que Peeta y Haymitch habían regresado en la tarde del día de ayer con sus compras. Me tranquilizó un poco esa noticia, porque es imposible casarse sin un novio y faltando horas solo conseguía pensar en las cosas que podrían salir mal, como que Peeta no lograra llegar a tiempo. Por suerte lo hizo y en este momento está en su casa durmiendo, mientras yo a las 4 am de la mañana estoy dando vueltas en mi cama. No debía de levantarme hasta las 7 am, pero decido que puedo concentrar mi atención en otras cuestiones, mientras mi divertido equipo de belleza duerme.

Bajo en bata y pantuflas rumbo a la cocina. Puedo terminar de doblar las servilletas de papel para la comida o quizás pulir la vajilla de plata. Pensando en qué actividad hacer, entro a la cocina. Él está de espaldas lavándose las manos llenas de masa. Esto ya lo he vivido antes. Mi estómago y mi corazón dan un vuelco. Mi cuerpo se siente realmente extraño, siento felicidad, añoranza y unas increíbles ganas de llorar, que refreno. Decidida y a paso lento me acerco a él hasta que estoy abrazándolo por la espalda. Él se tensa al primer contacto y luego ríe.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Peeta aun riendo. Yo todavía pegada a su espalda, oliendo su aroma a jabón y a sudor, disfrutando tenerlo cerca. Se ha duchado.

\- No podía dormir y bajé y te vi… Ah, Peeta no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. - digo en un suspiro con mi rostro en su camisa blanca.

\- Amor, permíteme secarme las manos. - dice con voz profunda algo enronquecida que provoca una molestia dulce en mi bajo vientre. Me aparto de él con pesar y lo observo. - Ahora sí. – dice y se da la vuelta hasta quedar de frente a mí. Sus ojos azules están negros e intensos. Su escrutinio provoca que se me erice la piel.

Da unos pasos hacía mí, toma mi rostro con su mano izquierda y bruscamente sus labios aprisionan los míos. El contacto es devastador, es un choque electromagnético, mi cuerpo reacciona ante su toque y enloquece. Su mano derecha se aferra a mi cintura, mi espalda, mis glúteos. Mis manos están tirando de su cabello rubio, acercándolo más a mí. El increíble beso parece eterno, necesito más y sé que él también. Su erección pulsa contra mi vientre. Jadeo y Peeta gruñe y separa lentamente sus labios de mí. Quedo aturdida, no quería que se detuviera.

\- Katniss, te deseo tanto. – dice sobre mis labios. Yo suspiro

\- Yo también Peeta, te necesito ya por favor. – digo loca de excitación buscando sus labios con los míos. Peeta me complace y me besa suavemente.

\- No amor, no podemos. Están todos aquí. – dice y siento decepción. Pero tiene razón, yo no soy muy silenciosa cuando nos amamos y él tampoco. Solo de pensar en sus jadeos y gruñidos siento mis piernas flaquear.

\- Tienes razón mi amor. Es solo que te he extrañado tanto y ese beso me ha dejado muy frustrada. Y sé que a ti también. – le digo y bajo mi mano de su cabello, recorriendo sus hombros, brazos hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón. Toco suavemente con mis dedos el largo de su erección y Peeta tiembla, exhala aire fuertemente y levanta la vista al techo. Yo destrabo el botón y bajo el cierre de su pantalón negro. Me siento atrevida, nunca en la vida hubiese imaginado que tenía guardado dentro de mí un lado osado como este, pero me agrada, me siento poderosa, sensual, hermosa y segura. Peeta me aparta las manos y se las lleva a sus labios.

\- No, quiero que ambos alcancemos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Quiero mirarte a los ojos todo el tiempo que esté dentro de ti. – dice en jadeos, su respiración acelerada, sus ojos negros de excitación.

\- Pues entonces trataré de ser silenciosa amor. – digo con una sonrisa mientras aparto la bata de mi cuerpo y quedo en camisón.  
Peeta me observa de arriba abajo y me toma por los hombros con determinación, levantándome sobre el suelo para depositarme sobre la mesada de la cocina. Siento espasmos incontrolables, una urgencia se apodera de mí que tiro de la camisa de Peeta rompiendo unos botones. Él ríe pero me ayuda a quitársela. Llevo mis manos a su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mí. Quiero sentir sus labios, su aliento sobre mí, lo he extrañado tanto que sé que será imposible apartarme de él. No quiero estar nunca más distanciada de Peeta. Se ha convertido en mi droga, mi morfina, no podría vivir sin sus brazos a mí alrededor, sin sus besos.

Él no deja que lo bese, mantiene sus labios a un centímetro de los míos, pero no me deja alcanzarlos. Su aliento sobre mis labios.

\- Quiero que me mires todo el tiempo Katniss. Quiero que veas en mis ojos cuanto te he necesitado, cuanto te necesito, cuanto te amo. – dice, mirándome intensamente mientras su mano sube el camisón por mis muslos.

Yo asiento y mantengo mis ojos bien abiertos, hipnotizada por ese hombre, mi hombre. Él me besa y siento sus manos bajar mis bragas de mi cadera. Yo bajo sus pantalones como puedo hasta que caen y puedo tocar su pene duro y palpitante, Peeta se sacude por un segundo, yo aparto mi mano, sé lo que mis caricias provocan en él y siento orgullo. Me aferra con fuerza por las nalgas hasta la orilla de la mesa, yo abro mis piernas para que él pueda encajar perfectamente. Siento contra mi muslo interior su erección y me estremezco. Levanto mi vista hacia él y él está observándome. No apartamos nuestras miradas el uno del otro, incluso cuando él me penetra. El placer provoca que cierre mis ojos para poder sentir mejor, pero los mantengo abiertos y clavados en los azules casi negros de Peeta. ¿Cómo puede ser que las sensaciones sean más placenteras e increíbles que las veces anteriores? ¿Será por la añoranza de la distancia o quizás estemos volviéndonos mejores amantes? Sea cual sea la razón, estoy volviéndome adicta.

Peeta apura sus embestidas, mientras acaricia mis pechos. Nuestras respiraciones se vuelven rápidas y feroces, tratando de controlar nuestros jadeos. Nuestros alientos entremezclados, nuestros ojos conectados, son el mejor afrodisiaco que pueda existir. Comienzo a jadear entrecortadamente y Peeta adivina que estoy por acabar. Me aferra por el trasero y embiste con fuerza hasta que él también está por llegar. Nos miramos por unos segundos más y él me besa apasionadamente robándose todo mi aliento y apagando nuestros clamores. Eso fue increíble. Trato de controlar mi corazón y de respirar por la nariz hasta que él se aparta de mi boca para buscar aire también. Limpio la pequeña capa de sudor de su frente con ambas manos y deposito un beso suave sobre sus labios.

\- Peeta eso fue… - trato de encontrar una palabra adecuada pero no la consigo, ninguna describe la sensación, ni siquiera se asemeja.

\- Lo sé amor. ¿Increíble, asombroso, magnifico? – Peeta sonríe enormemente.

\- Sí, todo eso y más. ¿Así será siempre amor?- pregunto incrédula. Él exhala una risa.

\- Eso espero, preciosa. – dice abrazándome y besando mi hombro.

\- Pues, me mantendrás ejercitada. – bromeo. – Empezamos la noche de boda unas horas antes Sr. Mellark. ¿Qué se siente romper la tradición?

\- Tú no eres una chica tradicional Katniss. Nunca lo has sido. Eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti. – dice mirándome a los ojos más serio. Yo sonrío con suficiencia. – Además es muy atrevida usted Sra. Mellark, mire que entrometerse en mi sorpresa provocándome con ese camisón.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa?- pregunto emocionada. Peeta sonríe y se dirige al horno de dónde saca una fuente con panes de queso, mis favoritos. Supongo que al entrar a la cocina y verlo a él, me distrajo del exquisito olor.

\- Pensaba sorprenderte con un rico desayuno para cuando te despertaras, para que supieras que estaba ansioso por verte. Pero como eres tan impredecible… ¡sorpresa!

\- Ah, mi amor me encanta. Gracias. – digo besándolo en los labios. – ¿Podemos comer ahora juntos? Estoy famélica. – pregunto con dulzura. Todavía no deseo que se vaya, por más que ya esté amaneciendo y pronto despierten los demás.

\- Me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero es tarde ya. Culpa tuya he demorado más de la cuenta aquí. – dice guiñándome un ojo. Se acomoda los pantalones y levanta su camisa rota. Me mira con expresión divertida. – Mi chica en llamas…

\- Lo siento, te necesitaba demasiado. – digo avergonzada pero riéndome de mi misma.

\- Lo sé preciosa, yo también. Pero en unas horas me tendrás para siempre, te guste o no. – replica riendo. Para siempre, suena maravilloso.

\- Me gusta mucho. – digo y lo beso largamente. Él jadea y se aparta.

\- Me voy porque me vas a volver loco y no quiero una reprimenda de Effie si llega a vernos. - Me río de pensar en cómo se pondría Effie. Acompaño a Peeta hasta la puerta. Nos besamos una vez más. - Solo unas horas más mi amor. Me amas ¿Real o no?

\- Real y para siempre. – digo con dulce sinceridad. Él sonríe y se marcha. Yo subo a mi habitación para darme una ducha. Solo una hora más para que comience la sesión de belleza y la locura de Effie para tener todo perfecto. Y luego seré la esposa de Peeta finalmente. Siento un calor en mi estómago y mi corazón late desbocadamente. "Katniss Everdeen Mellark" , sonrío.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce**

* * *

\- Katniss. Por Dios, vas a quedar como una pasa. ¡Levántate! – exclama Effie nerviosa. Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en la bañera desnuda y que el agua ya se ha enfriado. Debo de haberme quedado dormida de lo relajada y satisfecha que me dejó Peeta. Me sonrojo de pensarlo.

\- Lo siento Effie, es que no podía dormir y me levanté a darme un baño. Me relajé demasiado. ¿Me pasas una toalla? – digo con confianza.

\- Sí querida, me imagino. ¡Hoy es tu gran día! – dice con un chillido. Me rio. – Pero por favor apresúrate que debemos comenzar. – La misma Effie de siempre está de regreso. Si ella no estuviera organizando mi casamiento, de seguro que yo y Peeta estaríamos casándonos solos, con Haymitch y Sae como únicos invitados.

\- Effie relájate. ¿No habías dicho que todo estaba listo? – pregunto, ella pone los ojos en blanco.

\- No señorita, todo está casi listo, pero me refiero a ti. Tienes una larga sesión de peinado, maquillaje, etc. Te casas al medio día y son las 8 de la mañana. – informa Effie. Lo que ya sabía pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es mucho tiempo el que me queda, todavía debo tomar mi desayuno. Siento mis nervios asomar. Salgo de la bañera, me seco con enérgicas pasadas y me coloco la bata antes de salir a mi dormitorio. Allí me esperan Flavius, Venia y Octavia con una bandeja de comida y bebida. Visualizo los panes y las galletas de Peeta. Saludo y me siento frente a la bandeja a comer, Venia se encarga de mi cabello, mientras Octavia está con mis piernas y Flavius, prepara los maquillajes y accesorios encima de la mesa. Yo como deleitada, hasta que termino todo y Effie aparece nuevamente una hora después. Al parecer se encuentra muy ocupada con la decoración de la calle. Nos casaremos en la calle de la Aldea de la Victoria. Ésta es amplia y se encuentra asfaltada. Las prímulas que mi futuro esposo plantó hace un tiempo han florecido hermosas. Estas decoran la calle y los jardines frontales de mi casa y la de Peeta y Haymitch.

\- Katniss hay alguien que desea hablarte. – me dice Effie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Quién será? Se me ocurren muchas opciones. Johanna, Annie, Sae, no lo sé. Aparto mi rostro de Octavia que está pintándome las uñas de las manos con pequeños brillos sobre una prímula blanca con base transparente. Estoy fascinada por su facilidad para hacer esas decoraciones.

\- ¿Quién es Effie? – pregunto con curiosidad. Y al momento una figura familiar se sitúa al lado de Effie. No lo puedo creer. Veo como se me nublan los ojos por las lágrimas. Rápidamente Venia me pasa un pañuelo limpiando mi rostro, impidiendo que yo misma me pase mi mano, ya que estás están con esmalte fresco. Le agradezco con una sonrisa y veo que Octavia sigue con su trabajo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías. – Le digo a mi madre que sigue parada al lado de Effie.

\- Me retiro. En un rato regreso querida a ver si estás lista. – dice Effie y desaparece. Mi madre se ve emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me iba a perder la boda de mi hija? – dice acercándose. Me da un beso en la frente y toma asiento enfrente mío.

\- Me dijiste que no podías y colgaste el teléfono. – le recrimino con voz suave, no quiero alterarme. Ella sonríe.

\- Lo sé, en ese momento no pude pensar y dije cualquier cosa. Pero he reflexionado mucho Katniss, mi vida ha mejorado y tu hermana habría querido tanto ser parte de tu boda. No veía sentido a mi testarudo pensamiento de no volver al 12. – dice limpiándose los ojos suavemente. Noto que lleva una pequeña cantidad de sombra en los ojos. Le sonrío.

\- Gracias por venir madre…Me dolió tanto cuando te negaste. Yo sé que nosotras nunca fuimos muy cercanas pero te amo y te necesito mucho aquí conmigo. – digo emocionada tratando de no llorar de nuevo, porque me encuentro inmovilizada de manos. Se escucha un sorbo de nariz y un pequeño sollozo, ambas miramos a mi derecha y vemos a Venia lloriqueando. Nos reímos.

\- Es muy sensible. – le digo a mi madre. – Venia deja de llorar porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Termina con mi cabello por favor. Deben ir a arreglarse ustedes también. – ella asiente y sigue su trabajo.

\- Hablé con Peeta antes de venir a hablar contigo. – dice mi madre y al oír el nombre de él, concentro toda mi atención en sus palabras. – Ese chico te adora hija, es igual a su padre, caballeroso, responsable, tan bueno. Te hará muy feliz, estoy segura. – sonríe ampliamente y toma su bolso. Saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra.

\- Sí, yo también lo adoro madre. Tardé en reconocerlo pero finalmente lo hice y ya no puedo vivir sin él. – digo.

\- Pues creo que ahora me entiendes Katniss. El amor que yo sentía por tu padre era tan grande, que me ocurrió exactamente eso. No quería vivir sin él. – dice mi madre con pesar. No, yo no querría vivir sin Peeta, pero trataría, ya he pasado por eso cuando lo secuestró Snow. Sí, me sumí en un estado de depresión y solo seguí adelante porque, porque tenía a Prim. Mi madre nos tenía a nosotras pero ella no es una luchadora como yo. Annie es un claro ejemplo de que se puede seguir sin el amor de tu vida. Ella no es mentalmente estable pero es feliz y sigue su vida por su hijo, vive para Finnick. Ese es el nombre del pequeño. Igual que su padre.

\- Madre, te entiendo. Pero debes querer vivir por algo. Tú nos tenías a nosotras. Pero cada persona reacciona diferente ante una perdida. – digo y suspiro. – Por favor cambiemos de tema. Es mi boda, quiero ser feliz a partir de hoy y pensar solo en el presente.

\- Por supuesto y serás muy feliz cielo. – dice alegremente. Me extiende la caja de terciopelo que tomó de su bolso. – Esto es para ti. ¿Me harías el honor de usarlos hoy?- mi madre abre la pequeña cajita y dentro de ella hay dos pendientes de diamantes. Son 4 diamantes plateados que cuelgan verticalmente unidos por una fina cadena de oro blanco.

\- Son hermosos… - digo casi sin aliento. ¿De dónde los ha conseguido?

\- Tu padre me los regaló en nuestro primer aniversario de bodas. Los he guardado todo este tiempo. Gracias a Dios el bombardeo no alcanzó esta casa. Sino no podría regalártelos ahora. – dice riendo. – Él me hizo prometerle que te los reglaríamos a ti cuando fueras mayorcita. Por eso es que los he mantenido ocultos, tanto que ni se me ocurrió venderlos cuando no teníamos nada para comer. – dice claramente apenada. Los pendientes son un regalo de mi padre. Yo solo tengo su cazadora como recuerdo. Ahora sería como tenerlo a él presente en mi día, bendiciendo el amor de Peeta y mío.

\- Por supuesto que los usaré. Gracias Madre. – digo feliz, para que ella olvide su pena. – ¿Me los pones? – pregunto, ella asiente emocionada.

\- Te quedan preciosos Katniss. – dice dándome un pequeño abrazo. – Me voy a ver si Effie necesita ayuda con algo. Enseguida vuelvo para verte lista.

\- Gracias nuevamente por estar aquí. – digo

\- Por supuesto y voy a venir más seguido. Mañana parto de regreso porque tengo que trabajar y ustedes querrán estar solos, pero en unos días vengo a visitarte.

Mi madre se va justo cuando Flavius vuelve con un traje azul eléctrico y un corbatín celeste sobre una camisa blanca. Ya no es más el excéntrico Flavius, pero su estilo continúa aunque leve. Octavia termina con mis uñas y se retira a cambiarse, al igual que Venia. Quedan solo 40 minutos. Escucho música suave afuera. Pero no se me permite ver por la ventana. Flavius me está maquillando, dice que será un maquillaje natural, pero veo un labial rojo sangre y dudo de su verdad. Termina y estoy ansiosa por verme. Confío en mi equipo, pero tengo que comprobar que no parezco un payaso o peor, la chica en llamas con su maquillaje oscuro. No es adecuado para una boda.

Flavius sale para que yo me vista. Me coloco el vestido que está sobre mi cama cuidadosamente, luego los zapatos y llamo a Flavius para avisar que estoy lista. Él entra con Venia y Octavia que están vestidas de azul y celeste, se ven preciosas. ¿Cómo es que ellas se arreglan tan rápido y conmigo demoran tanto?

Sus expresiones son de incredulidad y asombro. Me siento más nerviosa, necesito verme, pero han quitado los espejos de mi cuarto a propósito para que me sorprenda y sutilmente para que no les ordene cómo peinarme y maquillarme.

\- Por todos los cielos Katniss, te ves hermosa. – llora Octavia.

\- Majestuosa, sublime. – añade Flavius.

\- Preciosa, pareces un ángel. – dice en sollozos entrecortados Venia.

\- Gracias chicos, se los agradezco tanto. Todo lo que han hecho por mí, siempre han estado a mi lado… Gracias. – les digo emocionada. He llorado como 5 veces en este día lleno de emociones y reencuentros.

\- No, no, no querida no llores. – dice Effie entrando en mi cuarto y quedándose congelada junto a los demás. – Por Dios, luces impresionante.

– Effie, gracias por todo. – le digo con una sonrisa cargada de gratitud y sinceridad. - ¿Sería mucha molestia que me trajeran un espejo para así poder ver por mí misma lo hermosa que luzco? – les pido. Flavius sale disparado de la habitación para regresar a los segundos con mi espejo de puerta. En él puedo ver mi cuerpo entero.

Lo sostiene en frente mío y yo me acerco titubeante. No logro reconocer a la figura que se presenta ante mí. Ella luce como de otro planeta, increíble. Sus ojos grandes grises maquillados con sombra blanca con pequeños brillos plateados y celestes, enmarcados con una línea perfecta de negro, y las pestañas negras intensas y largas, los labios rojos pero de un rojo borgoña no rojo sangre. Y el peinado, recogido con varios tirabuzones desde adelante hasta el centro de la cabeza y luego caen en cascada de bucles con apliques brillantes. Sonrío y la figura en frente de mí lo hace también. Soy yo, esa criatura feliz y hermosa soy .

\- Wow– es lo único que logro decir. Todos ríen. Entra mi madre al cuarto soltando un gemido. Luce un vestido color rosa pálido hasta las rodillas de gasa, con un cinturón de la misma tela alrededor de su cintura. Está maquillada apenas y tiene el peinado que me hizo a mi cuando me presenté voluntaria en la cosecha, el de las trenzas atadas en el centro. Luce hermosa. Ella también llora. Corre a

\- No tengo palabras ni adjetivos, nada, que se asemeje a cómo luces. Es más que increíble, que hermosa. – dice sollozando en mi oído. – Tu padre y Prim estarían tan orgullosos Katniss, tanto y más de lo que lo estoy yo. – se separa de mí y me mira fijamente. Sus palabras, hacen que quiera derramar un río de lágrimas. Siempre quise que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa de mí, que fuera feliz, independiente. Y ahora tengo todo eso. Sé también que mi hermana y mi padre están orgullosos de mí. Asiento hacía mi madre sin poder decir palabra alguna. Si hablo corro el riesgo de arruinar mi maquillaje con lágrimas.

\- Bien es hora Katniss. – dice Effie. Venia corre a retocarme el labial y la base de la cara. Los demás van saliendo del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras con ella levantando la parte de atrás de mi vestido para que no lo arrastre. Me dirijo a la puerta por donde debo salir y veo a un hombre de traje gris impecable esperando allí. Effie a mi lado sonríe. Por lo que adivino que es Haymitch. De espaldas luce estupendo. Mi madre me da un beso y se dirige afuera al igual que mis amigos, mis amigos, suena mejor que equipo, porque en eso es en lo que se han convertido para mí, en amigos imprescindibles. Effie me acompaña hasta la puerta y Haymitch se da la vuelta para mirarme. Ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Nuestras expresiones desconcertadas, hacen reír a Effie, que dicho de paso luce fantástica con un vestido verde agua largo de gasa que se ciñe en la cintura con un pequeño arruche en la espalda, es de cuello alto y sin mangas. Le queda precioso, su peinado es parecido al mío solo que con el cabello lacio. La cortina rubia le cubre la espalda hasta la cintura. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que su cabello de verdad fuese tan largo y hermoso.

\- Preciosa, muy lindo vestido. – dice Haymitch sonriendo. Mira a Effie – El tuyo también me gusta. – Effie se tiñe de rojo en un instante y Haymitch parece satisfecho.

\- Gracias. El tuyo también es lindo y se ve impecable. – digo rápidamente para distraer a Effie que parece realmente avergonzada, pero feliz.

\- Sí, bueno. El chico me convenció. – dice Haymitch blanqueando los ojos, pero ríe.

\- Bueno. Yo los espero afuera. Tu momento de entrar Katniss es cuando la música comience a sonar alto. 5 minutos. – informa Effie. Nos mira a ambos y sonríe antes de salir.

Observo a Haymitch, se ve realmente feliz y sobrio. Su traje gris es elegante, de entalle perfecto, camisa blanca con corbata gris brillante. Su cabello largo peinado hacia atrás, brillando por el gel de peinar. Parece otra persona.

\- Te quería preguntar Katniss… - se pone nervioso. - ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta el altar? - ¡¿Qué?! Me quedo perpleja. ¿Él haría eso por mí? - Sé que no soy tu padre y que tengo miles de fallas y que hay veces en que me odias pero sería un honor para mí acompañarte. Si tú aceptas. - dice con sinceridad en su voz.

\- Sí, por supuesto que acepto. Haymitch tú ya eres como un segundo padre para mí, con tus fallas y todo. Peeta y yo te queremos mucho. – le digo y lo abrazo, él se enerva pero luego responde a mi abrazo.

\- Gracias, ustedes dos son como hijos y nada me complace más que verlos felices después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Se lo merecen.

\- Nos lo merecemos, tú también. Sé feliz y hazla feliz a Effie. – le pido con una sonrisa.

\- Haré lo mejor que pueda. – dice y escuchamos la música. Es mi hora de salir y caminar hacia Peeta. Mi estómago estalla en mariposas. - ¿Vamos? - pregunta Haymitch.

\- Sí. – digo con confianza. – Quiero ver a Peeta. – confieso y él ríe.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Ese chico me ha estado friendo las neuronas de tanto nombrarte. – reímos y salimos por la puerta de salida. Veo de inmediato la cantidad de gente reunida, todos de pie enfrente de sillas con vestidos blancos y celestes. He visto mucho celeste. ¿Será que Peeta usará algo de color celeste, la corbata, la camisa?

Me quedo perpleja ante lo hermoso que luce todo, no he salido afuera desde hace 3 días y ahora está todo tan cambiado. Los arboles tienen telas celestes y plateadas y los postes de luz también. Hay flores por todos lados y de todos colores, menos rosas. Fui bastante explícita con Effie sobre vetar las rosas.  
No alcanzo a vislumbrar a Peeta, la gente me tapa la vista. Caminamos lentamente hacía el centro de la calle donde hacemos un giro y me topo con fotógrafos, cámaras, gente y un hermoso camino estrecho con pétalos de prímulas y vallas de ramas separando a las hileras de sillas y a la gente. Levanto mi vista y lo veo de pie a unos metros de mí. Sus ojos abiertos grandemente, brillantes de expectación. Observo que lleva un traje negro ceñido en sus brazos y hombros, se ve tan masculino y atractivo, siento un cosquilleo en toda mi piel. Su camisa es blanca y su corbata es celeste, ya me imaginaba. Es un celeste cielo brillante y tiene un pañuelo a juego en el bolsillo de su saco. Nos miramos y yo no puedo contener mi alegría. Le sonrío y él emocionado me sonríe con un guiño. No miro a nadie más, siento el ruido, los murmullos, las exclamaciones a medida que paso caminando del brazo de Haymitch. Tengo mis ojos clavados en mi amor, en mi futuro esposo, mi panadero, mi diente de león.

Llegamos al altar y aparto mi mirada de Peeta para observar a Haymitch.

\- Gracias. – le digo emocionada. Él me abraza.

\- Las gracias te las doy yo a ti Katniss. – me dice al oído. Luego toma mi mano y se la entrega a Peeta que la toma con un apretón. – Les deseo lo mejor muchachos. – dice retirándose hacia atrás a la primera fila de a Peeta y veo que tiene una lágrima en su ojo amenazando con caer. Levanto mi mano y se la limpio, él la toma y me da un beso en los nudillos.

\- Me has dejado estupefacto. Te ves maravillosa. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo al tenerte. – dice Peeta en un susurro que solo yo oigo. Le sonrío.

\- La suerte la tengo yo amor. Te ves muy guapo. – le digo con una sonrisa pícara.

El sacerdote comienza la ceremonia dando la bienvenida a todos los presentes, les pide que tomen asiento.

\- El amor de Peeta y Katniss siempre fue evidente. Se veía en sus ojos, en sus actitudes protectoras del uno con el otro. Muchos fuimos testigos de ese gran amor por medio de las transmisiones en televisión, otros afortunados lo atestiguaron en persona. Y pueden confirmar mis palabras cuando digo que es un amor tan profundo, fuerte y grande que sobrepasa cualquier adversidad. Lucharon juntos desde un principio por el bien, por todos nosotros. Dejaron su felicidad a un lado, fueron privados de su propia boda, perdieron a un hijo… - nos miramos con Peeta y sonreímos con complicidad. – perdieron seres queridos. Pero su esfuerzo no fue en vano, su heroísmo nunca será olvidado. Y ahora Dios los recompensa con paz y mucha felicidad para que puedan seguir este camino que se llama vida juntos. Es un honor para mí estar aquí presente uniendo en sagrado matrimonio a estos jóvenes maravillosos. – dice el sacerdote con franqueza y se oyen muchos aplausos. El sacerdote pide silencio con las manos y continúa. - ¿Quién comenzará con los votos?

\- Yo señor. – digo rápidamente antes que Peeta. Prefiero comenzar yo porque luego de los votos de él, sin dudas no podré soltar palabra. Enfrento a Peeta y él toma mis manos. Me he memorizado el discurso. - Peeta, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra al amarme. Me has hecho mujer. Antes de ti yo no sabía lo que era amar a un hombre. Y ahora sé que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido. Gracias amor mío por esperarme todo este tiempo, gracias por luchar a mi lado, por protegerme, gracias por respetar mis tiempos. Discúlpame por demorar en permitirme ser feliz a tu lado. Gracias por velar mi sueño, por alejar todas las pesadillas, gracias por amarme. – le digo sonriendo y pausando para tomar aire y calmar mi corazón que late desbocado. – Una vez un hombre sabio me dijo: "No te merecerías a ese chico ni en mil años" – Peeta ríe y gira su cabeza para mirar a Haymitch. – Y yo le contesté que ya lo sabía. Creo que sigo sin merecerte Peeta, pero decidí ser egoísta, mientras tú me quieras a tu lado, allí estaré. Te amo. – le digo con lágrimas en los ojos. Él emocionado y sin palabras se me queda mirando. Carraspea unos instantes después antes de hablar.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que deba seguir después de eso querida? – pregunta Peeta en voz alta y se escuchan risas. – Mi futura esposa, siempre soñé con que serías tú. Para mí Katniss, tú eres todo. Siempre has sido todo para mí. Una vez te dije que si tú no estabas en mi vida, aunque no fuera conmigo, mi vida no tendría sentido. Lo dije en serio y ahora lo reafirmo más que antes, te necesito para vivir, para ser... – dice Peeta con tanto sentimiento. Siento las lágrimas rodar de mis ojos y no puedo controlarlas. - Gracias a mis sentimientos tan intensos por ti pude recordar todo, el veneno de las rastreavíspulas no pudo manipular mis sentimientos. Tú me has salvado en tantas ocasiones. Solo tengo admiración y amor por ti. Te esperé pacientemente y ahora te tengo. No puede haber mayor felicidad o retribución de Dios, como dijo el padre, para mí que tener tu amor por completo. Te amo y siempre te amaré, siempre estaré a tu lado… Si me aceptas. ¿Real o no? – siempre. Le sonrío con toda mi dentadura.

\- Real. – le contesto y el me limpia las lágrimas. Escuchamos los aplausos y los vítores de alegría.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

Nos damos un dulce y prolongado beso. Escuchamos los aplausos, pero de alguna forma somos ajenos a todo eso. Vivimos un momento único de los dos y deseamos retenerlo por el tiempo que se pueda. Nos separamos, húmedos nuestros ojos y nuestras mejillas de las lágrimas. Nos miramos y no puedo creer estar viviendo tanta felicidad y tanto amor, que no me caben en el pecho. En un momento de mi vida pasada, creí en la posibilidad de solo amar a mi hermana, con un amor sincero, puro y fuerte. Pero o mi corazón se ha engrandecido o yo he cambiado, porque amo tanto a Peeta, amo a Effie, a Haymitch a todos los que siempre me han ayudado, han estado a mi lado y yo no les he podido dar nada a cambio. Espero poder cambiar los recuerdos de mi actitud pasada en todos ellos. Espero poder agradecer y apreciar día a día a las personas a mí alrededor, todo lo que tengo, la paz que por fin ha llegado a Panem… Y sé que Peeta me enseñará, él es así de especial, pudo cambiarme, pudo amarme a pesar de mis fallas y me tuvo paciencia. Él siempre ve el lado positivo de las situaciones que no tienen buena pinta, él es mi esperanza, mi diente de león en primavera, mi naranja atardecer, él representa mi renacimiento, mi vida nueva, mi felicidad. Sueno locamente enamorada y no me importa porque no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, ya no quiero ocultarlos, he cambiado, ahora soy libre.

El sacerdote nos felicita y se ve emocionado, nos dice que para él ha sido un honor unir en matrimonio a los héroes de Panem. Yo no me siento una heroína, pero no le discuto porque ha sido muy amable y quizás pueda ofenderlo. Peeta me sonríe y me da un corto beso.

\- Te quiero quitar ese vestido. – me susurra en el oído. Yo me sonrojo porque sé que no me lo quiere quitar porque no le guste.

\- ¿Es que no te gusta amor? – pregunto haciendo puchero como un bebe. Él ríe, y en sus ojos se advierte un brillo divertido.

\- Al contrario, porque me gusta demasiado es porque te lo quiero quitar. – vuelve a decir en mi oído. La gente está a tan solo unos pasos aproximándose para felicitarnos.

\- No sabía que te gustara usar vestidos. – digo tratando de disimular una sonrisa burlona. Él me mira con el entrecejo fruncido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Te lo quiero quitar para hacerte el amor Sra Mellark. – dice con voz ronca. Siento como se eriza toda mi piel.

\- ¡Querida, felicitaciones! – me abraza con fuerza Effie. – Y tú que decías que no sabías hablar en público. Ese discurso ha sido maravilloso Katniss. He llorado tanto… - exclama con exageración. Yo río.

\- Es que Effie, no hablé para el público, hablé solo para Peeta. – afirmo.

\- Ahhh, niña calla, que me harás llorar de nuevo. Ustedes dos son perfectos. – dice Effie tomándonos de la mano. – Estoy segura de que serán muy muy felices.

Le agradecemos y la abrazamos. Luego vienen Octavia, Flavius y Venia, llorando a moco tendido y sonándose la nariz. No les entendemos nada pero nos saludan y Peeta les agradece el haberme ayudado a lucir tan espléndida. Nos reímos y atrás de ellos vemos a Haymitch y a mi madre.

\- Felicitaciones Sres Mellark. – dice Haymitch en tono de burla y nos hace una pequeña reverencia. Y eso que no se encuentra borracho. Peeta y yo nos reímos. Mi madre al lado de él también lo hace brevemente. Tiene pequeños rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No seas payaso Haymitch. – dice Peeta riendo y dándole un abrazo corto.

\- Gracias Haymitch… Por todo. – le digo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo.

\- De nada muchachos, los voy a estar vigilando de cerca, así que solo sean felices y pórtense bien. – informa con una sacudida de mano, como queriendo restarle importancia a sus palabras. Haymitch no es bueno con el sentimentalismo. – Se lo he prometido a tu madre. – dice antes de marcharse. Mi madre se acerca y me da un largo abrazo, yo suelto la mano de Peeta y le correspondo.

\- Katniss, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Me hace inmensamente feliz verte así, tan bien, tan distinta, alegre. Tu padre y Prim estarían tan orgullosos. – dice y yo asiento con agradecimiento, nuevamente conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Es que no voy a dejar de llorar hoy? Abraza a Peeta y él luce sorprendido por un instante.

\- Peeta, eres tan buen chico, tan parecido a tu padre. Creo que incluso mejor que él. Estoy segura de que harás a mi hija feliz todos los días de su vida. – declara mi madre y Peeta luce incrédulo, emocionado. Quizás desea que su padre esté aquí para felicitarlo. Lo tomo de la mano fuertemente. - Puedo ver el amor que se tienen y sé que es de esos que duran por siempre. Los felicito. – dice mi madre.

\- Gracias Sra Everdeen. Le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para hacer feliz a su hija todos los días y que no se canse de mí. – dice mi esposo riendo. Yo le doy un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

\- Qué cosas dices esposo mío. Nunca me cansaré de ti. – le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mi madre ríe y luego de volver a abrazarnos se retira y deja a los demás invitados saludarnos.

Annie con el pequeño Finnick se acercan y nos felicitan. No puedo evitar emocionarme, es un día muy sensible para mí y ver al niño tan parecido a su padre que ya no está, hace que mi corazón se estruje. Peeta lo nota y me rodea con un brazo los hombros, dándome fuerzas. Abrazo a Annie y le agradezco por haber venido y le doy un beso al niño en sus mejillas rechonchas. Sus ojos son del mismo azul que Finnick. Dos lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro e inevitablemente recuerdo el momento en que ya no vi más ese color. Sacudo esos pensamientos, debo ser fuerte, debo solo pensar en las cosas buenas, en los recuerdos alegres que tengo de él y disfrutar de mi día. Si Finnick estuviera aquí viéndome me diría: "¿Es que acaso te distraigo? Solo disfruta de las cosas dulces de la vida mientras aún puedas. Y cómete un azucarillo por mí, ¿Sí? "

Sonrío ante ese pensamiento, él era así, engreído y alegre.

\- Finnick hubiera amado estar en su boda. Él estaba seguro que ustedes iban a estar juntos tarde o temprano. – dice Annie sonriendo.

\- De seguro que sí Annie. Hubiese estado feliz por nosotros. – le contesta Peeta, sonriendo. Annie se va con el pequeño y me giro hacia Peeta.

\- Amor, como desearía que Finnick estuviera aquí… - le confieso y él me abraza.

\- Yo también cielo, pero de alguna forma aquí está porque los ojos del niño, son sus ojos. - Tiene toda la razón. Lo miro y le sonrío.

\- Katniss – me llama una voz familiar. Sé que es él, pero demoro unos segundos en salir del cobijo de Peeta. Peeta lo enfrenta y le tiende la mano y con la otra aprieta mi brazo.

\- Felicitaciones chicos. Espero que sean muy felices. – dice él y lo enfrento. Luce como siempre, guapo, joven, a excepción de que ahora lleva barba y el pelo muy corto, casi al ras. Tiene puesto un uniforme negro impecable. Veo su rostro moreno y noto que su expresión es sincera, siempre pude adivinar sus estados de ánimo y esta vez noto sinceridad y arrepentimiento, algo de miedo también.

\- Gracias Gale. – le digo y él sonríe y se ve aliviado. Quizás pensó que no le iba a dirigir la palabra. – Gracias por haber haber venido.

\- No podía dejar de venir Catnip. – dice con un rastro de melancolía en su voz al decir mi apodo. Mi corazón está confundido, extraña a mi amigo, pero a la vez lo quiere lejos de mí. Me acerco unos pasos y lo abrazo. Un abrazo corto y sincero que duele. Duele la contradicción de mis sentimientos. Perdonarlo o no perdonarlo. Él se sorprende, y se queda congelado.

\- Es bueno verte. Disfruta de la cena. – le digo a modo de conclusión.

\- Gracias Katniss y Peeta. – dice Gale y sé que se refiere a mi perdón.

Peeta me abraza y veo en sus ojos lo orgulloso que está de mí. Saludamos a todos los invitados antes de pasar a tomar asiento para la cena. Plutarch, Beetee, Enobaria (que demostró una simpatía inimaginable y nos deseó lo mejor), Sae con su familia, y muchos más. Johanna no apareció por ningún lado, me sentí algo decepcionada pero de todos modos la conozco y sé que es impredecible.

En la mesa principal, luego de haber ido al tocador y que mi equipo arreglara mi maquillaje corrido, Peeta se pone de pie para hacer un brindis antes de cenar.

\- Les agradezco a todos los presentes por haber venido a compartir este día tan importante para nosotros. Gracias a Effie, a Haymitch y a todos los que ayudaron con la organización, la decoración, todo. Es un placer para nosotros ver de nuevo a muchos de ustedes. Espero que disfruten de la comida que supervisé yo mismo… – todos rieron. Peeta suena tan suelto, divertido. Siempre admiré esa característica de su personalidad. Es un orador excelente. – y de toda la fiesta. Una vez más gracias por venir. – termina Peeta y todos aplauden, luego levantan sus copas con una mano y con la otra nos dedican el saludo de tres dedos. Yo me pongo de pie y levanto mi copa también. Tomo a Peeta del brazo y le doy un beso, todos bebemos y tomamos asiento.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y le digo al oído:

\- Ha salido todo muy hermoso. ¿No lo crees esposo mío? – Él toma mi mano y gira su cabeza para darme un beso corto pero intenso en los labios. Un beso que demuestra emoción, deseo, anticipación.

\- Muy hermoso. Es cierto. Pero de toda la decoración del lugar, tú eres la más hermosa y brillante. – dice con voz suave. – Estás deslumbrante amor mío. Y me hace sentir orgulloso que seas completamente mía. Mía. – su voz es intensa, quema en mi piel y provoca una puntada en mi bajo vientre.

Nos besamos largo y tendido, pero suave, disfrutando de nuestros sabores, de nuestros perfumes. Solo nos detenemos cuando traen la comida y noto que estoy famélica. Comemos todos los manjares que Effie se ha encargado de traer desde el Capitolio como regalo de Paylor, la presidente. Por supuesto hay panes de Peeta, y mi favorito del Capitolio, el estofado de cordero. Buttercup se sube a una silla cerca de mi madre. Ese condenado gato con suerte sigue vivo. Nos llevamos mejor desde que él regresó del 13 por eso es que lo he dejado vivir hasta ahora. Pero mantenemos las distancias amigablemente. Mi madre lo ve y se sorprende y recuerdo que no le he dicho nada sobre la vuelta del gato, claro lo hice para no hacerla acordar más a Prim, pero quizás subestimé a mi madre. Ya no es como antes, ahora tiene más fuerzas.

Lo acaricia en la cabeza y le deja un poco de comida en la silla donde él está para que coma, luego su mirada se dirige a mí. Tiene los ojos brillantes pero alegres no tristes. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa y continúa con su plato.

Terminamos de comer y los músicos empiezan a tocar una alegre y divertida melodía, de repente todos los del 12 se ponen de pie a bailar. Las mesas son levantadas a un costado de la calle dejando espacio para una pista central. Peeta me tiende la mano y yo con emoción se la tomo. Nos movemos hacia el centro, él me aferra con firmeza de mi cintura y yo rodeo su cuello con un brazo y con el otro tomo su mano. Nos movemos al ritmo de la música y lo hacemos tan bien juntos, que pareciera que somos dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. Nuestros cuerpos han nacido para estar juntos, encajan a la perfección. Siento los músculos de Peeta tensarse y otro músculo endurecerse. No soy la única que piensa que nuestros cuerpos unidos son gloriosos, él está tan excitado que algo perverso se despierta en mí y me froto al ritmo de la música contra su cuerpo. Peeta gime y me besa ferozmente por unos segundos. Me separo antes de que llamemos la atención de todos los invitados.

\- Despidámonos rápido de todos y vayamos a la cabaña. – dice Peeta casi sin aliento. ¿A la cabaña? ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió eso? No importa, me encanta la idea.

\- Vamos. – digo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Me despido de mi madre con abrazos y besos y lágrimas de parte de ella. Le informo que nos iremos con Peeta a la cabaña a pasar la noche.

-Nunca te gustó quedarte hasta el final de las fiestas. – ríe. – Ve a cambiarte. Ustedes son los novios y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Les prepararé pastel y algo de comida para que lleven.

\- Gracias madre. – la abrazo y se dirige a la cocina.

\- Katniss. – Me volteo y está Gale de pie enfrente de mí. ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo? Aparecerse a mis espaldas, todo silencioso.

\- Gale, estaba yéndome a cambiar el vestido. – le digo a modo de apresurar la charla.

\- Sí, solo quería despedirme y desearte buena suerte. – dice sonriendo. – Y… quería darte las gracias por haberme invitado. Johanna lamenta no haber podido venir. – dice titubeante.

\- ¿Johanna? – pregunto interrogante.

\- Bueno, sí, ella está trabajando con Paylor y yo también fui transferido a su unidad… - me sorprendo, él se ve nervioso. Decido no instigarlo más, ya le preguntaré a Johanna. Ella sin duda me pondrá al tanto sobre qué clase de relación tienen. Le sonrío.

\- Ah. No lo sabía. Dile a Johanna que espero su llamada pronto. Y te felicito por tu trabajo Gale. – digo con soltura. – Me saludas a tu madre y hermanos por favor.

\- Claro Catnip. – sonríe con sinceridad. – Espero verte de nuevo.

\- Eres bienvenido Gale. Cuando quieran venir tú y Johanna, los recibiremos encantados. – digo y Gale se irgue nervioso. Ya me imagino la clase de relación que los une. Estoy contenta por ellos. Johanna es una mujer fuerte y hermosa y se merece ser feliz, ha estado tanto tiempo sola, sin nadie.

Nos despedimos y me dirijo a mi cuarto a quitarme el vestido. Encima de mi cama, me han preparado un bolso con ropa, seguramente Effie y sus cómplices. Peeta tenía planeado esto con antelación. Sonrío y mi estómago se tensa con expectación. Me visto con un vestido rojo con pequeños tirantes, de un largo hasta unos tres centímetros debajo de la rodilla y unas botas para caminar cómodamente por el bosque. Golpean la puerta y es Effie.

\- Querida, en esta bolsa tienes todo lo necesario para pasar unos días en esa cabaña. – dice Effie con emoción. – Te he guardado jabón, toallas, todo para la higienización y ropa cómoda y linda.

\- Gracias Effie. Pero, ¿tú sabías sobre el plan de Peeta o te acabas de enterar?- pregunto frunciéndole el ceño y mirándola fijamente.

\- Sí, si sabía, pero era una sorpresa. Oh Katniss, te va a encantar. Ese muchacho es tan ocurrente y romántico. – exclama.

\- ¡Effie! Ahora me muero de la curiosidad. ¿Qué ha hecho Peeta con mi cabaña? – pregunto exasperada. Ella ríe a carcajadas.

\- Te va a encantar. Solo espera y veras. – informa divertida. – Solo les pido que por favor mañana en la tarde estén presentables, porque pasaremos con Haymitch a dejarles unas cosas. – dice alargando la palabra "presentables", o sea "con ropa", quiso decir. Me río.

\- Bien, eso haremos. Y tú pórtate bien con Haymitch. – digo con diversión y un poco de maldad. Effie se pone pálida de la vergüenza. Riendo me dirijo fuera de la casa.

Peeta me espera con un bolso y una canasta de comida que preparó mi madre. Está llena hasta el tope y se ve pesada. Aunque Peeta la lleva como si fuera una liviana almohada. Nos sonreímos y emprendemos la marcha. ¿Qué sorpresa tendrá Peeta para mí en la cabaña?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce

* * *

\- ¿Qué hay en la cabaña Peeta? – pregunto ansiosa. Él ríe

\- Una sorpresa. Solo espera hasta que lleguemos, ya falta poco amor. – dice y me da una palmada en el trasero. Yo refunfuño pero sonrío de expectación.

Caminamos unos minutos más y a unos metros del lugar, Peeta deja las cosas en el suelo y me tapa los ojos con sus manos.

\- Ahora te guiaré hasta la entrada de nuestro nido de amor… - me río, su comentario demasiado cursi pero dulce lo hace reír a él también. – Bueno querida, no te burles. Te llevaré hasta allí pero abre los ojos solo cuando yo te diga.

Asiento y él me lleva abrazada hasta lo que asumo es el umbral de entrada. Aparta su mano de mis ojos y me dice que no los abra. Me levanta del suelo sin esfuerzo con una mano en mi espalda y la otra detrás de mis rodillas. Abro los ojos de inmediato.

\- Se supone que debo cargarte en brazos a nuestro cuarto de luna de miel. ¿Sabías eso? – niego con la cabeza algo sorprendida aún. – Sí, eso me dijo Haymitch y tu madre. Ahora vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

\- Está bien. Pero ¿por qué debes cargarme? ¿Te explicaron?

\- No, pero cuando venga Haymitch mañana le preguntamos. Subiré los escalones y entraré por la puerta, no te asustes, no te dejaré caer. – reforzó su sujeción en mi espalda.

\- Eso ya lo sé mi vida. Eres tan fuerte y no solo físicamente. Nunca me dejarías caer y yo haría lo mismo contigo. – sonrío con mis ojos cerrados, deseando poder ver su expresión. Siento sus labios encima de los míos y una ráfaga de calor me atraviesa. Peeta continúa besándome mientras camina. Se aparta de mi boca y suavemente me deja sobre mis pies.

\- Abre los ojos esposa mía. – dice con orgullo.

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo a unos pasos delante de mí, es una gran cama. Es alta, el colchón es grueso, y las sabanas y cubrecamas son blancas, la madera de las patas y del respaldar también es blanca. Una magnifica cama de recién casados. Luego veo que el color de la cabaña ha cambiado, las paredes son de un rosa pálido, realmente armonioso con detalles de prímulas en rosa y rojo. Al lado de la cama hay una pequeña mesa blanca con una lámpara, y un armario grande contra la pared. También hay una pequeña pero amplía mesa para cuatro personas de madera blanca con sillas a juego blancas con bordes rojos. El piso sigue siendo de madera marrón pero ha sido pulido y encerado. Pareciera que estoy de pie en alguna casa del Capitolio. Todo se ve tan nuevo y bello. Me giro hacia Peeta claramente sorprendida.

\- Sé cuánto amas esta cabaña y quise embellecerla porque para mí se ha convertido en el paraíso. – dice Peeta con una mirada llena de intensidad. Sé que se refiere a nuestra primera vez juntos. A ese hermoso día que pasamos amándonos sin preocupaciones. Para mí ese día aquí me hizo amar aún más este lugar.

\- Entonces este será nuestro refugio, nuestro nido de amor. – le digo riendo a Peeta.

\- ¿Se atreve a burlarse de mí en mi cara Sra. Mellark? – Peeta se acerca a mí en segundos, sin dejarme reaccionar, acerca su rostro al mío y sólo me mira intensamente a los ojos. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran, el deseo aumenta y busco con mis labios los suyos pero él no me deja alcanzarlo, me toma de los hombros y me empuja hasta que caigo en la cama. Semi- acostada lo observo acercarse, pone una rodilla en el colchón, entre mis piernas y se inclina hacia mí para besarme, no lo dejo.

\- Quiero que me permitas ver cómo te desvistes. – le digo con dificultad para respirar, jadeando. – él asiente sorprendido, se pone de pie. Lleva un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra. Se saca la chaqueta y la tira al suelo, luego lentamente y sin apartar la vista de mí, que observo con atención cada movimiento y detalle de su cuerpo, se desabotona la camisa. Cuatro botones, quijada, tres botones, pectorales, dos botones, abdominales y al último botón, torso completo, tengo una necesidad de acariciar su estómago duro, su pecho firme, me arrimo a la orilla de la cama para estar más cerca suyo. Se quita la camisa completamente y la deja caer al suelo también. Miro los músculos de sus brazos prominentes, cuanto amo esos brazos que tantas veces me han tendido la mano, me han acariciado, aferrado. Se quita los zapatos, luego se irgue para continuar con los botones de su pantalón cuya tela deja en evidencia su excitación. Sonrío de anticipación. Desabotona, baja el cierre, deja caer al piso. Me pongo de pie y paso mis manos por su pecho, dejo pequeños besos en su cuello y él gime. Doy un paso hacia atrás y me bajo el cierre de mi vestido, este cae al suelo dejándome únicamente con mis bragas cubriéndome. Peeta pasea sus ojos de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo, provocando las punzadas dolorosas y excitantes entre mis muslos y el cosquilleo en mis pezones. Mi esposo corre a mí y me tumba de espaldas en la cama, él se acuesta a mi lado y recorre con sus manos mi cuerpo. Gimo de placer cuando su boca atrapa la mía y me quedo sin aliento. Nuestras respiraciones frenéticas y desesperadas hacen que nos apartemos, Peeta se arrodilla frente a mí y me quita las bragas, se quita sus calzones y se coloca entre mis piernas con rapidez.

\- Te voy a amar rápido y desesperadamente. No aguanto más.

Yo asiento sin aliento y él de una embestida sorda está profundamente dentro de mí. Grito de sorpresa y de deseo. Él comienza un ritmo rápido, alocado que inunda la habitación con nuestros gritos, jadeos, respiraciones. Rápido, rápido y fuerte llegamos los dos al orgasmo y por unos segundos creo que veo todo blanco alrededor mío. Peeta cae sobre mí agotado, sudado y jadeando. Me aferro a él con mis piernas en su cadera y con mis brazos alrededor de su espalda.

\- Te amo. – nos decimos al mismo tiempo en que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Reímos y al poco tiempo nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince

* * *

Han pasado cinco meses desde nuestro casamiento. Pasamos un mes hermoso de luna de miel en nuestra cabaña, amándonos sin cesar a cada hora. Luego regresamos a nuestra aldea muy felices, decididos a dedicar por lo menos un fin de semana para nosotros en la cabaña. Estábamos alegres de regresar pero algo tristes por dejar atrás los maravillosos días allí y la quietud y calma del bosque.

Mudamos las cosas de Peeta a mi casa, excepto por sus utensilios de cocina. Viviríamos juntos en la mía pero él levantaría una nueva panadería en la que antes era su casa de soltero. Peeta siempre vivió allí solo, su familia no quiso mudarse con él una vez que regresamos victoriosos de los Juegos.

Nos acostumbramos a amoldar nuestros cuerpos para dormir cómodamente juntos, organizamos nuestros espacios en la casa, nuestros horarios de ocio para que coincidieran. Han sido los mejores meses de mi vida, levantarme en las mañanas con sus brazos a mi alrededor, bañarnos juntos, desayunar, cocinar, jugar, todo juntos, Peeta hasta me ha acompañado unas cinco veces a cazar. Cada vez aprende a mejorar el ruido de sus pisadas.

Haymitch y Effie, que oficializaron su relación vivían peleando, en broma pero discrepaban mucho, nos envidiaban nuestra sincronía y dulce relación. Será que estábamos destinados desde siempre a estar juntos, no encuentro otra explicación más que esa. Aunque Haymitch tiene una teoría que debo decir es bastante acertada. Dice que nos llevamos a la perfección porque yo estoy en armonía y no tengo problemas, que siempre fui yo la que impedía la fluidez de nuestra relación.

Peeta dice que no, que no es por mí, que es por la situación, por la Nación, que ésta le permite a todos aspirar a alcanzar la felicidad. Todos queremos rehacer nuestras vidas, reconstruir de las cenizas lo que se nos fue quitado. No hemos tenido demasiadas pesadillas. Y cuando yo las tengo sólo me abrazo con fuerza a él y al rato pasan. Él en cambio se queda estático, como en trance y lo tengo que calmar yo, con suaves caricias y besos, diciéndole que estoy a su lado hasta que afloja la tensión y nos dormimos abrazados. Somos complementos importantes para el otro. Sin uno de nosotros, el otro no funcionaria.

Estamos en otoño ahora, hace un clima perfecto. Ayer recibí una llamada de Johanna, desde mi casamiento que no he recibido noticias ni de ella ni de Gale. Supongo que se sentían algo avergonzados o se encontraban ocupados, ya que ahora trabajan para la presidente Paylor. De todas formas me sorprendió su llamado, me dijo que planeaba visitarnos al día siguiente. No me dijo nada sobre Gale ni yo se lo mencioné. No quería presionarla así que le dije que la recibiríamos encantados, que Peeta cocinaría algo delicioso para ella. Johanna más relajada me dijo que quería un pastel de fresas de postre.

Al terminar la conversación telefónica, me dirigí a ver a Peeta a su nueva panadería, cruzando la calle. Lo encontré con un delantal blanco y un gorro también blanco en su cabeza, tenía sus manos en la masa. Me quedé observando cómo se esforzaba para unificar la masa, sus brazos se inflaban y algunas venas se le marcaban en los antebrazos. Mordía su labio inferior y su cara de concentración me despertó los sentidos. Su ceño fruncido siempre provocaba algo en mí, era imposible no querer besarlo cuando se veía tan irresistible. Sacudí mi cabeza, respiré hondo y me acerque por detrás, abrazándolo por la cintura. Él respiró pesadamente y dejó de mover sus manos.

\- Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te extrañaba. – dije apretándome más contra su espalda.

\- Yo también, justo estaba pensando en que esta sería la última tanda de panes por hoy y me iría a casa a tomar un baño contigo. – dijo girando su cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo para mirarme por la esquina de sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio? Era por eso que te veías tan concentrado…

\- Estaba muy concentrando porque estaba pensando en la parte en que te desvestiría para entrar en la bañera juntos.

\- Pues entonces termina deprisa. – reí y lo solté para colocarme en frente de él, así podía ver sus hermosos ojos. – Yo te espero. – él sonrío y siguió con lo suyo.

\- A que no adivinas quién llamó hace unos minutos. – dije con tono divertido. Él levanto sus ojos de la masa y me miró curioso.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó sonriendo y mirándome, mientras con las manos terminaba de armar los panes.

\- Johanna… - él levantó las cejas tanto que casi se le pierden con la línea del cabello. – Sí, dijo que vendría a visitarnos mañana por la tarde.

\- ¿En serio, Y dijo por qué? ¿Vendrá ella sola? – Peeta preguntó metiendo los panes al horno. Luego dándose la vuelta esperó ansioso mi respuesta.

\- No me dijo. Sólo que vendría a visitarnos y que nos lo debía por no haber podido asistir a nuestra boda. Eso fue todo. Ah y que quiere que le prepares un pastel de fresas. – dije riendo. Peeta no rió con esto último, algo estaba rondando su mente.

\- Yo nunca le he hecho a Johanna un pastel de fresas. Pero sí hice algunos el día de la boda. – dijo con el ceño fruncido nuevamente. Estaba tratando de decir o de llegar a algo en su cabeza.

\- Peeta, ¿Piensas que Gale le habló a Johanna de tus pasteles y por eso quiere probarlos? – pregunté tratando de sacarle la sospecha antes de que pueda formularla.

\- Sí, es exactamente lo que pienso. Y también pienso amor, que tendré que hacer un pastel grande porque Johanna no vendrá sola mañana. – Peeta rió y se dirigió al lavatorio a lavarse las manos.

\- Quizás, sí. De todas formas yo no descartaba esa posibilidad porque pienso que se sienten algo apenados tal vez, por eso es que no lo dicen claramente. Pero yo le dije a Gale que eran bienvenidos los dos.

\- Sí Katniss pero entiéndelos, él te quiso mucho y Johanna sabía de tu confusión con él. – dijo Peeta acercándose a mí, ya sin el delantal, el gorro y sin masa en las manos.

\- Sí, tienes razón, aunque no sobre Johanna. Ella sabía que yo lo quería a Gale pero también sabía de qué forma lo quería y de qué forma te quería a ti. – Peeta me abrazó y me llevó hasta la puerta, apagó las luces y nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

\- Effie vendrá dentro de una semana del Capitolio a visitarnos por lo que tendremos que invitar a Haymitch a la cena de esta noche. Necesitaré hablar con él para que se comporte y no los avergüence. Haymitch ha dejado de beber, solo lo hace dos veces al día y solo dos copas. Almuerzo y cena. Gracias Effie. Aunque sigue comportándose como siempre, es insolente. Peeta y yo estamos demasiado acostumbrados, Johanna también pero a Gale no le caía demasiado bien en el pasado.

\- Debo buscarlos en la estación con Peeta dentro de una hora, él sigue en la panadería todavía. Quizás venga solo Johanna y con Peeta hemos malinterpretado el pastel de fresas. Quizás hayamos interpretado todo a la perfección. Hasta que no llegue la hora no lo sabremos.

Peeta llega apurado con un gran pastel de unos 40 centímetros de ancho y 20 de alto, cubierto de fresas y crema. Lo lleva a la cocina y luego viene corriendo hacia mí. Me levanta en el aire y me da un fuerte beso en los labios antes de soltarme en el piso.

\- Luces hermosa. En un minuto estoy listo querida. – dice dándome una nalgada antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. Yo me quedo riendo.

Mi esposo baja en cinco minutos, bañado, perfumado y bien vestido. Lleva un pantalón azul marino con camisa blanca y botas negras. Su corto cabello rubio, mojado, lo lleva peinado hacia atrás. Luce devastadoramente guapo y sexy. La palpitación en mi bajo vientre provoca que exhale un gemido. Peeta levanta una ceja y sonríe. ¿Tan guapo me encuentro? – pregunta divertido.

\- Ni te imaginas. Me provocas querer arrancarte la ropa… - digo mirándolo con exageración de arriba abajo. Él suelta una sonora carcajada. Adoro cuando ríe así, feliz, despreocupado. Me alegra mucho que no sienta desconfianza sobre encontrarnos con Gale hoy, si es que lo hacemos obviamente.

\- Guarda esas ganas para después mi chica en llamas. – dice antes de darme un suave y largo beso. - ¿Nos vamos?

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hasta la estación de trenes, jugando y riendo. Jugamos a un juego que consiste en que uno de los dos tenga la palma de su mano abierta hacia arriba y la otra persona apoye la suya rápidamente sin que el otro cierre su mano sobre ella. Siempre gano yo porque la mano de Peeta es demasiado grande y yo soy rápida. Pero aun así jugamos porque nos gusta reírnos y estar en contacto el uno con el otro.

Llegamos a la estación justo cuando un tren llega desde el Capitolio. Esperamos ansiosos tomados de los brazos a que baje la gente por las distintas salidas. Algunos hombres descargan cajas con comida, medicina, materiales y otras cosas que aquí en el Doce no tenemos. Me había olvidado completamente que hoy era el día de entrega.

En la salida del tren justo en frente nuestro, vemos descender a una mujer alta, delgada con el pelo negro liso y corto hasta los hombros, vestida con unos pantalones blancos ajustados, una chaqueta roja hasta la cadera y unos zapatos con tacones negros. Es Johanna, se ve tan distinta, elegante, femenina. Su cabello luce increíble, la última vez que la vi, ella lo llevaba muy corto. Nos miramos con Peeta y sacudimos nuestros brazos para que Johanna nos vea. Ella nos sonríe y baja del tren, detrás de ella aparece Gale. Él lleva un pantalón verde y una chaqueta negra, luce muy guapo. Nos ve y nos dedica una sonrisa pequeña. Tiene vergüenza, lo conozco demasiado bien. Peeta aprieta mi brazo y me giro para mirarlo. Sonríe.

\- Teníamos razón. – dice riendo.

\- Sí, será un largo día amor. – digo dándole un beso y centrando mi atención en la parejita que se acerca.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dieciséis

* * *

\- ¡Hola tortolitos! – exclama Johanna extendiendo sus brazos hacia nosotros. Doy un paso adelante llevando a Peeta conmigo de la mano y Johanna nos abraza a ambos a la vez.

\- Johanna, es genial verte de tan buen humor. – dice Peeta con tono sarcástico. Johanna ríe. Gale se ve nervioso.

\- Es genial verte a ti normal y no actuando como un loco también Peeta. – dice y Peeta frunce el ceño por un momento para luego reír.

\- Hola Gale. – digo tratando de romper el hielo. - ¿Cómo has estado?

Él sonríe y le da la mano a Peeta que se la extiende para saludar. Me mira no sabiendo qué hacer. Yo me adelanto y le doy una palmada en el hombro.

\- He estado bien. Gracias. ¿Y ustedes? – pregunta Gale, ya no tan incómodo.

\- Sí, cuéntennos cómo va la vida de casados. – dice Johanna. Con Peeta nos miramos y nos sonreímos. – Uh, no, mejor no digan nada, ya les veo las caras.

\- Hemos estado de maravilla. Peeta se ha puesto una panadería nueva en su antigua casa. – digo con orgullo.

\- Eso es genial Peeta. Los felicito. – dice Gale sinceramente.

\- Gracias, pero ni se imaginan la noticia más increíble. – dice Peeta y ya me imagino que dirá. Johanna lo mira con curiosidad. Yo río con anticipo. – Haymitch y Effie son oficialmente novios.

Johanna abre los ojos como platos y su boca parece una perfecta O. Gale ríe. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la aldea. Gale lleva el bolso de él al hombro y la maleta de Johanna arrastrando. Peeta se ofrece a llevar algo, pero Gale le dice que no hace falta que su bolso no pesa y que la maleta de Johanna es con ruedas. Johanna me toma del brazo haciendo que me adelante con ella y deje a Peeta y a Gale atrás.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas Katniss. Disculpa. – dice Johanna más seria y nerviosa que cuando bajó del tren y nos saludó tan alegremente.

\- Por supuesto, te escucho. – digo apoyando mi mano en su hombro para darle algo de confianza.

\- Verás, no te dije que venía con Gale porque por teléfono no era la mejor manera. Y a ambos nos cuesta esta situación, no sabemos ser claros. Queremos serlo y pensamos que lo más difícil era hablarlo contigo, ya que ustedes han estado distanciados pero luego lo invitaste a tu boda y fuiste amable con él. – titubea, está completamente nerviosa. No conozco esta fase de la personalidad de Johanna. Le sonrío y ella parece organizar las palabras en su mente. – Estamos juntos… como pareja hace ocho meses.

Hace una pausa y me mira con ojos expectantes. Yo me rio y la abrazo. Ya sabía que estaban juntos. Lo supe desde mi casamiento y no sentí más que alegría por ambos. Si hubiese tenido algún sentimiento aún por Gale, de los que solía tener antes de los juegos, cuando me ponía celosa de las chicas con las que Gale había estado, lo menos que haría sería felicitarlos. Pero son los mejores amigos que he tenido y ambos merecen ser felices y dejar atrás su soledad. Y yo amo con toda mi alma a Peeta. Deseo que su amor sea casi como el nuestro. Casi, porque el nuestro es único.

\- Los felicito. En verdad. Estoy muy contenta por ambos. Peeta y yo lo sospechábamos pero no queríamos indagarles para no hacerlos sentir incomodos.

\- ¿Cómo supieron? No entiendo. – pregunta Johanna entre aliviada y sorprendida.

\- En nuestra boda Gale nos dijo que tú mandabas tus felicitaciones y disculpas por no poder asistir. Y luego lo notamos nervioso y nos contó que trabajaban juntos para Paylor. – dije

\- Oh. Sí debí imaginarlo y haberle prohibido hablarles de mí. Siempre se pone nervioso cuando me nombra. Así fue como Paylor se enteró de nuestra relación. Preguntó por mí y él contestó que aún dormía porque estaba enferma y él sudaba y tartamudeaba. – se da la vuelta para mirar a Gale y le saca la lengua. Él la mira confundido, luego ríe.

\- Bueno pero no le eches toda la culpa a Gale porque la mayor pista nos la diste tú cuando llamaste ayer. Hablaste de la tarta de fresas y Peeta solo la hizo en nuestra boda. Por lo que dedujimos que Gale te contó sobre ella. – Johanna se enrojece hasta la línea del cabello y estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Peeta acercándose.

\- Le conté sobre tu deducción con la tarta de fresas. – Peeta ríe.

\- Yo le conté a Gale y no reaccionó así. – dice Peeta señalando a Gale que se había acercado a Johanna y la palmeaba en la espalda.

\- Es que… es muy divertido… ¿Tú te acuerdas de toda la comida que preparas siempre? – nos reímos todos excepto Peeta que se queda pensante.

\- Sí, en verdad recuerdo toda la comida que preparo y quienes la comen. – dice Peeta. Yo lo abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eso es porque mi chico del pan es un profesional. – les digo a nuestros invitados.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y vemos a Haymitch esperando en la entrada. Él nos ve y se incorpora acercándose.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a las parejitas felices. – dice riendo.

\- Sí Haymitch, solo faltas tú. ¿Dónde está Effie?- le retruca Johanna con voz maliciosa y divertida a la vez.

Haymitch me fulmina con la mirada. Yo me encojo de hombros y Peeta se acerca a Haymitch para decirle algo al oído. Haymitch ríe.

\- Bien, tengo hambre. Entremos. – informa Haymitch impaciente.

Entramos en la casa, Peeta y Gale suben a dejar el equipaje en las habitaciones de huéspedes mientras Johanna y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar la mesa y Haymitch va a hacer una llamada al escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo es que comenzó su relación? – me animo a preguntar. Johanna me mira por unos segundos inexpresiva luego ríe.

\- Nos llevábamos muy mal. Terriblemente mal. Y teníamos que trabajar juntos todo el tiempo. Después nos fuimos acostumbrando el uno al otro y nos divertíamos peleando, hasta que ya no pudimos controlar la atracción. – dice Johanna con voz soñadora.

\- Sí y aún seguimos peleando por todo. Es la costumbre. – interrumpe Gale. Su voz se escucha feliz, satisfecha. Johanna se acerca a él y le da un corto beso en los labios. Y él la sostiene por la cintura.

\- Se ven muy bien juntos. Los felicito sinceramente. – les digo y me acerco para abrazarlos. Ellos se sorprenden. – Estoy algo sensible, disculpen. Es que ustedes son de las mejores personas que conozco y verlos felices me hace mucho más feliz a mí.

\- Gracias Catnip. – dice Gale con verdadero agradecimiento en su voz. Y sé que es feliz con mi aprobación, al igual que yo lo fui con la suya el día de mi boda.

\- Amor, ayúdame a llevar la comida. Muchachos pueden sentarse. – anuncia Peeta llegando desde el escritorio. Johanna y Gale se sientan uno junto al otro y cuchichean mientras Peeta y yo preparamos los platos. Pollo al curry que huele exquisito. Mi esposo se acerca para susurrarme.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – suena preocupado.

\- Sí, claro. Me siento increíble. ¿Por qué preguntas mi vida?

\- Es que desde hace unos días te noto demasiado sensible y pensé que estabas con tu periodo, pero claramente no ya que anoche hicimos el amor… y quizás….

\- ¿Quizás qué? – pregunto. Al escucharme decir eso, comprendo a lo que se refiere Peeta. Él se ve asustado, nervioso. – No, no. Todavía me faltan unos días para mi periodo. – digo sonriendo forzosamente. Tenemos invitados, luego me ocuparé de hacer bien los cálculos. Pero Peeta tiene razón, quizás esté en cinta.

Servimos la comida, Haymitch regresa sonriente. La cena pasa sorprendentemente bien. Charlamos de sus trabajos, de la panadería de Peeta, de mi caza, de todo, pero yo no puedo apartar la preocupación de mi mente. Actúo frente a ellos como si todo estuviera bien y nadie se da cuenta por suerte.

Tengo un atraso de quince días. "Todo estará bien, Ya no hay más Juegos. Tienes a Peeta. Todo estará bien. "me repito intentando calmar mi miedo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Diecisiete

* * *

Estoy corriendo por el bosque desesperada buscando el lugar de donde proviene la voz de Peeta. No lo encuentro, él grita. Está sufriendo y yo no lo encuentro. Siento la desesperación y la falta de aire en mis pulmones ralentizar el ritmo de mi cuerpo. Ya no tengo fuerzas para correr. Las lágrimas me nublan la vista, los pies me pesan, ya no puedo, no puedo seguir. Los gritos se detienen súbitamente.

\- ¡Peeta! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Peeta! – grito desesperada.

Los gritos reinician desgarradores, fuertes. A los gritos de Peeta los acompaña un llanto de bebé estridente que lastima mis oídos.

\- ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss sálvalo! – grita Peeta, seguramente refiriéndose al bebé. ¿Qué bebé? ¿De quién es ese bebé? Algo en mí me indica que es mío. Es mi bebé, de Peeta y mío.

Tropiezo con mis propios pies al comprender y caigo fuertemente al suelo, me clavo pequeñas ramas y piedras en ambas palmas. Mis rodillas se raspan, desgarrando mis vaqueros. El dolor es insoportable, el pesar de mi corazón no me deja respirar. Me quedo ovillada, aferrándome las rodillas contra el pecho, volviéndome loca con los clamores que inundan el bosque. Grito, grito hasta lastimarme las cuerdas vocales, hasta que arden tanto que me es imposible inhalar aire.

\- Katniss, amor despierta. Es solo una pesadilla, una pesadilla amor. Estoy aquí, despierta.. – la voz de Peeta se cuela entre los clamores y el llanto del bebé. Su voz serena y calmada me hace abrir los ojos.

Veo su pecho firme y bronceado primero, luego siento su brazo aferrando mi espalda y su mano acariciando el largo de mi cabello. Sus labios presionados contra mi frente susurrando y depositando pequeños besos en mi enderezo en la cama y lo miro concienzudamente, comprobando que esté bien. Él me sonríe y mi corazón da un vuelco al recordar los gritos y clamores de él en mi pesadilla. El nudo en mi garganta provoca unos sollozos y luego irremediablemente dan paso a las lágrimas. Con desesperación me aferro a Peeta por la espalda, hundiendo mi rostro húmedo en su pecho.

\- Tranquila mi vida, fue solo una pesadilla. Tranquila.

\- Fue… la peor… de todas… las que he tenido. – digo entrecortadamente, sollozando, tratando de controlar mis pulsaciones.

\- ¿Quieres contarme? Quizás te haga sentir mejor. – dice mi esposo dulcemente, abrazándome con tanta fuerza, insuflándome confianza y seguridad.

\- Soñé que estaba en el bosque perdida, tú me llamabas, gritabas desesperadamente por mí y yo corría para todos lados. Y no podía hallarte, no podía, me faltaba el aire en los pulmones y dolía tanto. Luego, luego el llanto de un bebé. Y tú me pedías que lo salvara, y ambos gritaban y yo no podía hacer nada, nada. Estaba desesperada amor, quería morir. Nunca he experimentado una desesperación e impotencia de tal grado. – le cuento a Peeta y miro sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, tienen un brillo que adivino, son lágrimas.

No dice nada por largos segundos que se me hacen eternos. Lo abrazo y le doy besos en su hombro, luego en sus pectorales. Permanezco apoyada en su pecho escuchando los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Sigue sin decir nada. Algo de mi relato lo perturbó.

\- ¿Por qué soñaste con un bebé Katniss? – pregunta con su voz seria y severa. Parece intuir algo, está claramente molesto. Me separo de su pecho para observarlo incrédula. Él alarga el brazo y enciende la luz del velador. – ¿Es por el comentario que hice anoche? ¿Te perturbó? ¿O por otra razón? – su voz es dura, cómo de reproche. Sabe que le mentí.

\- Tengo un atraso de quince días. – confieso mirándolo a los ojos azules que en este momento se han teñido de negro. Él permanece con el rostro imperturbable.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Qué ganabas con eso? – pregunta con dolor en su voz. Alargo mi mano para tocarlo y él la aparta. – No, no. Explícate. Quiero entender por qué estás de nuevo ocultándome cosas.

\- Peeta, no te dije nada porque debía hacer cálculos y teníamos invitados. Por favor, perdóname, por favor amor. – suplico aferrándole las manos. Esta vez se deja. – Ese fue el único motivo, lo juro, créeme.

Su ceño fruncido con dureza se relaja y me toma en sus brazos. Me besa con intensidad. Su lengua acaricia la mía con desesperación, sus labios envuelven los míos por completo, jadeo, él exhala un ronco gemido. Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento. Su beso me despierta los cinco sentidos, el latido entre mis piernas se torna doloroso.

\- Perdóname amor mío. No debí enojarme y juzgarte. Yo sé que tú no quieres tener hijos todavía. Sólo me puso mal que me ocultaras lo de tu atraso y tu pesadilla, digamos que no ayuda en nada. – dice Peeta atrayéndome a su pecho, colocándome entre sus piernas. Noto su erección por el intenso beso de hace momentos, en mi baja espalda.

\- Hacía tanto que no tenía pesadillas. – digo reflexionando. Gracias a la felicidad de estar con Peeta. Pero la preocupación de estar embarazada, las trajo de vuelta.

\- Lo sé. Quizás deberías haberme contado antes de dormir con esta preocupación rondando tu cabeza. Creo que habría ayudado.

\- Sí tendría que haberte dicho que quizás espero un hijo tuyo. Pero no sé por qué no lo hice. Tal vez porque no quiero que te ilusiones. Sé lo mucho que deseas ser padre… - digo absorbiendo el aroma de su cuello, acariciándolo con mi nariz.

\- Y yo sé lo asustada que debías estar anoche. Lo asustada que estás ahora.

\- No amor, ahora no estoy asustada. Te tengo a ti. – digo con sincera dulzura en su oído. Él gira la cabeza y me besa en los labios.

\- Mañana iré a ver al médico Peeta. Y si estoy embarazada, aunque no me sienta preparada en este momento, superaré mi temor e iremos paso a paso.

\- Si cariño, paso a paso. – dice mi Peeta controlando su alegría. Sé que trata de disimularla para que yo no me sienta mal. Él piensa que no hay fundamentos para mi miedo de concebir pero me respeta tanto hasta el punto de no discutir mi decisión de esperar. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir culpable, el no poder emocionarme junto con él. No es que desee no tener hijos, lo que deseo es superar mi miedo. Ya no hay juegos, los niños tienen esperanzas de crecer y ser felices. Peeta y yo tenemos dinero, casa, pero mi temor no va por ese lado. Es el pasado lo que se aferra tanto a mí, que no me permite liberarme de una vez por todas. Pero de a poco lo voy a lograr, con Peeta a mi lado, puedo hacerlo todo.

Me doy vuelta y le tomo el rostro con mis manos y presiono mis labios en los suyos con ansiedad. Me acomodo a horcajadas entre sus piernas sin apartarme de su boca. Él me aferra y me acerca más a él por mis caderas. Luego sus manos acarician y masajean mis nalgas con excitación. Tiro de su cabello y profundizo el beso jadeando en su boca y respirando su aliento dulce y caliente. Él me levanta y rápidamente corre mis bragas a un costado para introducirse dentro de mí. Le ayudo a bajar sus calzones y con una velocidad desesperada me penetra. Gruñe y se aparta de mis labios para bajar el tirante de mi camisón y besar mis pechos. Juguetea con uno de mis pezones mientras yo me muevo sobre su miembro lentamente tratando de perpetuar el placer.

Mis intenciones son buenas, pero siento que el orgasmo me alcanzará antes de lo planeado. Empiezo a moverme más rápido, enloqueciendo a Peeta que me aferra por la espalda con fuerza mientras embiste al mismo ritmo que yo. Nos movemos buscando nuestros labios para alcanzar el éxtasis unidos de todas las formas posibles. Gemimos en los labios del otro, lo más silencioso posible, ya que en unas habitaciones más abajo en el pasillo se encuentran Gale y Johanna.

Sudorosos y cansados nos volvemos a acostar abrazados.

\- ¿Crees que nos escucharon, amor? – pregunto besando la mejilla de Peeta. Tiene una barba de pocos días creciendo. Nunca lo he visto con barba, pienso tocándole las mejillas. En el capitolio le daban algo a los hombres para que el vello no les creciera durante la estadía en la arena.

\- No lo creo. Y si lo hicieron, ¿Qué importa? Estamos casados y es nuestra casa, preciosa. – dice besándome la mano que acaricia su mejilla. Río, Peeta siempre se lleva mis pesadillas, siempre me calma. La vida con él a mi lado es maravillosa. Estoy segura de que si estoy esperando un hijo suyo será aún mejor, porque él será el padre y me cuidará aún más. Me amará aún más y yo a él, si es que eso es posible. Será el niño o niña más afortunado del mundo.

Me duermo esperanzada y feliz en sus brazos.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dieciocho

* * *

Despierto pacíficamente, con alegría y recuerdo el porqué de estos sentimientos. Peeta. Estiro mis brazos hacía el lado izquierdo de la gran cama y solo palmo sabanas arrugadas. El lugar de mi esposo está vacío. Abro los ojos para comprobarlo y me encuentro con el escrutinio de alguien sentado en una silla a unos metros de distancia. Abro bien los ojos y me siento derecha en la cama.

\- ¿Me buscabas preciosa?

\- Por supuesto. Yo siempre te busco. – le digo a Peeta con una gran sonrisa. Él estaba velando mi sueño, esperando a que despertara. Veo que tiene una bandeja con el desayuno preparado justo en frente de él.

\- ¿Me preparaste el desayuno? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estas despierto? – le pregunto poniéndome de pie, sintiéndome extraña. Los ojos de Peeta se agrandan y suelta un gruñido. Lo miro ceñuda sin entender su expresión.

\- Amor… estás desnuda. Cúbrete por favor. – dice nervioso. Miro hacia abajo a mi cuerpo descubierto y luego de nuevo a Peeta.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que me cubra? ¿Es que acaso te distraigo? – pregunto robando la frase de Finnick. Querido amigo, solo pensar en él, me hace sentir no tan juguetona como pretendía parecer.

\- Sí, sabes que si me distraes. Mucho. – remarca el mucho poniéndose de pie y evidenciando su erección. Yo sonrío satisfecha. Amo tener ese control sobre él. Porque solo yo lo tengo. Con solo dirigirle una mirada o unas palabras seductoras, él se endurece para mí. – Tenemos que salir amor, por favor vístete.

\- Está bien. ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto poniéndome mi bata de seda verde.

\- Al médico. Tenemos que sacarnos esa duda cuanto antes. – y con eso recuerdo lo de anoche por completo. Me tenso sin querer. Trago con dificultad. Peeta me abraza y yo le sonrío. – Primero come, luego si quieres, me ducho contigo. Pero brevemente. – dice aclarando, como si yo fuera a abusar sexualmente de él. Aunque sospecho que eso es lo que él desea. Rio y me siento a devorar las tostadas, el jugo, la leche y los huevos que preparó para mí. Luego ambos nos dirigimos a la bañera. Él no se desviste al principio, solo me ayuda a enjabonarme hasta que no puede más y se quita la ropa. Hacemos el amor rápida e intensamente, nos vestimos, me peino en una trenza y salimos de la casa.

\- Oh por Dios, me olvidé completamente de Johanna y Gale. – afirmo alarmada mirando a Peeta. – ¿Dónde están?

\- Tranquila, salieron muy temprano en la madrugada, cómo a la hora en que nosotros estábamos bastante ocupados, para oírlos. – me informa Peeta divertido y me guiña un ojo. Yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme, llegando a la conclusión de que quizás sí nos hayan oído. – En fin, dejaron una nota avisando que iban al bosque a cazar y que regresaban por la tarde antes de la hora de la cena.

\- Oh, genial. – digo pensando en el hecho de que era lo mejor así no los dejábamos solos para ir al médico, teniendo que inventar una excusa. No podíamos decirles adonde íbamos. No todavía.

\- Si, hacen una pareja linda, ¿no lo crees? Digo, Johanna es unos años mayor que él y él ha dejado de ser tan serio al estar con ella.

\- Si, se complementan. Aunque ambos tienen en común, personalidades fuertes y a la vez dulces. – Peeta asiente, y nos detenemos en la casa del boticario. Es un médico del distrito 7 que se ofrecio para vivir en el 12 con su familia. Le va muy bien, ya que Paylor mandó a reconstruir las casas de los habitantes sobrevivientes del bombardeo, la mayoría ha regresado.

Entramos y una pequeña niña con cabello largo, negro y brillante se nos acerca corriendo. Es hermosa, sus ojos son celestes como el cielo y muy grandes. Sonrío al pensar que si tengo una hija, quizás se le parezca. El pensamiento me deja helada en el lugar. Fue un pensamiento impulsivo, no premeditado, sin embargo, alegre.

\- Hola Katniss y Peeta. ¿Vienen a ver a mi papi?

\- Hola linda. – saluda mi esposo con una sonrisa grande y ojos brillantes. Sus ojos se le parecen a los de la niña cuando están así de alegres y brillantes. – Sí, venimos a ver a tu papá. ¿Puedes llamarlo?

La niña sale corriendo hacía la sala, gritando: "¡Papi, Papi, te buscan!"

\- Qué preciosa niña… – dice Peeta. Yo lo miro y me acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

\- Si nosotros tenemos una niña, se parecerá a ella. Tendrá tus mismos ojos azules y mi cabello oscuro. – le digo y él se gira para observar mi expresión sonriente.

\- En cambio yo quiero que sea igualita a ti, que tenga tus ojos que me llenan el alma de orgullo y amor cuando me miran.

\- No amor, entonces será una consentida.- digo y Peeta ríe. - Que se parezca a ambos. Aunque quizás sus cabellos sean rubios como tú, como mi madre y Prim.

Me da un beso tierno, dulce y muy significativo. Me agradece el estar pensando en cómo sería un hijo nuestro, aun si todavía no sabemos si espero uno o no. Pero solo la esperanza de un posible bebé conmigo y que yo quiera tenerlo para él significa la mayor alegría. Y a mí me encanta verlo feliz.

\- Señores Mellark. ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo serles de ayuda? – dice el doctor Johns.

\- Bien, Doc. Solo… veníamos a por un chequeo. – dice Peeta señalándome.

\- Tengo un atraso de más de 15 días y quería saber si estoy embarazada, Doctor. – digo dando más información porque Peeta al parecer por primera vez se ha quedado sin palabras.

El doctor sonríe alegre y divertido. Es un hombre muy bueno y amable. Bastante guapo debo añadir. Es alto, cabello negro y ojos azules. Igual a la niña. Nos lleva hacia una habitación donde hay una camilla, como las del Capitolio. Hay varias máquinas alrededor, también del Capitolio y una estantería que ocupa toda una pared, con medicinas, frascos de pastillas, jeringas.

\- Katniss recuéstate y levántate la camisa, dejando libre tu vientre. – dice el médico. Hago lo que me dice y Peeta se queda a un costado observando. El hombre enciende unas máquinas y se ve una pequeña pantalla iluminada. – Voy a colocar un gel algo frio en tu vientre y lo voy a esparcir con este elemento, que es como una cámara rayos x, que me permitirá ver dentro de tu útero. Todo lo podrás ver en esta pantalla. Relájate, no duele absolutamente nada. – asiento, confío en él pero debo admitir que no entendí nada de lo que me explicó. Pero así es con los aparatos milagrosos del Capitolio.

El médico comienza a mover el pequeño objeto, que parece un micrófono, sobre mi estómago. Luego se detiene en un punto y se oye de repente un: "toctoctoctoctoctoctoc" rápido. Miro al hombre y este sonríe maravillado.

\- Ese es el latido del corazón de tu bebé. – dice y me quedo estática mirándolo. No atino a mirar la expresión de Peeta pero veo por el rabillo del ojo que se acerca y me acaricia el cabello. – Y este es el bebé – señala la pantalla y mis ojos divisan el pequeño frijol que es mi hijo. Mi hijo… - es muy pequeño todavía, pero más adelante podremos ver si es niño o niña.

\- Estamos esperando un bebé. – dice Peeta con lágrimas en los ojos, no lo veo porque estoy hipnotizada mirando el monitor, pero siento la humedad de su rostro en mis mejillas, mientras él me besa la frente. Lo miro y siento como se me nubla la vista.

\- ¿Por …. Por qué.. ssu corazón lalate tan rrápido? – pregunto.

\- Oh, eso es normal para un bebé formándose. Su corazoncito trabaja más que el nuestro ahora. – dice.

\- Doc. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – pregunta Peeta alegre y con sus palabras de regreso.

\- Tiene alrededor de un mes y medio. Katniss sé que tú sigues saliendo a cazar, te recomiendo que dejes de hacerlo y estés tranquila durante los siete meses y medio que te quedan de gestación. Sé que eres precavida, pero por cualquier riesgo, es mejor que dejes de ir al bosque.

Asiento, todavía sorprendida y sin recuperar el habla.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no puede realizar ningún tipo de actividad física? – pregunta Peeta y me causa mucha gracia, porque se ve asustado y sé que es por haberme hecho el amor hace unas horas dos veces. El doctor parece entender la incógnita de su pregunta y ríe también.

\- Si te refieres a relaciones sexuales, sí, pueden tener sin ningún problema, mientras no sea con brusquedad. – dice el hombre sonriéndole a Peeta y mi marido relaja su tenso cuerpo, pero su cara se tiñe de rojo. Me siento en la camilla, arreglando mi camisa y sintiéndome más segura. – Lo que no puede hacer es mucha fuerza y demasiado ejercicio físico. Por lo menos por los primeros cinco meses.

\- Muchas gracias. – le digo y abrazo a Peeta. Él me mira y me ayuda a bajar de la camilla. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

\- Vamos a ser padres amor. – susurra. Yo asiento y le doy mi mejor sonrisa. Estoy feliz, ya asimilé la idea de ser madre y me entusiasma pero sigo teniendo un poco de miedo, no sé si seré buena cuidando a un ser tan pequeño…

\- ¡Muchas felicitaciones! Este bebé les cambiará la vida para siempre. Será mucho mejor vivir para él que para ustedes mismos. – dice el doctor Johns riendo. Le da una palmada a Peeta en la espalda y a mí un abrazo. – Regrese en dos semanas Sra. Mellark para supervisar la evolución del pequeño. Y tome muchas proteínas, acuérdese que ahora se alimenta por dos.

\- Por supuesto. Yo me ocuparé de su comida todo el tiempo. – dice Peeta dándome un beso y acercándome a su cuerpo. – Tendré que llamar a mi suegra para pedirle consejos sobre qué alimentos son mejores para mi esposa embarazada. – Peeta ríe y Johns se le une. Le agradecemos y regresamos a nuestra casa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta Peeta en cuanto hemos salido.

\- Estoy sorprendida, feliz, esperanzada, ansiosa… también tengo miedo de hacer algo mal, tengo miedo del futuro. Pero más que nada estoy feliz porque tú estás feliz y porque es un hijo tuyo el que crece aquí. – digo viéndolo a los ojos y tocándome el vientre. Él me abraza.

\- Me alegro mucho amor. Porque no podría ocultar mi felicidad de ti, tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. A tu lado me olvido de todo lo malo que hemos pasado. Ya ni le doy importancia a las pesadillas porque siempre te tengo a mi lado. Estoy seguro de que saldremos adelante y que serás una madre increíble. Si Prim estuviera aquí, de seguro que coincide conmigo. – dice tan dulcemente. Sus palabras se clavan en mi corazón y siento un nudo en mi garganta. Lloro, porque tengo al hombre más hermoso y perfecto del mundo. Nuestra vida es perfecta, no creo merecer tanto pero me aferraré a esto, a él, a esta felicidad con todas mis fuerzas, seré egoísta y me aferraré.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Diecinueve

* * *

Llegamos a nuestra casa y encontramos a Haymitch sentado en la sala con una taza de algo en la mano. Ruego porque no sea alcohol. Ha estado muchísimo más manejable y simpático sin él. Johanna y Gale, aún no regresan de su paseo por el bosque.

\- ¿Se lo decimos amor? – me susurra Peeta con ansiedad. Sé que se muere por contarle a todo Panem que va a ser padre.

\- Sí, en cualquier caso, tarde o temprano se va a notar. – le contesto con una sonrisa y una mano en mi vientre. Él sonríe y me da un espontaneo beso en los labios.

\- ¿De dónde vienen tórtolos? – pregunta Haymitch con la ironía de siempre en la voz, pero claramente sobrio.

\- Venimos de casa del Doctor Johns. – digo mirando a Haymitch que frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguno de ustedes está enfermo? – pregunta Haymitch con sospecha. Peeta y yo nos miramos y asiento hacia él.

\- No, no estamos enfermos. Aunque Katniss debería hacer reposo y estar tranquila a partir de ahora. – el hombre abre grandes los ojos y mira de Peeta hacia mí incrédulo.

\- ¿Estás … es… están esperando un hi… hijo? – río ante el tartamudeo de Haymitch. Ni en sus días de borracheras de 24 horas tartamudeaba como lo hace ahora. Era un hombre al que nada parecía sorprenderlo… hasta este momento..

\- Sí Haymitch. Katniss está de un mes y medio aproximadamente. Vamos a ser padres. – dice Peeta tratando de parecer serio. Haymitch aún perplejo no dice nada. - ¿Qué piensas?

\- Haymitch, fue algo inesperado, realmente. Pero al fin y al cabo estamos casados. – agrego tratando de sonar esperanzada, pero temo la contestación de Haymitch.

\- Ambos son demasiado jóvenes. ¿Cómo es que van a criar a un niño cuando ustedes aún son niños? - eso dolió. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado siendo aún más jóvenes, ¿es importante la edad? Tengo veinte, Peeta veintiuno, mi madre me tuvo a los diecinueve, aún más joven que yo…

\- Lo que a ti te molesta es que no hayamos esperado más tiempo desde el fin de la guerra y de los Juegos. – reclama Peeta con claro enfado en su siempre tranquila voz. Haymitch bufa y blanquea sus ojos.

\- Ya Peeta, si él no quiere entender que no fue algo planeado, es su problema. Vámonos, debo llamar a mi madre.

\- Sólo piénsatelo Haymitch. Quizás sea algo bueno. Esperanza, un nuevo comienzo. Eso es lo que queremos creer. – dice Peeta antes de rodearme con su brazo.

\- ¿Qué cosa quizás sea algo bueno? ¿Están discutiendo? – lo que nos faltaba, Johanna y Gale llegan a la fiesta. Los tres nos giramos en su dirección. Yo realmente agotada de la caminata, de la noche en vela, de discutir con Haymitch y de la gran noticia, los miro con exasperación.

\- Estoy embarazada. Un mes y medio de embarazo y Haymitch está enojado. – digo sin reservas y veo sus rostros sorprendidos. Gale tiene la boca abierta de par en par y el ceño fruncido, Johanna tiene una enorme sonrisa. – Ahora si me disculpan, estoy muy cansada. Luego hablamos sobre el tema. – les doy la espalda y miro a Peeta que sonríe divertido. Carraspea.

\- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena. Por favor siéntanse cómodos y Johanna puedes tomar lo que quieras de la panadería.

Nadie dice nada, pero una vez que estamos en el escritorio para hacer la llamada a mi madre, escuchamos la carcajada de Johanna. Por lo menos una persona está feliz por nosotros.

\- Ya se le pasará a Haymitch. Déjalo que se lo piense un poco. – digo abrazando a Peeta.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Sólo pensaba en que su argumento sobre nuestra edad fue ridículo. Y creo que di en el blanco con mi suposición de por qué no estaba de acuerdo. – dice con la vista en algún punto sobre la pared. - ¿Viste su expresión cuando lo dije?

\- Sí, la vi y creo que tienes razón porque ese era el mismo argumento que te di yo hace unos meses para no tener hijos. Haymitch es muy parecido a mí.

\- Excepto en que tú no bebes y eres increíblemente hermosa. – Peeta dice dejando besos en mi cuello.

\- Sí y te tengo a ti. – nos besamos largo y dulcemente. – Debo llamar a mi madre y darle la noticia. Luego vamos a la cama. – mi esposo resopla y se separa de mí.

\- Espero que tu madre tome a bien la noticia. – dice pensativo y toma asiento en el sofá en frente del escritorio. Yo me dirijo hacia una silla y marco el número de la casa de mi madre.

\- Eso averiguaremos en instantes. Pero no te preocupes, ella no reaccionará como Haymitch, aunque no puedo asegurar que le agrade.

\- Hola. ¿Eres tú Katniss? – dice mi madre por el auricular con voz ansiosa. Miro alarmada a Peeta que se pone de pie, acercándose de inmediato.

\- Sí. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- Haymitch acaba de llamarme. – me congelo sin respirar. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué hizo algo como esto? Era mi deber comunicarle mi embarazo a mi madre. Peeta apoya su mano en mi rostro y mueve sus labios en una pregunta. "¿Qué ocurre?" Niego con la cabeza en respuesta.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Haymitch? – le pregunto, observando la reacción de mi esposo. Peeta frunce los labios y sus fosas nasales se agrandan. Está enojado. Desearía saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente. Tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo. – Madre, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

\- Nada, solo que debería comunicarme contigo urgentemente. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Katniss? – suspiro de alivio y le sonrío a Peeta que relaja su expresión.

\- Haymitch está enojado o decepcionado. Una de esas. Porque… Peeta y yo vamos a… vamos a tener un hijo madre. Estoy de un mes y medio. – me animo a soltar nerviosa y con la voz temblando.

\- Oh por Dios… - suspira mi madre sorprendida.

\- Madre, no fue planeado… sólo pasó y …

\- Vas a tener un hijo Katniss. Vas a ser madre. Por Dios, no lo creo. – me interrumpe ella. No logro descifrar su estado de ánimo. No sé si está feliz o decepcionada o solo sorprendida.

\- Nosotros tampoco podíamos creerlo. Nos enteramos hace una hora.

\- Querida, te felicito. Realmente me siento positiva sobre esto y tengo la certeza de que serás una estupenda madre, como lo fuiste con Prim después de la muerte de tu padre. – dice entre sollozos. Reconozco alegría, esperanza y nostalgia en su voz.

\- Gracias Madre. Tengo mucho miedo pero haré lo mejor que pueda para lograrlo. – digo riendo.

Mi madre luego de hablar conmigo y aconsejarme lo mismo que el doctor, reposo los primeros meses, sin esfuerzos ni emociones fuertes, comer saludable y no ir al bosque, pidió hablar con Peeta. Lo escuché reír y agradecerle sus consejos. Durante el tiempo que habló con ella, no perdió la sonrisa de su rostro. Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto, ser tan feliz como en el día de hoy.

\- Tu madre vendrá a quedarse por un tiempo con nosotros en dos semanas. Ella me lo pidió por favor y no pude negarme. No me mires así amor. – lo miro con el ceño fruncido, molesta unos segundos.

Río. En realidad agradezco la intervención de mi madre. Ella sabrá ayudarme y enseñarme lo esencial de la maternidad. Subimos a nuestro cuarto y luego de quitarnos la ropa de calle, nos acostamos acurrucados uno con el otro.

\- Tendremos que hablar con Johanna y Gale más tarde. – reflexiona Peeta. - ¿No te molesta lo que Gale piense? – alzo mi rostro de su pecho y escruto su rostro antes de hablar.

\- No me interesa lo que Gale piense. No me interesa lo que piense Haymitch, ni siquiera mi madre. Sí, admito que sería agradable contar con su apoyo, pero si tengo el tuyo, no me interesa el de los demás. – digo con sinceridad.

Ya no me interesa lo que piense Gale, me interesa su bienestar, pero no su vida, ni sus pasatiempos ni mucho menos sus pensamientos. Ya no somos esa clase de amigos. Ni se si somos amigos. No le digo esto a Peeta, pero él entiende mi expresión. Por lo que no presiona. Me besa y me siento desvanecer en sus brazos. El cansancio nos toma a ambos y dormimos serenamente hasta que golpean en la puerta. Peeta se levanta y la abre.

\- Peeta, mira, los felicito por el bebé, pero sentimos que es un momento único para ustedes y algo incómodo para nosotros. – oigo la voz e Gale y noto su incomodidad.

\- ¿Por qué se sienten incómodos? – pregunta Peeta serio.

\- Porque de seguro que quieren pasar tiempo a solas, no sé, ¿festejar? Y con nosotros aquí, ya tienen suficiente con la mala vibra de Haymitch. – Peeta ríe.

\- Quédense a cenar. En unos minutos estamos con ustedes.

\- Bien. Los esperamos entonces.

Peeta cierra la puerta del dormitorio y se vuelve en mi dirección, yo le sonrío.

\- ¿Escuchaste? – pregunta divertido.

\- Sí, se sienten incomodos por mi culpa. Yo les solté lo del embarazo como si no me importara su presencia aquí ni sus opiniones.

\- No, o quizás sí. También podría ser por el hecho de que tú siempre te rehusaste a pensar en tener una familia algún día y se lo hiciste saber a las personas de tu entorno. Una de ellas Gale, que estuvo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo, que estuvo presente en tu boda y ahora se entera que estas esperando un hijo. ¿No crees que le debe doler aunque sea un poco o mínimo se debe sentir incómodo?

Pienso por unos segundos largos lo que Peeta acaba de decir y le doy la razón. Me siento culpable por ignorar los sentimientos de Gale y olvidar que en el pasado fuimos muy cercanos, él era la persona más importante para mí después de mi hermana y mi madre. Se lo digo a Peeta y él me aconseja hablar con Gale. Hablar con sinceridad y claridad. Decido que lo haré, será difícil pero quizás sea lo mejor para disipar la incomodidad de ambos y la de nuestras respectivas parejas.

Bajamos con Peeta a la media hora. Él le pide a Johanna que lo acompañe a la panadería para traer la comida de la cena que Sae iba a cocinar allí. Ella se da cuenta de la intención de Peeta y me sonríe guiñándome un ojo. Me siento más animada y confiada, asi que me dirijo a Gale.

\- ¿Gale? Creo que nos debemos una charla. – digo mirándolo, él levanta su rostro moreno hacia mí y asiente.

\- Sí, yo solo esperaba a que estuvieras lista para ver mi rostro. – ríe sarcásticamente.

\- Supongo que sí. – digo sentándome en el sofá de la sala de estar. – Mira, en verdad no quiero que nos sintamos incómodos. Yo he cambiado mucho y veo que tú también lo has hecho, lo cual me alegro…

\- Porque culpa de mi ira y mi sed de venganza murió Prim. Culpa de mi violencia y mi soberbia, te alejaste de mí. – dice Gale de repente con amargura y tristeza. El nombre de mi hermana pronunciado en apenas un susurro.

\- No Gale, no la nombres. Fue por todas esas razones pero no te culpo a ti, culpo a la guerra, a la pobreza, a Snow, a Coin, a los Juegos. A ti no. A mí también me cambiaron, a Peeta, a Johanna, a todos. Y te pido perdón por como reaccioné cuando ella murió. – digo con sinceridad, tratando de mantener mi voz firme y clara. Gale suspira.

\- Gracias Katniss. No sabes la amargura y la culpa con las que he vivido desde entonces… - dice en un dolido hilo de voz. Nunca había visto a Gale así. Él siempre se escondía detrás de su soberbia y su esperanza para luchar el día a día. Me acerco a él y le tomo la mano. – hasta que me transfirieron hace un año al Capitolio y me encontré con Johanna. – una sonrisa despunta de sus labios y sonrío también.

\- ¿La quieres mucho? – pregunto

\- Creo que la amo. No lo sé. Nunca he sentido esto que siento por ella. – dice suspirando. Me mira confundido. – No es como contigo. Es como si ella me completara, como si ella con su altivez y su sarcasmo, su carácter fuerte y su personalidad tan divertida, me centrara.

\- Sientes que eres mejor persona gracias a ella. Que ella calma tus demonios, se lleva tus tristezas, mejora tus días. No puedes dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que opinará de tal o cual cosa cuando no están juntos. – él abre grandes los ojos y sonríe.

\- ¿Eso es lo que sientes con Peeta? – Yo asiento. – Sabes, Peeta y yo tuvimos una conversación hace un tiempo. Él estaba seguro de que tú me elegirías a mí y yo de que lo elegirías a él. Le dije que tú te decidirías por la persona sin la cual no podrías vivir. Siempre supe que sería él, porque él te amaba entonces tanto que daba su vida por ti, se sacrificó con los profesionales para protegerte en la Arena, fue voluntario en los últimos juegos para estar contigo, su deseo de cuidarte y estar contigo fue tanto que superó el secuestro de su mente. Cuando él te impidió suicidarte con la pastilla luego de matar a Coin, fue egoísta, no quiso perderte, por más que ese fuera tu deseo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo nunca hice algo así por ti, salvarte de ti misma… y que él era lo mejor para ti. Decidí alejarme, no porque temiera tu enfado y por la culpa, sino para darles espacio, sabía que se necesitaban. Además Peeta renunció a una oferta de trabajo en el distrito 3 para estar cerca de ti aquí. – Gale se detiene y saca un pañuelo de algodón de su bolsillo y me lo pasa. Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. No sabía que Peeta hubiera rechazado una oferta de trabajo, yo pensaba que el Dr. Aurelius lo había mandado de regreso luego de mejorar el estado de su mente.

\- Gracias. – me seco el rostro y lo miro. Él sonríe. En qué hombre tan sabio y bueno se ha convertido Gale. Su cara demuestra paz, alegría, satisfacción. Él es feliz con Johanna y es feliz por mí. Me doy cuenta de que no lo había perdonado completamente hasta hace unos minutos, sí me importa su vida, sus pensamientos, sus pasatiempos. En un impulso de comprensión, lo abrazo. Él se ríe y me rodea la espalda. – Te extrañé amigo.

\- Y yo a ti Catnip. No puedo creer que vayas a ser madre. – dice separándose de mí y mirándome fijamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me siento feliz, asustada, esperanzada, abrumada… tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados. No me decido por alguno todavía.

\- Es normal. Tú solías decir que nunca tendrías hijos, que nunca te casarías. Encontraste al hombre indicado y con él la familia de la cual renegabas. Serás muy feliz y una madre increíble. – me rio de su comentario.

\- Eso es justamente lo que Peeta me dijo esta mañana. Supongo que me cuesta aún hacerme a la idea de que vivimos en paz y que los niños pueden crecer libres y sin preocupaciones. - digo suspirando.

\- Han pasado casi tres años desde los Juegos, ya se te olvidará la preocupación cuando tengas a tu hijo en brazos. – dice Gale sonriendo. ¿Se ha estado juntando con el Dr. Aurelius? Sus consejos son muy útiles.

\- Tienes razón. Aun es poco tiempo y no tengo razones para temer, mi madre vendrá a vivir un tiempo con nosotros. Y Peeta es realmente atento conmigo, no me dejará mover un dedo. Estoy segura de que me consentirá demasiado. – digo riendo. Gale rie a carcajadas burlándose porque sabe lo inquieta que soy y el trabajo que le dará a Peeta el mantenerme en reposo.

Hablamos sobre su trabajo en el Capitolio como el líder de una de las unidades de seguridad de la Presidente Paylor. Me cuenta que Johanna estaba bajo sus órdenes y era un problema mantener su relación oculta porque se veían demasiado y que luego ella pasó a ser guardia dentro de la casa de la Presidente. Y sus turnos coincidían, de modo que se veían en las noches, ya que Paylor consintió su relación. Estábamos riéndonos de una anécdota sobre él y la extrovertida de Johanna cuando ésta y mi hermoso esposo entraron en la casa.

\- ¿De qué se ríen tanto ustedes? – pregunta Johanna mirando de Gale a mí y sonriendo.

\- De ti, por supuesto. – le responde Gale y se pone de pie acercándose a ella. Johanna le golpea juguetonamente un brazo y Gale le toma el rostro para besarla.

Ayudo a Peeta a llevar la comida a la mesa y lo abrazo. Él se sorprende un poco por mi espontanea dulzura.

\- Fue todo muy bien, ¿no? Se veían contentos.

\- Sí mi amor. Gale se ha convertido en un hombre maduro y sabio. Hemos hablado sobre todo, gracias a ti. Tú me animaste.

\- Me alegro mucho preciosa. Los dos necesitaban esa conversación. – dice él dándome un beso.

\- Me contó algo que no sabía sobre ti. – le digo en tono de reproche pero jugando con su camisa. Él levanta una ceja. – Me dijo que tú rechazaste una oferta de trabajo en el distrito 3 para regresar al 12 conmigo. – Peeta bufa.

\- Sí, es cierto. Y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. – dice mirándome con intensidad. Me besa apasionadamente hasta que se escapa un jadeo de mis labios. Se separa y me observa sonriendo. Baja su mano de mi rostro para apoyarla en mi vientre.

\- Nosotros también nos alegramos de que hayas tomado esa decisión. – apoyo mi mano sobre la suya que está sobre mi vientre. Él sonríe abiertamente y me da un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Cenamos y reímos. Gale se ve más suelto y en confianza, ríe y bromea, se muestra cariñoso con Johanna, yo hago lo mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto hasta sentir mi rostro tirante. Nos quedamos hasta tarde contando anécdotas, chistes, experiencias. Peeta es el más ocurrente y divertido, aunque Johanna le sigue muy de cerca. Hoy ha sido un día agotador, sorprendente y lleno de felicidad. Aunque para que mi felicidad esté completa, me falta el apoyo de alguien muy importante para mí y Peeta... Haymitch.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Veinte**

* * *

Han pasado diez días desde que Haymitch nos habló por última vez. Desde entonces no ha salido de su casa. Sólo ha hablado con Effie por teléfono, no le ha abierto la puerta a nadie, así que Effie ni se molesta en venir al 12. Peeta y yo estamos realmente preocupados, no entendemos su reacción. Effie dice que le demos espacio, que cuando recapacite, nos hablará. También dijo que sigue sobrio, que no nos preocupemos demasiado.  
Ella al contrario de él, nos felicitó con gritos a través del teléfono. Mi consuelo es que Effie hará a Haymitch entrar en razón, ella es quién más lo conoce.  
Johanna y Gale se fueron hace cinco días de vuelta al Capitolio, prometieron volver de visita pronto y me aseguraron que la noticia del bebé se la callarán hasta que nosotros decidamos darla a conocer. Imagino la emoción de los distritos al enterarse de que Peeta y yo estamos esperando un hijo, será una locura. Cuando nos casamos, transmitieron en toda la Nación fotos y videos de ese día. Peeta y yo no las vimos porque estábamos pasando la luna de miel en nuestra cabaña. Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 por fin siendo felices y ya no más trágicos… eso sí que les agrada a todos.  
Mi bebé está bien, he estado viendo al doctor Johns un día por semana. Mi madre se ha mudado con nosotros y lo ayuda al doctor y a su esposa, les enseña sobre sus plantas medicinales. Mi esposo y ella se han complotado, son un equipo fuerte, no me dejan hacer nada, me miman, me atienden, Peeta me cocina lo que yo desee y me hace el amor con frecuencia pero dulce y cuidadosamente. Lo único que hago es estar todo el día escribiendo o a veces voy al quemador, a veces ayudo a Peeta en la panadería, ya no voy más a cazar. Pero no extraño eso, creo que es por la necesidad de cuidar del niño que crece dentro de mí.

\- Katniss, llamó Effie. Dice que ella y un equipo de cámaras del capitolio vendrán a hacerles una entrevista a ti y a Peeta. Llegaran dentro de unas horas. – dice mi madre.  
\- ¿Crees que Haymitch lo sepa? – pregunto.  
\- No, Effie dijo que adelantó el viaje para ver a Haymitch. Ha vuelto a beber. – mi madre niega cabizbaja. Yo suelto un largo suspiro y me pongo de pie.  
\- Voy a intentar hablar con él. Enseguida vuelvo.  
\- Ten cuidado, el suelo afuera está algo resbaloso por la lluvia de ayer. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
Le digo a mi madre que no, que iré con cuidado. Llego a la puerta de Haymitch, respiro hondo preparándome para el olor a alcohol de la casa y giro picaporte para abrir la puerta. Está cerrada, Haymitch no debe querer hablar con nadie para mantener cerrada con llave su casa cuando nunca lo ha hecho.  
\- Haymitch, sé que estás allí. ¡Por favor abre! – grito para que me oiga desde adentro.  
Espero, nada. No se oye nada. Intento una vez más.

\- ¡Haymitch madura de una vez! Effie llegará dentro de unas pocas horas porque está preocupada por ti. – le digo, y sé que me oye porque se escucha el correr de una silla. – Hablemos por favor. No puedes comportarte así. ¿Cuál es tu problema?  
Nada, no contesta, así que le digo que me voy, que cuando quiera hablar, que nos busque. Cuando llego a mi casa, vuelvo mi rostro y lo veo mirando por la ventana, despeinado pero bien. Tiene buen aspecto, yo me imaginaba que iba a estar sucio, con la ropa arrugada, como cuando tomaba todo el día. Le sonrío, él me mira y cierra la cortina de la ventana.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con Haymitch? – pregunta mi madre cuando entro a mi casa.  
\- No, pero está bien. No está ebrio, lo vi por la ventana. – le informo con un suspiro.  
\- Oh, qué bueno. Ya se le pasará, hay que darle tiempo.

Peeta llega de la panadería en la tarde y le cuento sobre mi día y sobre Haymitch. Él parece aliviado al instante de que menciono que lo vi bien. Nos bañamos juntos y nos alistamos para esperar a Effie y a los cámaras del Capitolio. Accedimos a esto como un favor a ella y a Plutarch que insiste todos los meses en una entrevista, en llevarme como invitada especial a un programa, hasta trata de convencerme que dé conciertos de música. Por lo que accedimos con Peeta para hacerlo feliz y menguar su insistencia.  
\- ¿Madre, A qué hora llamó Effie para decir que venían en camino?  
\- Hace como cinco horas que llamó desde el distrito 11.  
\- ¿Desde el 11? Pero no puede ser. Ya tendría que estar aquí entonces. – digo con preocupación.  
\- Iré a la estación de trenes para averiguar si hubo algún retraso o impedimento en las vías. Quédate tranquila. – me dice Peeta calmadamente.

Peeta sale y yo me siento en el sofá a esperar. Mi madre vuelve de la cocina con una taza de té.

\- Toma te hará bien para calmar los nervios. Seguro que se ha retrasado en salir el tren.  
\- Llamaré al Capitolio. Quizás Plutarch pueda informarme sobre la ubicación del tren.  
\- ¿Quieres que llame yo mejor? – se ofrece mi madre. Sé que también está preocupada. Se le nota en la mirada y en lo forzada que suena su voz calmada.  
Niego con la cabeza y me dirijo a hablar al escritorio, mi madre me sigue por detrás. Marco el número y espero a ser atendida. Suena, suena, tres, cuatro tonos.  
\- Hola. Residencia Heavensbee. ¿Quién llama? – dice una amable y cantarina voz. Me pregunto si será la empleada de Plutarch.  
\- Hola. Soy Katniss Everdeen. ¿Se encuentra el señor Plutarch? –digo y se escucha un gemido del otro lado. Silencio. – ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
\- Señora, Plutarch no se encuentra. Ha habido un terrible accidente… y él se ha ido a la casa de la Presidente Paylor. – siento la sangre congelarse en mis venas y me tiemblan las piernas.  
\- Katniss ¿qué sucede? – pregunta mi madre alarmada y me ayuda a sentarme.  
\- ¿Qué… qué accidente? ¿Me puede decir por favor?  
\- Katniss, no puedo decirle nada. Plutarch seguramente se comunicará con ustedes. – dice la mujer suspirando afectada y cuelga el teléfono.  
\- Algo... algo ha ocurrido. Plutarch no estaba, se había ido con Paylor porque había ocurrido un accidente. – digo casi sin aliento.  
\- Oh por Dios. ¿Qué accidente?  
\- No lo sé, la mujer que me atendió no me quiso informar. Estoy preocupada, crees que le haya pasado algo a…  
\- ¡Katniss! – irrumpe Peeta desesperado en la casa. Mi corazón se detiene. Algo sucedió, algo muy malo. Effie, oh por Dios Effie…  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Effie? – pregunto. Peeta no me mira, me acerco a él y noto que llora.  
\- El tren, volcó, justo a las afueras del 11. Hubo una explosión y dicen que no hay supervivientes. – Peeta me abraza justo a tiempo de caer. Veo todo negro.  
\- Haymitch… - balbuceo antes de desmayarme en sus brazos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Veintiuno**  
Se suponía que todo iba a mejorar, que ya no íbamos a sufrir más. Que este niño era una bendición, que vendría a un mundo en el que sus padres lo recibirían alegres y con los brazos abiertos. Ya no sé qué pensar. No me siento cómoda trayendo a una vida a este mundo, a que sea perjudicada por mi maldición. Todo lo que toco es perjudicado, toda persona cercana a mí que me importe también lo es. Effie ha muerto, junto a muchas personas más que venían en ese tren. Haymitch ya no quiere vivir, se culpa a sí mismo, me culpa a mí.  
El día que recibimos la noticia fue el día de mi mayor debilidad. Me sorprendí a mí misma, nunca había sido tan débil físicamente. Cuando moría de hambre luego de que mi padre muriera y antes de que Peeta me diera el pan que salvó mi vida, nunca me había desmayado. El embarazo, tener que cuidar no solo de mí sino de un ser que crece y se alimenta dentro mío… No quiero tener esa responsabilidad y mucho menos ahora cuando he perdido a una de las personas más importantes para mí. Quiero refugiarme en el bosque, quiero distraerme cazando pero no puedo porque debo hacer reposo luego del desmayo.  
Peeta no se aparta de mi lado aunque no me dirige la palabra. Lo he tratado muy mal, pero no puedo pedirle disculpas, no todavía. Cada uno trata con el duelo a su manera. Haymitch, toma, mucho, está todo el día inconsciente y vomitando. Peeta me cuida a mí, cuida de Haymitch, trata de mantenerse ocupado pintando, en la panadería y obligándonos a comer. Yo, yo permanezco en cama todo el día, tratando mal a Peeta, a mi madre, hasta al doctor que viene regularmente a verme. Necesito estar sola, pero verlo a Peeta a mi lado después de lo cruel que fui con él, es un alivio y un consuelo.  
Ha pasado una semana. El tren tuvo que desviarse por un derrumbe en las vías y tocó una mina vieja. Todo explotó, no sobrevivió nadie. Consecuencias de la guerra, estas nos persiguen como fantasmas. Nuestras pesadillas han vuelto con mucha más frecuencia. Peeta me despierta y me abraza pero no me dice una palabra. Me siento mal porque necesito su consuelo, oír su voz, a pesar de que lo comprendo.

Luego de mi desmayo, me desperté y me enteré de cómo había sido el accidente, el doctor me recetó mucho reposo y yo le grité que me quería ir al bosque, que si perdía a este niño, bien.  
La forma en que Peeta me miró, me desgarró el alma, estaba dolido, muy dolido, decepcionado, triste, en vez de consolarnos mutuamente o de juntos ayudar a Haymitch, yo lo traté mal. ¿Quién consuela a Peeta? Luego de esto, ¿Cómo será nuestra relación? ¿Me perdonará? No le pido disculpas porque soy orgullosa y tengo miedo de su reproche, del dolor que transmitirán sus palabras.  
Luego de gritarle eso, me puse de pie y corrí fuera de la casa. Fui a la de Haymitch, todo estaba cerrado pero se escuchaban ruidos. Peeta que había corrido detrás de mí, sin decir nada, se impulsó rompiendo la puerta principal. Corrimos al comedor, donde vimos a Hymitch rompiendo todo lo que había a su alcance.

\- Haymitch. ¿Qué haces? Detente por favor. – le dijo mi esposo poniéndome detrás suyo. Haymitch se dio la vuelta y nos enfrentó. Su rostro desfigurado por la furia y el dolor, me hizo soltar un gemido. Él río de repente.  
\- Son los tórtolos… ¿Qué son esas caras? ¿Vinieron porque estaban preocupados? ¿Por mí? – su estallido de frenéticas carcajadas, me heló la sangre y erizó cada vello de mi cuerpo.  
\- Haymitch por favor… - dije calmadamente, pero con mucho miedo de su reacción.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por favor qué? Estoy bien. No voy a calmarme por ahora. De alguna forma necesito lastimarme.  
\- ¿Por qué quieres lastimarte? Ha sido solo un accidente. Effie…  
\- ¡No la nombres! ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre maldita! – Peeta se interpuso en el camino de Haymitch para protegerme y lo empujó hacia atrás. Haymitch se tambaleó hasta caer sentado en el piso. - ¡JA! Creo que sé lo que sentiste cuando no lo rescatamos a él de la Arena.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabrías? – preguntó Peeta.  
\- Estúpido... Ella me odió por mucho tiempo por eso, cómo yo los odio a ambos ahora. Culpa de ustedes y mía, ella ya no existe.  
\- ¿Qué dices Haymitch? No es culpa de nadie... ¿Has perdido la cabeza? – pregunté.  
\- Sí, la he perdido. He perdido todo. Por culpa de ustedes ella decidió viajar hacia aquí, y por culpa mía adelantó el viaje.  
\- ¡No es tu culpa al igual que tampoco es nuestra! No eres racional en estos momentos. – le dijo Peeta suspirando con exasperación.  
\- ¡Cállate! Sí lo es. Nosotros tres y ese niño – dijo señalando mi vientre. – la matamos. Indirectamente, como quieras, pero lo hicimos.  
\- ¡Estás demente! En verdad has perdido la cabeza. No te das cuenta que ya sentimos suficiente dolor como para que tú ahora agregues tu odio encima… - dije con la voz entrecortada llorando.  
\- Eres una hipócrita… Váyanse, sean felices. No se preocupen por mí, si no me suicidé cuando el maldito Snow mató a toda mi familia, no lo haré ahora. Tengo la compañía perfecta. – dijo levantando una botella de licor. – Así que, adiós.  
Se dio la vuelta y nos enseñó un cuchillo. Peeta me empujó.

\- No nos harás nada. Estás demasiado borracho. Pero como quieras. Quieres estar solo, bien, pero mantendré un ojo en ti constantemente hasta que vuelvas en sí. – le informó Peeta y giró para enfrentarme. Su mirada era dura, levantó su barbilla en señal de que saliera.  
Al salir escuchamos a Haymitch gritar unas cuantas groserías y nos quedamos oyendo hasta que se calmó y comenzó a sollozar. Me sentí demasiado invasiva y triste así que me fui.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – escuché la voz de Peeta detrás de mí.  
\- Al bosque. Necesito estar sola.  
\- ¿Entonces lo que le gritaste al Doctor era cierto? En verdad odias a este niño y pretendías que no, ¿por qué? ¿Para complacerme? - la voz dolida de Peeta me enfureció, cómo podía creerme tan desalmada. En ese momento quise lastimarlo.  
\- Sí, es cierto. Pretendí estar feliz porque supuse que algún día lo llegaría a estar y para que tú lo estés ya que tanto lo quieres. – Peeta río amargamente.  
\- Puedes ser verdaderamente cruel cuando te lo propones… Te digo lo mismo que a Haymitch. Has lo que quieras, yo estaré cuidándote a distancia. Pero te advierto que si le sucede algo a mi hijo, será tu culpa y no te lo perdonaré nunca. – dijo eso último con dolor e ira y se fue a paso rápido a la panadería.

Me sentí tan culpable por lastimarlo que no fui al bosque sino a mi vieja casa. Entré allí y lloré por mucho tiempo hasta que ya no me salían las lágrimas. Comprendí que al no saber cómo lidiar con tanto dolor, reaccioné así con Peeta porque él es más maduro, él no se derrumba cómo yo o Haymitch que somos egoístas y débiles. Él siempre piensa primero en cómo ayudar a los demás, en que su dolor no es tan importante como el de los demás. Pero ¿Quién lo consuela a él? Si yo reacciono así, ya sea por el estado sensible del embarazo o por no saber lidiar con el duelo, no puedo servirle de ayuda. Él también quería a Effie…

Decidí regresar y pedirle disculpas pero cuando llegué a la casa, mi madre dijo que Peeta se había tenido que ir al Capitolio de urgencia porque Plutarch lo necesitaba para dar un discurso conmemorativo en la ceremonia funeraria para todas las personas que murieron. Plutarch pensó que Peeta les daría aliento a todas las familias de los fallecidos, ya que es tan dulce y elocuente. Sabe decir lo correcto en el momento indicado.

Me decepcioné al no encontrarlo, pero me sentí aliviada de no tener que asistir. No podía manejar un funeral en el estado débil de mi embarazo. Aunque me dolió que Peeta no se haya despedido de mí, recordé que le había dicho que me dirigía al bosque. Si hubiese querido despedirse, no me habría encontrado.

Transmitieron la ceremonia en vivo en la tarde del día siguiente. Peeta dio un hermoso discurso. Divertido, emocional, esperanzador. Recordó la alegría de Effie, contó anécdotas de nuestro tiempo junto a ella. Al final su voz se quebró y le cayeron unas lágrimas. Sentí tanto orgullo de ser su esposa, de conocerlo. Él es tan fuerte y cálido. Hizo llorar a muchas personas. Plutarch no dejaba de limpiarse las lágrimas, mi equipo de preparación, estaban todos desaliñados, con su maquillaje corrido, sus pelucas despeinadas. Vi también a Johanna con Gale y a muchos tributos vivos que la conocieron.

Peeta terminó su discurso así:  
"Por todos los tiempos juntos, por los momentos alegres, los momentos difíciles, la distancia, la falta de modales de nuestra parte, tu comprensión, tu calidez y tu expresiva forma de ser, te agradecemos. Y nos despedimos de ti Effie. Cada vez que veamos un atardecer, recordaremos tu brillante cabello y personalidad. Hasta Pronto. "


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo Veintidós**

* * *

Cuando Peeta regresó al día siguiente, no me saludó, solo entró en la habitación, buscó su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Salió y me preguntó por fin :

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - su voz era dura, pero sincera, se notaba que se había preocupado por mí.  
\- Bien, en cama haciendo nada. Te vi en la televisión. Me gustó mucho tu discurso. – dije tratando de sonar animada, pero la verdad era que mi voz sonaba forzada. Peeta me miraba con cautela, dudando de mis intenciones.  
-Gracias… Me iré a ver a Haymitch. – dijo y se retiró rápidamente. Me dolió el corazón verlo apartarse de mi luciendo tan ofendido. Lo necesitaba tanto. Después de eso, los días pasaron monótonamente, la misma rutina de siempre, yo de mal humor en cama, Peeta se levantaba temprano, hacía el desayuno, me lo dejaba en la habitación, se iba a casa de Haymitch con el desayuno, luego a la panadería, se quedaba pintando en la habitación mientras yo dormía la siesta, y luego se iba a ver de nuevo a Haymitch, a la panadería, al mercado y luego de la cena, dormía junto a mí incómodamente. La tensión entre nosotros era demasiada. Me despertaba en la noche con sacudidas, y me abrazaba para que yo supiera que solo eran malos sueños. Necesito oír su voz.

Hoy hacen dos semanas desde que Effie murió, desde que Peeta me dirigió la palabra con cariño. Y ya no aguanto esta situación. Necesito dejar de lado mi orgullo y pedir disculpas, ayudarlo a Peeta a ayudar a Haymitch.

\- Katniss el doctor está aquí para verte. – dice Peeta dejando pasar al hombre.  
\- Hola Katniss. ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo? – me pregunta - - Bien Doctor. Solo un poco somnolienta.  
\- Eso es normal, has sufrido una perdida y el estar demasiado en cama, provoca sueño. Vamos a ver si ya puedes levantarte de la cama. – dice acercándose para revisarme la presión sanguínea, y mi vientre. Peeta estaba parado a un lado de la cama observando ansioso.  
\- ¿Has caminado desde la última vez que te vi? – pregunta el doctor Johns. Peeta bufa.  
\- No, solo ese día.  
\- ¿Hasta dónde caminaste?  
\- Hasta el bosque Doc. – dice Peeta. Los ojos del doctor se abren alarmados.  
\- Sólo hasta mi vieja casa. En la pradera. – digo ignorando el comentario de Peeta. Él frunce el ceño y me mira confundido.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que ibas al bosque?  
\- Me parece que crees demasiado en mis palabras. No, no fui al bosque. – digo mirando a Peeta.  
\- Katniss, tienes presión baja, pero es normal. Fuera de eso, ya puedes dejar la cama, pero sin hacer esfuerzos o caminar demasiado. Los primeros meses de embarazo son de mucho cuidado. – dice el doctor Johns y se pone a guardar sus utensilios médicos. Peeta me mira fijamente y yo aparto la mirada. No logro descifrar su expresión y me siento avergonzada por haber hecho ese teatro para enfadarlo. – Me retiro. Cuídate Katniss. Nos vemos en dos semanas.  
\- Muchas gracias. Iré yo a su casa. – digo mientras el Doc sale por la puerta de la habitación.

Peeta lo sigue pero veo que el hombre le dice algo y vuelve a entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Se para en frente mío y me mira por unos largos segundos.

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar. – dice sentándose en la esquina de la cama con un pie debajo de él, de frente a mí que me encuentro apoyada en el respaldar.  
\- Sí, supongo que es tiempo. - inhalo y exhalo tratando de controlar mis nervios.  
\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿En verdad no te importa nuestro hijo? – suelta Peeta nervioso.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes creer que no me importa? Te mentí porque me sentía mal, porque estaba sufriendo, me sentía más débil de lo que nunca me he sentido en mi vida… y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sé que te lastimé y lo siento, lo siento mucho amor. – digo acercándome más a él.  
\- Reaccionaste como Haymitch, con ira, lastimando a los demás. Pero te entiendo, solo que me dolió que te fueras así de repente al bosque y las palabras que me dijiste. Que fingías alegría… - dice Peeta mirándome a los ojos con un destello de dolor en los suyos.  
\- Lo siento… por favor discúlpame Peeta. Todo lo que dije ese día era mentira. Todo. Yo te amo, amo nuestra vida juntos, amo a esta criatura… Nunca podría fingir alegría. Tú sabes que como actriz no soy muy buena. – digo sinceramente, llevo mi mano hacia la suya. La tomo y él se tensa, pero no se la suelto. Se gira de repente y está a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Ahh, cómo he extrañado ver sus ojos azules de tan cerca. Suelta mi mano y lleva las suyas hacia mi rostro.  
\- Te perdono. Creo que ambos exageramos. Nos dejamos llevar por el dolor de la muerte de Effie y nos volvimos en contra. Yo también te pido disculpas mi amor. – me besa tiernamente en los labios y el hambre en mí resurge más fuerte que nunca.  
\- Te he extrañado tanto Peeta. Estos días han sido horribles para mí. No poder escuchar tu voz, no poder besarte… te necesito tanto. – digo abrazándolo, sintiendo su fuerte torso contra mis senos. Él me levanta el rostro y susurra contra mis labios.

\- Yo también te extrañé demasiado… - me besa intensamente. Yo tomo su camisa verde y la desabotono sin romper el contacto de nuestros labios. Él me levanta el camisón y lleva sus manos hasta mis pechos. Yo gimo en su boca y él se separa. – Voy a hacerte el amor lenta y apasionadamente. Yo sé que ambos necesitamos alivio, pero quiero memorizar nuevamente cada parte de tu cuerpo, el sabor de tu piel, tu suavidad, tus aromas. Todo de ti. – dice quitándome el camisón por la cabeza y recostándome en la cama.  
Se quita los pantalones y los arroja fuera de la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos está de vuelta sobre mí besando mis pechos, uno a uno succiona mis pezones con lentitud, enloqueciéndome. Tiro de su cabello y él me entrega sus labios, nos besamos con ferocidad primero luego lentamente jugamos con nuestras lenguas, Peeta me muerde el labio inferior, lo succiona y pasa a hacer lo mismo con el labio superior. Siento su dura erección en mi muslo y sé que necesito el alivio urgentemente pero lo dejaré a mi amante hacer lo que quiera conmigo esta vez.  
Su boca desciende por mi cuello, se detiene un poco en mis senos y su mano asciende por mis piernas hasta encontrarse en mi húmedo sexo. Masajea suavemente haciéndome tensar las piernas y mi vientre enloquecido por tantas sensaciones. Con un dedo me penetra y arqueo mi espalda instintivamente, levantado mis caderas para dejarle el acceso libre. Gimo, casi sin aliento y con un deseo incontrolable, tiro del cabello de Peeta. Él ríe y deja mi pecho para besar mis labios.  
\- Por favor Peeta… no puedo… más. - digo jadeando. Él me mira y me besa apasionadamente. Se endereza y se recuesta al lado mío.  
\- Quiero amarte de esta forma, así cuando tu vientre crezca, podré hacerte el amor las veces que quieras y sabré cómo colocarme sin echar mi peso encima de ti. – dice jadeando, con su frente brillante de sudor.  
\- Te amo. ¿lo sabías? Amo que seas tan considerado y dulce. – digo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, él gime tan alto que me hace voltear a verlo. Mantiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente y respira sonoramente por la boca.  
\- No vuelvas a hacer eso porque no podré seguir. – sonrío. Me toma por las caderas y me gira hasta que estoy de costado, de espaldas a él. Con sus manos en mi cadera y en mi cintura me atrae más contra su pecho agitado. Siento su miembro contra mis nalgas y me refriego. Peeta carraspea y se impulsa dentro mío de una embestida. – Te amo preciosa. Te amo tanto… - susurra en mi oído, lo muerde y con una mano aparte mi cabello para besar mi cuello.  
Sus embestidas son lentas pero profundas. Sus manos aprietan con pasión mis senos y mi muslo libre. Siento la cálida respiración de Peeta en mi nuca y me concentro en sus labios y la sensación de cosquilleo que recorre mi cuerpo. Llevo una mano a la cabeza de Peeta en mi cuello y otra a sus nalgas, las masajeo y recorro su muslo. El toque parece enardecerlo porque comienza a embestir con rapidez. Su respiración se vuelve forzosa y ambos gemimos y gritamos cuando alcanzamos a la vez, el orgasmo más poderoso en mucho tiempo. Nos quedamos así abrazados y con Peeta aún dentro de mí hasta que nos da sueño y decidimos taparnos con las sábanas en caso de que mi madre o Sae abran la puerta. Nos decimos lo mucho que lo sentimos y nos amamos.  
Antes de caer rendida al sueño pienso en lo feliz que soy y en lo mal que me siento por eso. No puedo ser feliz luego de haber perdido a una amiga querida y de tener a otro amigo encerrado sufriendo. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy feliz con Peeta. Deseaba tanto que Haymitch y Effie lo fueran también pero ahora eso es imposible. Aún así haré lo que sea para ayudar a Haymitch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

* * *

Despierto y aparto a Peeta que me abraza por la espalda y me dirijo corriendo al baño a vomitar. Nauseas matutinas. Aprovecho para ducharme, tengo planeado ir a ver a Haymitch y tratar de convencerlo para que salga de la casa. Será una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Yo creo tener cierto poder persuasivo con Haymitch. Me volteo para buscar el jabón pero no lo veo. Siento la mano de Peeta en mi espalda enjabonándome de arriba abajo suavemente. Suspiro.  
\- ¿Te desperté? – pregunto dándome la vuelta y mirando sus ojos azules brillantes.  
\- Sí, pero fue un lindo despertador. – dice acariciando mi cabello. - ¿Ya terminas aquí?  
\- Sí, ya casi. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te haga compañía? – mi voz suena seductora, mis ojos recorren de arriba a abajo su desnudez. Veo como mis palabras tienen un efecto inmediato en él. Su miembro se endurece bajo mi mirada. Mi esposo se acerca y me besa. Sus labios bajo el agua, resbalosos, suaves, envían escalofríos por toda mi piel. Rasguño su espalda para acercarlo más a mí. Él gruñe en mi boca y se aparta.  
\- Te has despertado apasionada amor.  
\- Sí. Creo que es por el embarazo y las dos semanas de abstinencia, pero últimamente te necesito en mí mucho más que lo usual… - muerdo el hombro de Peeta y él ríe. Su risa grave y ronca, de excitación, enloquecen mi cuerpo. Me siento arder y sé que lo necesito ya para que me dé alivio. Tomo su sexo entre mis manos, está muy duro y húmedo. Peeta se estremece y entierra su rostro en mi cuello. – Te quiero ya.  
Me mira desconcertado, sorprendido por mi tono de voz demandante. Me lleva contra la pared de la ducha y me levanta por los muslos, yo cruzo mis piernas sobre su trasero, apretándolo contra mí, sintiendo su pene latiendo contra mi vientre. Con una mano lo tomo y lo dirijo hacia mi entrada vaginal. Peeta lanza un gemido entrecortado haciendo su cabeza para atrás directo al chorro de agua que cae del grifo de la ducha. Me mira con sus ojos negros de pasión brillando por el agua que cae en su cabeza.  
\- No me voy a contener como anoche. Te voy a penetrar duro y rápidamente hasta que grites en el alivio. Y espero que el placer te dure hasta esta noche amor.  
\- Hazlo, hazlo… te voy a extrañar tanto lo que dure el día… - nos besamos y Peeta comenzó lo que prometió. Arremetió contra mí con fuerza al principio y luego sólo rapidez. Lo sentía muy dentro de mí. El alivio vino rápido para ambos. Estábamos tan excitados que el orgasmo fue increíble, largo y de colores. Recordé la primera vez que nos amamos en la cabaña, lo que sentí fue una explosión, detrás de mis ojos veía colores. Esta vez, se asemejó bastante. Cada orgasmo provocado por Peeta ha sido distinto para mí, todos placenteros pero diferentes entre sí. Algunas veces eran largos, otras dolorosos de lo tan placenteros, o bellos y brillantes, cortos pero agotadores… Supongo que quiere decir que con Peeta, cada día es hermoso e inigualable. Una vida así vale la pena experimentar, con sus momentos malos, dolorosos, tristes, siempre de la mano de él.

\- ¿Irás a ver a Haymitch hoy?- pregunta Peeta, secándose el pecho con una toalla. Yo lo observo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Él me arquea una ceja. - ¿Por qué me miras así?  
\- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar por qué? – refuto poniéndome de pie y quitándole la toalla de las manos. Me la coloco alrededor del cuerpo. – Eres tan bello que es imposible no mirarte… Y eres todo MÍO. – digo enfatizando en el pronombre posesivo. Él ríe y me abraza.  
\- Todo, completamente tuyo. Siempre lo he sido Katniss. – me besa suavemente en los labios, luego en la nariz y finalmente en mi frente.  
Y siempre lo serás. ¿No amor? - le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

\- Mmmmmmm… supongo que tendrás que compartirme luego. – lleva su mano a mi vientre y me mira sonriendo. Apoyo mi mano sobre la de él y río.

Luego de secarnos y vestirnos, Peeta decide acompañarme a ver a Haymitch, por si necesito ayuda para controlarlo. Bajamos y nos damos cuenta que mi madre no está por ningún lado. Quizás tuvo que ir a ayudar al doctor Johns en algo.  
Salimos tomados de la mano hacia la casa de Haymitch. Yo estoy algo nerviosa pero Peeta está seguro de que nuestro amigo escuchará esta vez. Nos acercamos al umbral y oímos voces, no solo la de Haymitch. Acercamos nuestros cuerpos a la ventana para oír mejor. Una mujer habla con él y él suena tranquilo, razonable. La mujer es mi madre. Claramente es ella. Le hago un gesto a Peeta de silencio y con la mirada él entiende que debemos permanecer escondidos oyendo sin delatar nuestra presencia.

\- No seas estúpido. ¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderte? – oímos a mi madre decirle a Haymitch con dureza.  
\- Sí puede que nuestra situación se parezca, pero tú tenías hijas que te ayudaron a salir adelante. Yo no tengo nada, nunca tuve nada. Solo vivo porque me gusta beber y porque soy un cobarde para quitarme mi propia vida.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, escucha lo que dices querido. Se nota que has vivido dentro de una botella de alcohol todos estos años. Yo sólo me recuperé años después de la muerte de mi esposo, gracias a ellas sí, pero Katniss me odió por mucho tiempo por abandonarlas, por permitir que ella pidiera teselas, encargarse de su hermana menor siendo ella una niña aun. Creo que recuperé mi cordura cuando se presentó voluntaria por Prim, allí caí en la realidad y salí definitivamente del pozo depresivo en el que estaba saliendo de a poco. Tú no sabías esas cosas ¿verdad? – mi madre hace una pausa supongo que para mirar a Haymitch y éste debe de haber asentido porque no oímos su respuesta. – Ella aprendió a cazar porque nos moríamos de hambre. Fui una terrible madre. Perdí años de mi vida haciendo nada, solo lamentándome cuando podría haber estado más tiempo con mis hijas, ya ves, ahora tengo sólo una. – me tapo la boca con una mano para contener el sollozo que amenaza con salir. Las palabras de mi madre son demasiado dolorosas. – Sabes que esos jóvenes te adoran, te quieren como a un padre o a un tío, como prefieras. Han estado sufriendo mucho al igual que tú. Katniss se desmayó y hasta ayer ha estado en cama por órden del doctor. Está embarazada y debe cuidarse, pero se siente triste, dolida y preocupada por ti Haymitch.

\- ¿Está bien ahora? – pregunta Haymitch de repente. Yo lo miro a Peeta y él me sonríe. Mi madre está haciendo un trabajo increíble.  
\- Sí, el doctor la vio anoche y dijo que ya podía levantarse de la cama, pero ha sufrido demasiado estrés y nervios, cuando los primeros meses de embarazo deben ser serenos y de cuidado. – le informa mi madre.  
\- ¿Y Peeta por qué no la tranquiliza? Lo he visto venir varias veces a ver como estaba yo y en la panadería cuando debería haber estado con ella. – dice Haymitch con tono de reproche.  
\- Porque Katniss es como tú. No sabe lidiar con su dolor y lastima a las personas cercanas a ella. Peeta estaba dolido y no sabía cómo tratar con ella y a la vez cuidar de ambos. Ese muchacho es un ángel y no debería encargarse del cuidado de todos.  
\- Mmmmm…esa chica complicada… Lo siento mucho. Pero ya no puedo retirar lo que les dije. Siento mucho que Katniss se haya puesto enferma y que Peeta esté lidiando solo con todo.  
\- Puedes disculparte con ellos. Puedes asearte y dejarme ayudar a mantenerte ocupado. – se ofrece mi madre.

\- ¿Después de que te forcé a besarme anoche? – pregunta Haymitch avergonzado. Peeta y yo nos miramos incrédulos. Sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.  
\- Después de eso, sí. Supongo que la vergüenza y la culpa te hicieron razonar y dejaste de beber hoy. ¿no?  
\- Sí, me sentí mal por mi reacción. Tú solo querías ayudarme y yo estaba demasiado borracho y me sobrepasé. Es la primera vez que hago algo así. Discúlpame. - Cómo dije, tú no sabes cómo lidiar con tus sentimientos y actúas equivocadamente. Sólo recupérate y madura.

\- ¿Por eso me contaste todo eso, para que no me convierta en como tú solías ser?  
\- Exacto. No creo que mi hija soporte verte así a ti también. – dice mi madre con voz suave.  
\- Eres una gran mujer, Nerine. Te agradezco. – dice Haymitch con tono de voz sincero. Peeta se pone de pie y me toma de la mano. Me lleva hasta la puerta de entrada y golpea. Mi madre abre la puerta segundos después sonriendo.  
\- Llegan justo a tiempo. Está de buen humor y sobrio. – nos informa y se despide.

Entramos con Peeta y vemos a Haymitch sentado en una silla, con sus manos unidas en la mesa del comedor, esperando por nosotros.  
\- Me imaginaba que eran ustedes. Pasen. – nos señala unas sillas alrededor de la mesa. Peeta me lleva y tomamos asiento enfrentándonos a Haymitch. - ¿Estás mejor preciosa? ¿El bebé? – pregunta él y yo rompo a llorar. Últimamente lloro mucho, es por el embarazo. Pero las palabras de Haymitch, su clara preocupación por mí, me conmueven.  
\- Estoy… bien, mucho… mejor ahora. Gracias.- alcanzo a decir como con hipo conteniendo mis sollozos. Peeta me rodea con su brazo y palmea suavemente mi espalda.  
\- Me alegro. Yo… lo siento. Siento mucho haberlos tratado tan mal el otro día. No se lo merecían. Y si me hubiese imaginado que te enfermarías o que ustedes pelearían por toda esta situación, no hubiera empeorado las cosas.  
\- Haymitch. No importa, solo nos preocupábamos por tu bienestar. Sabíamos que te sentías mal y reaccionaste así por eso. Katniss reaccionó de forma similar conmigo. – dice Peeta, Haymitch resopla.  
\- En verdad que somos parecidos muchacha. Pero tú no deberías reaccionar mal estando embarazada, ya deja de ser tan egoísta. – dice el hombre con tono divertido.  
\- Mira quién habla sobre egoísmo… nos apartaste a todos para emborracharte y encima me llamaste hipócrita por llorar. – Peeta me aprieta el hombro. Creo que me pasé con mis palabras. Haymitch me mira con seriedad.  
\- Tienes razón. Lo siento. Yo… no sé cómo será mi vida a partir de ahora. Y no sé si quiero seguir viviéndola. Pero soy demasiado cobarde, egoísta. – baja su cabeza y llora mirando el suelo. No decimos nada durante un minuto o dos. Me pongo de pie y me acerco a él. Él me observa confundido. Levanto mi mano y con un movimiento rápido, golpeo su mejilla derecha. Él exclama de dolor, pero más por la sorpresa. Me siento de nuevo. Peeta ríe.  
\- No hagas enojar a una mujer embarazada. – dice mi esposo riendo a carcajadas.  
\- Deja de reír. Y tú, mírame. – Peeta se tapa la boca con una mano y Haymitch me mira a través de la mano apoyada en su rostro. – No vuelvas a decir una tontería de esas. Si Effie te escuchara te golpearía también. No te atrevas. ¿Quieres mantener tu cabeza distraída? pues, ayuda a Peeta en la panadería, ayuda a Thom en la alcaldía, ayuda a mi madre con sus plantas y medicinas o a criar cabras. Se ha comprado dos, mi hermana solía tener una y hacer quesos. Supongo que le recuerda a ella y eso la hace feliz. – Haymitch ríe.  
\- Gracias. Necesitaba un bofetón. La verdad es que yo ya me había resignado a no estar con Effie antes de que comenzáramos una relación. Lo que no está destinado a suceder, no sucederá. – Haymitch nos dedica una sonrisa nostálgica. Peeta y yo nos ponemos de pie y nos acercamos a Haymitch. Lo abrazo por la espalda y Peeta le palmea el antebrazo.  
\- Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. Cuando tengamos nuestro hijo, te mantendremos ocupado, padrino.  
\- ¿Padrino? ¿Yo? – pregunta Haymitch con un tono de voz agudo. Con Peeta reímos por su expresión.

\- Sí. Tú serás su padrino. ¿Quién más si no? – dice Peeta  
\- Bien, bien… Acepto ser su padrino, pero no lo cambiaré cuando se ensucie.  
\- Trato. Ve a asearte. Vendrás a cenar esta noche a casa. – dice Peeta y yo le sonrío a mi esposo orgullosa y sorprendida de la sintonía que compartimos. Justo estaba pensando en invitarlo a cenar. Veré como es su comportamiento cerca de mi madre y quizás pueda hacer que alguno de ellos me cuente como sucedió el beso que Haymitch le dio. A la fuerza, porque estaba claramente ebrio, pero quisiera saber qué le había dicho mi madre o que pensaba Haymitch para hacer algo así. Yo siempre los vi como buenos amigos, luego comprendí que ambos compartían una amistad, Maysilee Donner, la chica que murió en la Arena en los Juegos que ganó Haymitch. Y por eso la complicidad en ellos a veces, pero, ¿Haymitch estaba realmente borracho para querer besarla o pensó que era Effie?

Nos despedimos de Haymitch y nos dirigimos a casa. Peeta me acompañó hasta la puerta y se fue a la panadería. Estaré sola en casa con mi madre. Quizás pueda averiguarle todo antes de la cena.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

* * *

Entro en mi casa y la encuentro a mi madre anotando en una libreta. Me acerco a ella sigilosamente y se sobresalta cuando me ve de pie en frente de ella.

\- ¡Dios! Me asustaste Katniss.  
\- Lo siento. Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Puedo?  
\- Claro. ¿De qué se trata? – dice tranquilamente sin imaginarse lo que diré a continuación.  
-¿Cómo es que Haymitch te besó? – mi Madre tose y me mira confundida. – No, Haymitch no nos dijo nada. Pero escuchamos sin querer con Peeta la conversación que tenían.  
\- Oh. Bueno… No fue nada serio. Él no lo hizo con mala intención, solo estaba muy ebrio.  
\- ¿Y por qué habías ido a su casa? – la interrogo.  
\- Fui a llevarle un plato de comida y a ver cómo estaba. Sólo eso y él estaba alegre y me quiso agradecer.  
\- Con un beso. – afirmo.  
\- Sí, supongo que sí. Pero no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Los hombres tienen diferentes maneras de superar una perdida. Por ejemplo yo me deprimí y me aislé del mundo. – dice mi madre sonriéndome. Me alegra verla así, tan confiada por más que sus palabras no describan una situación agradable.  
\- Sí, supongo. De todas formas, no lo juzgo ni pienso decirle una palabra sobre ese tema. Es asunto suyo. Sólo tenía curiosidad. – y lo digo completamente en serio. Mi madre es bien capaz de defenderse sola. Me giro para ir a mi cuarto a descansar hasta la hora del almuerzo y recuerdo algo. – Madre, Peeta invitó a Haymitch a cenar. Iré a recostarme hasta la hora de la comida. – mi madre sonríe. Una gran sonrisa que no me gusta nada. No quiero creer que ella sienta algo por Haymitch, no ahora que él acaba de perder a Effie hace veinte días. Eso solo la perjudicará a ella. Quizás el beso le provocó algún sentimiento pero no creo que Haymitch sienta algo romántico por ella a cambio. Estaba ebrio y no ha olvidado a Effie.

Subo a recostarme y al tocar la cama con mi cuerpo siento un alivio increíble. Demasiadas emociones en una mañana para una embarazada.  
Estoy en un prado verde, hermoso y repleto de pequeñas flores amarillas. El aire es fresco y fragante y me siento feliz, plena. Miro en todas las direcciones y noto que estoy sola. En dirección al norte veo un gran diente de león y me dirijo hacia allí. Llego y veo que es perfecto, el viento no ha podido volar sus pequeñas y frágiles pelusas. Estoy sonriendo y escucho la risa de Peeta, pero no logro visualizarlo. Me adelanto unos pasos, dejando atrás al diente de león, hacia la empinada pendiente.  
Peeta se encuentra en el pie del monte, corriendo y jugando con dos niños. Una niña de cabello largo y oscuro como el mío y un pequeño rechoncho de cabello rubio. Ambos ríen y corretean a Peeta por todo el lugar. Luego Peeta los abraza y señala hacía arriba, donde me encuentro yo. Los niños me miran y ríen felices, yo les devuelvo el saludo con la mano sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos extraños en mi interior.  
Orgullo, una calidez que me provoca llorar, como cuando no puedo contener mi felicidad en brazos de Peeta, pero ahora es mucho más intenso el sentimiento.

\- Esos pequeños son tus hijos Katniss. – dice una voz a mis espaldas. Volteo sorprendida porque la voz me parece familiar pero es imposible que sea ella.  
Effie está parada vestida toda de pies a cabeza de dorado. Resplandece como el sol, me es imposible mirarla fijamente. Su sonrisa blanca y cálida brilla. Se ve hermosa. Siento mi corazón estrujarse como un nudo de dolor. Cubro mi boca con mi mano para silenciar el gemido que sale de mi interior.  
\- Lo sé cariño. Estoy muerta, pero solo quería agradecerte por darme los mejores últimos años de mi vida. Sin ti no habría podido estar con Haymitch ni despertar a la realidad de lo mal que estaba Panem. Eres una persona admirable Katniss. – me dice Effie acariciando mi mejilla.  
\- Effie… no. No tendrías que haberte ido. Haymitch es muy desdichado. No sé cómo ayudarlo.  
\- Querida, ya lo has ayudado suficiente al darle tiempo. Tu madre y Peeta también lo han ayudado. Él sabe que no está solo. El tiempo le curará las heridas y podrá ser feliz con alguien más.  
\- No creo eso Effie, él estuvo enamorado de ti muchos años hasta que lo convencí de que diera el paso. No dejará entrar a nadie a su vida. Él cree que está maldito. – Effie suelta una sonora risa.  
\- Es igual que tú. Tú creías que yo había muerto por culpa tuya. Que todos a tu alrededor sufrirían. ¿no?  
\- Sí, pero esa fue mi reacción inicial, ya no creo eso. – contesté avergonzada.  
\- Lo sé, pero a Haymitch le toma más tiempo razonar. Encima de borracho es terco. – ríe Effie a la vez que blanquea los ojos. Se escuchan las voces de los niños llamando. "Mami" dicen, "Mami ven".  
\- Effie. ¿Cómo sabes que esos niños son mis hijos? – pregunto ansiosa.  
\- Estoy muerta, por lo tanto más cerca de Dios. – dice sonriendo. – ¿No son hermosos? Sentiste algo cuando los viste por primera vez hace unos minutos. ¿no?  
\- Sí, sentí ganas de llorar, me sentí feliz, orgullosa… - digo confundida. - ¿Estoy embarazada de una niña, Effie?  
\- ¡Sí! Y será tan hermosa… Creo que deberías considerar llamarla Emma. Siempre me gustó ese nombre, sencillo y sofisticado.  
\- ¿Emma Mellark? Sí, es bonito. Lo consultaré con mi esposo y el padrino. – digo en tono serio. – Pero la decisión final la tomaré yo. – río y Effie me acompaña. – Gracias por aparecer en mi sueño.  
\- Tenía que despedirme. No te preocupes por Haymitch, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Y sí será feliz en el futuro. Estoy segura de eso. – dice Effie tomándome entre sus brazos. – Adiós Katniss. Qué la suerte este siempre de tu lado.

Despierto al sentir que me mecen. Sonrío y abro los ojos de a poco. Peeta está mirándome muy de cerca, sus ojos azules brillando con diversión. Lanzo mis brazos hacia su cuello y lo atraigo en un abrazo.  
\- Tuve el más increíble sueño amor. Tendremos una niña. – digo exaltada separándome para mirar su expresión. Él sonríe.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta, apartando con sus manos los cabellos despeinados de mi frente.  
\- Effie me lo dijo en mi sueño y te vi a ti jugar con una niña de cabello largo y negro y con un niño pequeño rubio y me gritaban "Mami"… - solté con emoción. Peeta reía y sus ojos le brillaban de felicidad.  
\- De seguro fue un hermoso sueño. – dice besándome la frente.  
\- Lo fue… ¿Qué opinas de llamar Emma a nuestra hija? – pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos. Él frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior pensando. – Yo creo que es un lindo nombre. Sabes que en mi familia las mujeres todas tenemos nombres de flores, quiero romper con ese esquema.  
\- Sí. Me gusta mucho ese nombre. Es bonito y dulce. ¿Se te ocurrió a ti?  
\- No, Effie me dijo que siempre le gustó ese nombre y que lo considerara para que fuera el nombre de nuestra hija. – digo con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría en mi expresión.  
\- Sí Effie lo sugirió me parece aún más perfecto.  
\- Emma Mellark… - digo pensativa. Peeta sonríe.  
\- Amor, no creo que le debas decir a Haymitch sobre tu sueño. Quizás algún día cuando ya esté mejor.  
\- Lo sé. Ya había pensado en no decirle nada por ahora. Necesita tiempo y compañía, solo así mejorara.

Bajamos a almorzar de increíble humor y le conté a mi madre el sueño, obviando a Effie. Ella no lo entendería o lo creería una fantasía producida por mi cerebro. Le encantó el nombre Emma. Y dijo que ella también piensa que será niña.  
El día transcurrió tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Haymitch llamó para suspender la cena de esta noche para mañana porque no tenía ropa limpia para vestir. Mi madre se ofreció a ayudarlo a lavar y fue a su casa en la tarde. Regresó a las dos horas. Decidí no intervenir en sus asuntos. Quizás a Haymitch le haga bien su compañía ya que es una persona que lo conoce y de su edad, que ha sufrido pérdidas de seres queridos y lo entiende.  
Peeta me aconsejó no entrometerme, ni comentar nada al respecto con ninguno de los dos. Al fin y al cabo son adultos. Solo espero que no salgan lastimados.  
Antes de irnos a dormir Peeta pide que le describa a los niños de mi sueño. Lo hago lo más detalladamente que puedo y él pinta en un lienzo la pradera y a los niños de espaldas tomados de la mano corriendo detrás de él y de mí. Es una pintura hermosa. Decidimos esperar a que se seque y luego la enmarcaremos en nuestro dormitorio. Será como un sueño que paso a paso y poco a poco lograremos realizar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

* * *

Han pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Effie y me quedan tan solo dos meses de embarazo. Mi hija nacerá en primavera, en el mes de Octubre. Tengo la barriga muy grande y prominente, casi no puedo moverme pero es una mezcla de miedo y alegría cada vez que me miro en el espejo, cada vez que siento al bebé moverse dentro de mí. Los días pasan rápidamente y se acerca el momento definitivo, en que seré madre por primera vez. Ese es mi temor, no ser buena madre, que los Juegos vuelvan, que mi hija se entere de la historia turbia de la nación, de que su padre y madre participaron en ella.

Todo ha mejorado y Peeta me reconforta cada vez que tengo pesadillas pero no se me quita el temor al futuro. La incertidumbre de no saber qué será de nosotros mañana, que será de nuestros hijos y de la paz que disfrutamos actualmente.  
A pesar de esos pensamientos, soy muy feliz y no puedo evitarlo. No salgo mucho de casa porque me duelen los pies y mi espalda, estoy bastante pesada. Según Peeta y mi madre he sido afortunada porque solo me ha crecido el vientre y las piernas, no he subido demasiado de peso. Pero yo me siento gigante, cuando estoy de pie, mi barriga no me deja ver mis piernas. Peeta me ayuda a calzarme los zapatos, a levantarme cuando me encuentro sentada. A veces es divertido, otras no, extraño caminar, ir al bosque a cazar o hacer el amor con mi esposo más seguido.  
Él se encuentra trabajando en la panadería. Le va muy bien. El 12 está más poblado, gente nueva ha venido a vivir aquí, otra ha regresado. Se construyen casas, edificios nuevos. Levantan una nueva alcaldía y un refugio anti bombas. La Presidente Paylor está contribuyendo a todos los distritos por los daños, las pérdidas y los años de sumisión a Snow. Haymitch dice que es una gran mujer, y que no debería preocuparme por que haya guerra nuevamente, por lo menos no dentro de medio década. Antes de realizar una nueva revolución, la gente se lo va a pensar más de dos veces. La última dejó a todos muy mal y ahora están rehaciendo sus vidas y están satisfechos.  
Peeta coincide con Haymitch, así que no he vuelto a hablar del tema con ellos. Haymitch ayuda a mi madre con la crianza de las cabras, por alguna extraña razón, eso le calma y relaja. Se mantiene ocupado con eso durante las mañanas y en las tardes visita a Peeta en la panadería y de paso come o a veces viene a ver televisión conmigo y mi madre. Ella y Haymitch se llevan muy bien, tienen una amistosa confianza. No he notado nada extraño, lo cual me alivia porque no quería presenciar incomodidad entre ellos, por ese beso de hace unos meses.  
Haymitch ha sabido sobrellevar bastante bien la muerte de Effie, si bien evita nombrarla, ya no está deprimido ni bebe hasta la inconsciencia. Cuando le comunicamos con Peeta el nombre que le íbamos a poner a nuestra hija, se emocionó y quedó sin palabras. Emma, es el nombre que le gustaba a Effie. Ella me lo recomendó en sueños, Haymitch ya había hablado con Effie cuando recién se enteraban de mi embarazo y ella le había dicho que me recomendaría ese nombre.  
Mi esposo y yo consideramos mejor no contarle a Haymitch lo de mi sueño con Effie, para no entristecerlo más, por lo que cuando él me preguntó si ella había tenido la oportunidad antes de morir de expresar su deseo de que el nombre de nuestra hija fuese Emma, le dije que sí. Le mentí para no hacerlo sufrir, quizás se enfadara porque Effie apareciera en mi sueño o quizás pensara que me lo inventé para intentar hacerlo feliz… etc. Haymitch tiene tanto ingenio que puede que se inventara miles de razones más.  
Hace un mes y medio recibí una llamada inesperada de Johanna desde el Capitolio. Estaba yo sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea con Peeta cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono y era ella.

\- Hola Katniss. ¿Estás tan pesada que no puedes atender más rápido? – me recriminó ella con ironía.  
\- Oh Johanna, siempre tan afectuosa. Estaba en el otro cuarto con Peeta, y sí mi vientre está bastante grande.  
\- Desearía verte para burlarme de lo gorda que te ves. – dijo riendo. - ¿Ya sabes si será niña o niño?  
\- No, y no lo sabremos hasta que nazca. Queremos que sea una sorpresa, aunque estamos bastante seguros de que será niña.  
\- Oh, qué bien. – dijo Johanna divertida.  
\- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Todo bien el trabajo? ¿Gale?  
\- Estoy estupenda. Por eso llamaba… - hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Gale me propuso casamiento. – Abrí grandes los ojos y mi boca formó una O grande de sorpresa. Peeta me miraba curioso.  
\- ¡Johanna y Gale se van a casar! - le grité a Peeta que reía por mi expresión. Se acercó más para tratar de escuchar.  
\- Felicidades Johanna. – dijo en voz alta en el auricular del teléfono.  
\- Oh, ¡Gracias! - exclamó ella y Peeta que ya se había apartado la oyó.  
\- ¡Felicidades! ¿Ya tienen fecha? – pregunté  
\- Sí, la boda será en Noviembre. Paylor nos dará vacaciones hasta Enero por lo que aprovecharemos para casarnos.  
\- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?  
\- Estoy muy feliz, creo que es lo más feliz que he estado en toda mi vida. – dijo Johanna con su voz llena de sentimiento.  
\- Es increíble. Les deseo muchas felicidades a ambos. El bebé nacerá en Octubre por lo que podremos asistir a la boda. – le informo a mi amiga. Ella ríe emocionada.  
\- Ese es el pie que necesitaba para hacerte una pregunta. Puedes consultarlo con Peeta y llamarme luego. – dice nerviosa – nos preguntábamos si podíamos festejar nuestra boda allí en la Aldea de Vencedores. Yo no tengo familia, ni muchos amigos, así que serían pocas personas.  
\- Johanna, claro que sí. Por supuesto que pueden casarse aquí. Gale es del 12 y tú eres familia para nosotros. – digo y escucho como Johanna solloza. Nunca la había escuchado tan emocionada y sensible. Ha cambiado completamente, ya no es más la chica ruda y agresiva que llevaba puesto su escudo de ironía a todos lados, ahora es dulce, graciosa, sensible y feliz. Le tomo la mano a Peeta y él me abraza los hombros.  
\- Gracias Katniss. Significa mucho para mí lo que haces. Eres muy buena amiga.  
\- De nada. Solo mantenme al tanto de los preparativos y dime en qué puedo ayudar.  
\- Por supuesto que no ayudarás en nada con esa panza y luego un bebé pequeño. Sólo necesitaremos de los servicios pasteleros de Peeta. De lo demás me haré cargo yo. – dijo Johanna con tono demandante.  
\- Con asesoría, sí. ¿cierto? Si quieres puedes pedirles a mi equipo de preparación que te ayude. Ellos adoran las bodas. Con Effie se encargaron de toda la mía. – al nombrar a Effie sentí una punzada de tristeza en el pecho. Johanna suspiró  
\- Claro que los llamaré. Yo nunca he sido buena en vestidos, maquillaje ni mucho menos decoraciones. Así que agradeceré la ayuda.  
\- Si no puedo ayudarte yo, estoy segura de que ellos harán un trabajo maravilloso. Cuenta con eso. – dije

Johanna y Gale casados, dentro de muy poco. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que terminarían juntos? De seguro que yo no, pero estoy muy feliz por ellos.  
Johanna me llama dos veces a la semana para preguntarme mi opinión sobre el menú del casamiento, las flores, el vestido… Es divertido porque yo no hago nada en todo el día y ella con sus dudas me quita el aburrimiento. Hablé también con Gale un día, me llamó para preguntarme cómo iba el embarazo y para saber si estaba de acuerdo con que se casaran en nuestra casa. Yo le dije que no fuera ridículo, que se casarían en nuestro jardín delantero, no en la casa. Él rió y eso aflojó la tensión y los nervios que tenía.  
Me contó cómo le propuso matrimonio y como ella lloró cuando lo hizo. Dijo que había sido la primera vez que la veía llorar y se sintió aún más seguro de su decisión de pasar toda su vida junto a ella.  
La llevó a las celdas de donde la rescataron a ella, a Peeta y a Annie. Le dijo que cuando la vio por primera vez lo primero que pasó por su mente fue arroparla y protegerla. Se sintió extraño y confundido porque nunca había sentido eso por nadie además de mí y de su familia. Luego le contó cómo la observaba entrenar y reponerse en el distrito trece junto a mí y como admiró desde lejos su fuerza de voluntad y su fuego. A pesar de no ser aprobada apta al final para ir a luchar al Capitolio, él se sintió aliviado. Y se dijo a sí mismo que ese alivio se debía por mí, porque luego de la muerte de Snow, yo necesitaría una amiga y Johanna iba a poder estar ahí para mí. Pero se mintió a sí mismo, ese alivio era porque ella se iba a encontrar a salvo. Luego de verme a mí y a Peeta juntos, comprendió que ya no le dolía, que ya no me quería a mí y no comprendía qué había cambiado. Pero cuando pasó el tiempo y se volvieron a encontrar en el Capitolio lo comprendió y trató de ser duro con ella, de corresponderle cada una de sus palabras venenosas y su desafío. Esperó hasta que ella se enamorara de él aunque él por ella ya estaba perdido. Y ahí fue cuando le preguntó si quería casarse con ella. Allí en ese lugar donde la torturaron, donde él la rescató y la vio por primera vez.  
Yo escuchaba el relato de Gale y lloraba en silencio para no interrumpir. La dulzura y el amor con qué él se manejó para alejar las penas y los demonios de Johanna era dignos de admiración. Me sentí orgullosa de mi amigo.

Llego a la panadería de Peeta y llamo a la puerta. Él la abre con las manos cubiertas de harina. Me ve y me dedica una gran sonrisa. Yo siento mariposas en el estómago y me doy cuenta que es el bebé contento de sentir a su padre cerca. Nos damos un gran beso y siento que no cambiaría nada del pasado por estar aquí con él, así.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo Veintiséis**

* * *

El casamiento de Johanna y Gale será dentro de exactamente un mes. Con Peeta nos encontramos ansiosos esperando el día en que finalmente dé a luz a nuestra hija. El Doctor Johns dice que todo está perfecto con la niña. No sabemos exactamente el sexo del bebé pero yo tengo la seguridad de qué será una hermosa niña. Y a mi esposo le encanta la idea de una hija a la que malcriar.

He pasado estos meses recibiendo visitas de todo Panem. Johanna y Gale nos visitaron una semana para detallar cosas de la boda y agradecernos la amabilidad de prestarles nuestro jardín frontal para casarse. Nos trajeron cantidad de bolsas de regalos para el bebé y ropa, accesorios para Peeta y para mí, de parte de la Presidente Paylor, Plutarch y Flavius, Venia y Octavia. Nos encantaron los regalos, muy necesarios porque aquí en el 12 no tenemos tiendas para bebés. Íbamos a tener que ir al Capitolio a comprar, pero eso no fue necesario por suerte. De todos modos yo no iba a poder viajar con el embarazo en sus últimos meses y Peeta no iba a querer dejarme sola, asique iba a tener que ir mi madre o Haymitch.  
Johanna me ayudó a decorar la habitación de la niña, la que antes era de mi hermana Prim. Gale y Peeta pintaron las paredes de color crema y la cuna y el ropero de color amarillo claro. Instalamos un pequeño sofá al lado de la cuna, color rosa y un móvil de estrellas y soles en el techo encima de la cuna. Las cortinas las hizo mi madre, beige y rosa pálido con soles. La habitación quedó tan hermosa que a mi pequeña pateadora pareció gustarle porque no dejó de darme pataditas en toda la noche. Peeta se durmió con su mano sobre mi abultado vientre.

Hace un mes nos visitaron Annie y el pequeño Finnick también. El niño de 3 años quedó fascinado con la habitación de Emma, Annie tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza de allí. Pero Fin no lloró ni protestó, solo le hizo una huelga de silencio a su madre. No habló hasta la tarde que llegó Peeta con tartas y galletas dulces. Nos pareció divertidísimo. Peeta será un padre increíble, estoy segura. Con el niño se llevó tan bien que el pequeño lloró cuando su madre le dijo que se iban de vuelta a casa al distrito 4. Me enterneció el alma, el pequeño era gracioso, quería llamar la atención todo el tiempo haciendo caras, contando chistes o bailando. Se quedaron dos días en nuestra casa y cuando se marcharon Peeta pintó un retrato hermoso del niño y su madre y escribimos en nuestro libro de recuerdos las travesuras del pequeño.  
Si Finnick estuviera vivo, estaría orgulloso de su hijo, idéntico a él. El mismo color de ojos, de cabello, la misma simpatía y necesidad de hacer sonreír a las personas, llamar la atención. Su visita me hizo muy bien, al niño le agradé. Me hizo sentir bien y segura en mi rol de madre. Sigo temiendo no ser una buena y atenta madre, pero es más la ansiedad y el anhelo de tener a mi hija conmigo por fin que el miedo al futuro. Tengo personas que me ayudarán a cuidar de ella, mi madre me enseñará lo esencial de ser madre y Peeta me enseñará a amar profundamente a ese ser tan pequeño que vive en mí.  
Estas últimas semanas las he pasado mayormente en cama, pero el doctor dijo que debía caminar al menos tres veces a la semana, porque mi vientre se ha ensanchado demasiado y el bebé ya ha bajado su posición. En cualquier momento nacerá.

Se abre la puerta del cuarto y no entra nadie. Miro atenta, quizás se abrió con el viento y tendré que ponerme de pie para cerrarla, pero aparece un oso muy grande de color blanco con un moño rojo alrededor de su acolchado cuello. Río divertida.  
\- ¡Es hermoso! ¿Para mí o para Emma? – pregunto a la persona detrás de la puerta que aún no muestra su rostro.  
\- Para mi ahijada obviamente. – dice Haymitch riendo. Lo miro feo.  
\- Gracias Haymitch. Está precioso. – le digo al hombre que pasa y se sienta en una silla en frente de mí.  
\- Pasaba por el Edificio de Justicia que están construyendo y noté en el camino de vuelta por la calle principal una nueva tienda de juguetes y cosas para niños.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero cuando abrió esa tienda? Hace unas semanas no estaba. – lo cuestiono confundida y emocionada porque podré ir yo misma y elegirle algo hermoso a mi bebé.  
\- Sí, por eso me detuve y entré. Fui su primer cliente. Inauguraron hace dos días. – informa Haymitch con orgullo.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Me sentía mal por no poder comprarle nada personalmente a mi bebé. Ahora podré… - me detengo a mitad de frase porque una puntada de dolor muy fuerte cruza mi vientre. Tomo mi estómago con ambas manos y siento como está duro y contraído.  
\- ¡Katniss! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? – exclama Haymitch poniéndose de pie de un salto. Levanto la sabana con la que estoy cubierta y toco mi camisón que está mojado. Acabo de romper bolsa. Mi hija nacerá hoy.  
\- Rompí bolsa. – susurro, nerviosa.  
\- ¿Qué? No entiendo lo que dices.  
\- ¡Qué rompí bolsa! Ve a buscar al médico, a mi madre, a Peeta… - Haymitch pierde todo el color de su cara y abre grandes los ojos, aterrado.  
\- ¿Ya? – pregunta anonadado. Otra contracción me hace gruñir.  
\- ¡Ya! ¡Rápido maldita sea! – digo con dolor. Él tira el oso y sale corriendo. Lo oigo gritar el nombre de mi madre que le responde con miedo. Luego aparece ella en el cuarto agitada por correr escaleras arriba.  
\- Katniss tranquila, ya viene el Doctor y Peeta. Sólo respira hondo por la boca y trata de relajarte.  
\- ¡No puedo! Duele demasiado… - grito al tiempo que lucho contra una nueva contracción. Hago lo que dice mi madre y respiro hondo por la boca y exhalo el aire rápidamente.

Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano, yo se la aprieto en un acto involuntario a causa del dolor. Se escuchan pasos acelerados y pesados en el piso de abajo. Y Peeta me llama subiendo por las escaleras. Entra de golpe en la habitación y se tambalea sobre la cama.

\- ¿Amor, estás bien? Vine lo más rápido que pude. – dice jadeante por el ejercicio físico de correr hacia aquí.  
\- Ya no aguanto. ¡¿Dónde demonios está el DOCTOR?! – grito desesperada. Peeta me contempla asustado y sorprendido.  
\- No te asustes, las contracciones la vuelven loca. Ya se le pasará cuando nazca el bebé. – le dice mi madre con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Peeta asiente y se acerca a mi lado. Toma un pañuelo de tela blanco de arriba de la mesa de luz y seca el sudor de mi frente, acaricia mi cabello, lo tira todo para atrás. Grito más y más seguido, las contracciones vienen cada un minuto y finalmente llega Haymitch con el doctor. Mi madre le pasa un trapo mojado a Peeta para que me refresque la cara y se acerca al Doc. Hablan sin que pueda oírles, me pregunto qué es lo que se dirán. Siento mi vientre contraerse y una patada del bebé casi en mi pecho. Exclamo de la impresión y finalmente el doctor me saluda y le dice a mi madre que me desvista de la cintura para abajo. Haymitch se retira a buscar agua y más toallas limpias, mi madre me levanta el camison y va a ayudar a Haymitch.  
El Doctor Johns me pide que flexione las rodillas y abra las piernas. A Peeta le pide que busque más almohadas para que yo pueda estar en posición semi sentada. Palpa mi estómago por todo su ancho suavemente.  
\- ¿Katniss has sentido el vientre bastante contraído y duro en estas últimas horas? – me pregunta el doc. Yo respiro hondo un poco más relajada porque las contracciones han disminuido su intensidad.  
\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Algo no va bien? – pregunto alarmada.  
\- No, querida, no. Es solo que esas eran contracciones, y al no sentirlas, no te dabas cuenta de que ya estabas en labor de parto. Has estado en el proceso de dilatación todas estas horas sin sentir nada más que el endurecimiento del vientre. Ahora dime, ¿los dolores comenzaron luego de romper bolsa?

\- Sí, sí. Lo siento doctor, yo no sabía. ¿Qué significa?  
\- Que la dilatación del útero y del cérvix ya está casi completa y tu bebé saldrá en cuestión de minutos. – informa con una sonrisa. Estoy asustada y nerviosa, me tiembla todo el cuerpo y estoy bañada en sudor. - ¿Ya no tienes más contracciones?  
\- Son menos dolorosas ahora. – El doctor vuelve a mirar debajo de las sábanas que cubren mis piernas y se incorpora rápidamente. – Dilatación completa. Esperemos unos segundos a tu madre y voy a necesitar que seas fuerte y pujes con todo lo que puedas. ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
Su sonrisa es reconfortante. Confío en este hombre que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el Capitolio y sin embargo no es como las personas que viven allí. Es humilde y amable y demuestra sincera empatía. Asiento con una sonrisa.  
Peeta entra con almohadas de la habitación de huéspedes y me da un beso en la frente antes de ayudarme a sentarme contra el ahora acolchado respaldar.

\- Doctor. ¿Cómo están Katniss y el bebé? – me toma de la mano que yo inmediatamente aprieto para confortarlo y confortarme a mí misma, ya que me encuentro tan rara con mi cuerpo y las fuertes contracciones me han dejado temblando.  
\- Están bien, el feto se encuentra en posición para salir y Katniss ha dilatado rápidamente, por lo que nacerá en cuestión de minutos.

Peeta me mira con los ojos azules brillantes y muy abiertos. Le sonrío. Una nueva contracción arremete y le aprieto tanto la mano que exclama de dolor, pero no la retira.  
Finalmente ingresa mi madre con una fuente grande de agua hervida y la coloca en una silla al lado del doctor. Se vuelve hacia la puerta y Haymitch le pasa una pila de toallas limpias. Él se queda en el pasillo detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Ya estas lista? – me pregunta mi madre con una dulce sonrisa.  
\- Completamente dilatada. Y vuelven las contracciones, el feto está en posición, ya casi puede verse la cabecita. – Peeta y yo nos miramos asombrados y claramente impresionados. – Prepara las pinzas y las tijeras, el aro de plástico para el cordón umbilical y pásame una bolsa desechable para colocar debajo.

El doctor se retira al baño y regresa, se coloca unos guantes y se para frente a mis piernas.  
\- Peeta vas a necesitar esa mano para amasar. Te recomiendo que la retires y la confortes de otra manera. Katniss muerde ese almohadón que te sobra y a la cuenta de tres has la mayor fuerza que puedas para pujar. El bebé está casi fuera.  
\- Cariño, todo saldrá bien. Dentro de muy poquito tendremos a nuestra Emma aquí. Sé fuerte mi amor. – me susurra Peeta al oído.  
\- Te amo y te odio en este momento por hacerme sufrir así. – le digo en serio y a la vez jugando. Mi voz ronca de tanto gritar. El ríe y me besa ligeramente en los labios.  
\- Luego me amarás aún más. Ya verás.  
\- Bueno Katniss, respira muy hondo y empuja. A la cuenta de tres. ¿Lista? – mi madre se coloca a mi lado y me besa en la frente, Peeta me peina el cabello. Estoy lista, así que asiento hacia el Doctor. – Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!  
Empujo con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor es intenso, es demasiado molesto allí abajo. Siento como se expanden los músculos dentro de mí, cómo el bebé baja cada vez más. Me aferro fuertemente a las sabanas y grito más y más en la almohada.  
\- Ya casi Katniss. Lo estás haciendo magnifico. Una vez más, sólo una. – me anima el doctor. Respiro hondo una vez más y pienso en lo mucho que quiero que esto termine y tener a mi Emma en brazos, en ver a Peeta sonreír orgulloso al verla. Quiero confirmar el sueño que tuve de Effie. Ella me dijo que sería una niña.  
Con renovadas fuerzas y determinación, exhalo en un grito ronco todo el aire acumulado. Con todas mis fuerzas pujo hasta que siento al bebé salir completamente de mí. Llora…  
\- Lo hiciste hermosa, lo lograste. Te amo tanto mi chica en llamas… - dice Peeta besando mi frente. Le sonrío débilmente.  
\- ¡Katniss gran trabajo! Los felicito. Es una niña. – escucho la voz del doctor desvaneciéndose y oigo a Peeta decirme algo, pero no logro distinguir las palabras, mi madre llora y ríe. Sonrío.  
\- Oyendo el llanto de mi Emma, me quedo dormida.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

* * *

Despierto sintiéndome algo débil, sin fuerzas y con pesadumbre en el cuerpo. Me dificulta el abrir los ojos pero hago el esfuerzo y los abro. Veo a Peeta con su cabeza en mi vientre durmiendo. Está solo en la habitación, no logro ver ni a mi madre, ni al Doctor ni a Haymitch. Me pongo nerviosa y trato de sentarme en la cama, no lo logro. El movimiento hace que mi esposo se mueva y murmure palabras incomprensibles dormido. Levanto mi mano y acaricio su cabello rubio. Él se mueve levemente y yo le acaricio una vez más con mayor presión. Eso parece funcionar porque se levanta súbitamente y me mira. Yo sorprendida me aparto hacia atrás para ver su expresión.  
\- ¡Despertaste amor! – dice emocionado y se inclina para besarme la frente. - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
\- Bien, algo débil pero… ¿Don.. dónde está Emma? – pregunto alarmada. Peeta sonríe y sus ojos brillan felices. Eso me relaja, ella está bien.  
\- Está con tu madre durmiendo en su cuna. Es una pequeña hermosa e inteligente. Ya la verás pronto, no te preocupes. – dice Peeta dulcemente orgulloso.  
\- ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Me sucedió algo luego de su nacimiento?  
\- Sí, preciosa. Perdiste mucha sangre y te desmayaste, pero el doctor logró controlar la hemorragia y ha estado administrándote suero para que recuperes tus fuerzas. De eso hacen ya dos días. – sorprendida lo miro, él se acerca y me abraza con necesidad. – Me diste un gran susto, gracias al cielo ya estás bien.  
\- Siento mucho no haber podido estar despierta para ver a nuestra Emma juntos.– digo con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se separa de mi abrazo y me mira con intensidad.

\- Estaremos juntos para ella siempre, a partir de ahora. No te preocupes. – me besa en los labios y noto su anhelo y su alivio. Seguro la pasó muy mal conmigo inconsciente. – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Katniss. Te Amo.  
\- Gracias a ti por permitirme hacerte feliz mi amor. – Nos abrazamos en silencio por largo tiempo, hasta que oímos el llanto de Emma.  
Mi ansiedad aumenta significativamente. Siento como si fuera a saltar de la cama y salir corriendo si no fuera porque mis piernas aún no me responden. Peeta se pone de pie y me sonríe antes de salir por la puerta. Me acomodo en las almohadas y en el respaldar de la cama, de modo que quedo sentada para facilitar el cargar a mi hija en brazos.  
Peeta vuelve con el pequeño bulto cubierto en una frazada rosa en sus brazos. La imagen que presentan mi esposo e hija juntos pasando el umbral de la puerta, es como un sueño. Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y nublan mi vista. Mi pecho se siente lleno, a punto de explotar de tanta felicidad. Me siento completa, plenamente feliz. Mi amor se acerca con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios y noto que también esta emocionado. Se sienta a mi lado en un costado de la cama y coloca suavemente a la pequeña Emma en mis brazos. Lo miro y no puedo expresar el amor y agradecimiento que siento hacia él.

Bajo la mirada y unos ojos grandes y azules reflejan mi mirada. Emma. Ella es tan hermosa que mis lágrimas vuelven y los sollozos también y no los puedo controlar. Peeta pasa un brazo por mis hombros y me besa en la mejilla. La niña es de piel tan blanca que es casi traslucida, ojos grandes y azules como los de su padre, su nariz es pequeñísima, su boquita parece un pequeño corazón rosado, tiene poco cabello pero este es negro y ondulado. Su cuerpito es rellenito, tiene rollitos en los bracitos y piernas, se ve grande para ser una recién nacida.  
Toco sus mejillas rechonchas y la niña gorgojea alegremente, mueve los bracitos para tocar mis manos y abre su boca para chupar mis dedos. Rio y Peeta q nos está observando me acompaña. - Tiene hambre. - dice Peeta. - ¿Te sientes bien amor para amamantar? - me pregunta besándome el cuello.  
\- Sí. Me siento excelente. - le digo a mi esposo. Bajo la mirada hacia mi hija y la acomodo contra mi pecho. Pego mi nariz a su pelito y huelo el aroma suave a limpio y un perfume de bebé. - ¿Le pusieron la colonia que nos regalo Annie?  
\- Sí. Tu madre la limpió y la perfumó. - dice Peeta y me ayuda a quitarme el bretel del camisón para que pueda amamantar a Emma que rie sola y con sus vivaces ojos mira en todas las direcciones. - La observo y la observo y la veo identica a tí. Es tan hermosa...  
\- ¿En serio Peeta? Yo la veo igual a ti. Tiene tus ojos grandes y azules y tu color de piel. De mi tiene el color del cabello solamente. Es preciosa, no puedo creer que sea tan bella.  
\- Digamos que se parece a los dos amor. ¿si? - dice Peeta guiñándome un ojo.  
Nos quedamos en silencio observando como Emma succiona con avidez mi pecho. Al parecer la pequeña tenía hambre. De lo absortos que estábamos no nos dimos cuenta que habia entrado alguien al cuarto.  
\- ¡Lucen tan hermosos los tres! - suspira mi madre con un pequeño sollozo. Sus ojos brillan de las lágrimas. - Me alegra tanto verte bien hija. Estábamos preocupados, porque la niña era muy grande, pero el Doctor Johns es una maravilla y están ambas bien y saludables.  
\- Gracias Madre y gracias por cuidar a mi Emma mientras yo estaba inconsciente. - digo con sinceridad.  
\- No, Emma no fue ningún problema. La pequeñita es un ángel. A los que tuve que cuidar más fueron a Haymitch y a tu esposo. Estaban tan preocupados y nerviosos porque no despertabas que calmarlos fue un dolor de cabeza.  
Miro a Peeta que está pálido y mira hacia el suelo avergonzado. Tomo su mano que se encuentra apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo y la beso.  
\- ¿Y cómo los calmaste? - pregunto curiosa.  
\- No fue sencillo pero los mantuve ocupados con la limpieza de la casa, con la comida y a Peeta con su hija. Haymitch se cansó y dijo que hasta que no despertaras no ponía un pie en esta casa. Estará contento de verte mejor.  
Lo miro a Peeta y él entiende mi mirada sugestiva. Se pone de pie, me da un beso en los labios y un beso en la frente de la pequeña que se mueve quejándose de que la molesten mientras come. Reímos todos y Peeta dice que va a avisarle a Haymitch.  
\- Katniss estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Emma es tan hermosa e inteligente para tener apenas dos días. - ríe y me cuenta que la niña nació pesando tres kilos seiscientos gramos. Y que perdí bastante sangre porque hice mucha fuerza pujando y me lastimé pero que el doctor fue rápido y no dejó que llegara a más. Me dijo que mi Peeta temblaba de la preocupación, que no sonrió ni una vez desde que vio por primera vez a Emma porque temía por mí.  
Me sentí apenada aunque no tuviera razones para estarlo, pero hacer sufrir y preocupar a seres queridos me avergüenza. Entiendo que fue una situación que no se podía controlar pero no quiero ser motivo de tristeza. A partir de ahora todo saldrá bien y seremos felices como nunca antes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

* * *

Emma cumplió un mes de vida el día de ayer. Aún no logro caer en la realidad de lo feliz que soy en este momento. No sé si es un sueño demasiado largo del cual despertaré… Mi hija es hermosa, sus grandes ojos azules me desarman y me provocan lágrimas de felicidad cuando me mira y sonríe con sus rojas encías. Está tan grande y rechoncha, el doctor dice que mi leche materna es excelente.

Peeta es un padre orgulloso y dulce. Emma nos ha alegrado aún más nuestra vida. No sé por qué tuve miedo antes de ser madre. Es el sentimiento más hermoso y es la función, el trabajo más placentero que puede haber. No había sentido nunca antes tan grande y profundo amor. El amor que siento por Peeta es diferente, es profundo e inmenso, pero es otro tipo de amor. Yo vivo para ellos y por ellos ahora. Por mi familia. Mi vida ha cambiado por completo y me alegro. Ya no soy ni volveré a ser la misma chica que se presentó voluntaria por su hermana, tan llena de odio y resentimiento.

Ahora vivo agradecida y trato de pensar en el pasado como un mal necesario para la paz y la felicidad que complementan mi vida ahora. Quizás es egoísta, pero hablando con Peeta, con Johanna y Gale, ellos piensan igual. Cada persona de Panem sufrió a causa de la Revolución, pero ahora sus vidas han mejorado notablemente.

Dentro de unas horas se casarán Johanna y Gale. Está todo el jardín decorado y listo para la ceremonia. Emma usará un vestido rosa de tul y seda, regalo de su padrino Haymitch que viajó hace unos días al Capitolio a ver a Plutarch. Regresó ansioso por ver a la pequeña y se sorprendió de que haya crecido en tan solo cuatro días.

Mi madre es feliz, es una abuela orgullosa y amorosa. Está pendiente de Emma todo el tiempo. Es de gran ayuda, solo espero que se quede un tiempo más antes de irse de nuevo a su trabajo. Con Haymitch están cada vez más cercanos, quizás sea mejor que se vaya por más que me entristezca. No quiero que sufra si él no le corresponde.

Haymitch se ha encargado del cuidado de las cabras por completo, dice que le divierte. Cuando no está en su trabajo, está en nuestra casa consintiendo a Emma. Se ve mejor, animado. Creo que mi hija fue un regalo para él y para todos, pero más para él porque le ha cambiado el ánimo y le ha renovado las ganas de vivir después de Effie.

Con Peeta dormimos realmente cansados en las noches, él trabaja en el día y cuando llega a casa juega con Emma y yo estoy todo el día con la pequeña. Nos sentimos agotados pero felices. La niña se despierta todas las madrugadas a las cinco, nos dividimos en turnos con Peeta para atenderla. Las madrugadas de mis turnos, las aprovecho mientras Em duerme para ir al bosque a cazar.

No hemos hecho el amor con Peeta porque no me he sentido a gusto con mi cuerpo después del parto, además de la cuarentena. Pero él me entiende y trabaja duro para llegar a casa y dormir el agotamiento. Ya he recuperado mi figura y ya no sangro más por lo que esta noche pienso sorprenderlo. En verdad lo necesito y sé que a él le está costando controlarse.

\- Katniss. Johanna ya llegó. – grita mi madre desde el primer piso. Peino mi cabello húmedo y me hago una rápida trenza.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho a Johanna con voz infantil haciéndole juego a Emma. La niña le responde con grititos. Rio y me acerco más.

\- Ya llegó la novia… - digo divertida. Ella se da la vuelta y corre a abrazarme.

\- Katniss. ¡Es una muñeca! Por Dios, felicidades… - dice mirando a Emma y haciéndole muecas divertidas. Mi madre que la tiene en brazos ríe.

\- Gracias. Estoy muy feliz.

\- Me imagino que Peeta es el padre más baboso y empalagoso del mundo. ¿No? – dice riendo.

\- Sí, más o menos. Aunque creo que el padrino es peor. – Johanna suelta una fuerte carcajada.

\- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Haymitch desviviéndose por un bebé. – dice ella divertida.

\- ¿Y tu Johanna piensas tener hijos pronto?- pregunta mi madre y yo me quedo inmóvil esperando la respuesta de Johanna. Ella se muestra imperturbable.

\- Gale quiere tener niños pronto. Yo no. No por ahora. Además no sé si podré tenerlos. – contesta ella con clara preocupación en su mirada.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida. Johanna resopla.

\- Porque no tengo un ovario, por lo que las probabilidades son menores. Me lo frieron los hijos de puta del Capitolio. – dice de repente enojada. Yo sorprendida no lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Cuándo te torturaron después de la Arena?

\- Sí, no sé cómo fue exactamente que pasó pero al parecer me electrocutaron en el vientre. Yo quedaba inconsciente para cuando iniciaban las descargas.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella ríe.

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Podrías ir a que te examine mi Doctor. Es realmente bueno. ¿No Madre?

\- Sí, querida, no te preocupes. Ustedes tendrán hermosos niños.

\- Gracias. Gale y su madre me dijeron lo mismo. Por lo que no estoy realmente mortificada.

Suena el timbre de la puerta, tomo a Emma que comienza a lloriquear al verme ir. Le doy un beso en su regordeta mejilla y abro la puerta. Es Gale junto con Haymitch y detrás se encuentran Flavius, Octavia y Venia. Sonrío sorprendida y los oigo a todos exclamar.

\- ¡Hola! Bienvenidos, pasen. – digo

\- ¡Por todos los cielos miren a esta criatura!- grita Octavia

\- Es igualita a ti Katniss, excepto en los ojos. ¡Es hermosa! – dice Flavius

\- Es una belleza de niña. ¡Te felicito! ¿Dónde está el guapo padre para felicitarlo también? – pregunta Venia.

\- Oh, muchas gracias. Gracias. Peeta está terminando de hacer los pasteles para la boda. – digo orgullosa de mi pequeña y de mi esposo. – Pasen, Johanna y mi madre están en la sala.

\- Preciosa, déjame tenerla a Emma. – pide Haymitch. Emma mueve sus piernitas contenta al ver a su padrino.

Pasan todos menos Gale y Haymitch que se quedan en la puerta.

\- Gale irá a mi casa a prepararse para la boda. Yo debo hablar con tu madre y luego voy a hacerle compañía.

\- Haymitch déjame cargarla antes de irme. – pide Gale y Haymitch lo mira con reproche. Yo río.

\- Sólo cinco minutos. No la he visto desde ayer a la niña. – informa Haymitch inocentemente como si fuera algo normal en él.

\- Claro, tú ve tranquilo a hablar con la Sra. Everdeen. – Gale le guiña un ojo y ríe. Yo lo miro con sospecha. Haymitch besa a Emma y se la entrega en brazos a Gale.

\- ¿Por qué le guiñaste el ojo? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – pregunto con seriedad.

\- No, sólo que tú sabes lo amigos que son y queremos beber unas copas antes de prepararnos. Él va a pedirle a tu madre una botella del Whisky que ella le guardó.

\- Oh, está bien. Pero cuídalo de que no se emborrache.

\- Por supuesto. – confirma y gira su cabeza para observar a Emma que está concentradísima en su rostro. – Te felicito Catnip, tienes una hija preciosa.

\- Te mira así porque no te conoce. Es muy inteligente mi pequeña. – digo

\- Sí, como su madre.

\- Espero que más que yo. Entonces novio, ¿estás nervioso?

\- Muy nervioso e impaciente. ¿Cómo está ella ahí dentro? – pregunta viendo la puerta.

\- Está tranquila, se ve contenta. Saldrá todo perfecto, Gale. – le doy un abrazo y le recibo a la niña. – Cuando Peeta vuelva, le digo que vaya a alistarse a casa de Haymitch contigo. Relájate y no tomes mucho.

Nos despedimos y entro directo a la cocina para ver a mi madre y a Haymitch abrazándose. Quiero esconderme y escuchar lo que dicen sin que sepan que estoy ahí, pero Emma larga un gritito. Se separan nerviosos y miran en mi dirección.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto con tono tranquilo.

\- Conseguí que tu madre me diera una botella de Whisky y le estaba agradeciendo. – contesta Haymitch sin titubear. Será esa la verdad pero tanta efusión por eso es dudoso.

\- Ah, tan agradecido por una botella de alcohol…

\- Sí, un poco, hace meses que no tomo una gota. – cuenta.

\- Y no deberías, te va a gustar y vas a querer tomar más. – dice mi madre

\- No te preocupes, Gale y Peeta lo mantendrán razonable. – informo a mi madre.

\- Bien, me voy. Adiós preciosas. – dice Haymitch y sale por la puerta de la cocina.

La miro a mi madre con sospecha y el color de sus mejillas, la delata. Le sonrío para que se tranquilice y me voy al escritorio a amamantar a Emma para que duerma su siesta.

Me siento en el sofá con Emma en mi regazo y la observo detenidamente mientras toma su leche y sus ojitos van cerrándose de a poco. Su manita juega con mi trenza y pierde fuerza su agarre a medida que se va quedando dormida.

\- Se ven tan hermosas… - dice Peeta observándonos desde el umbral de la puerta. Le sonrío. Él se acerca y se hinca en su rodilla buena de modo que queda de frente a mí. Estiro mi mano y le acaricio la mejilla áspera con barba. Él se acerca y me da un beso dulce en los labios. Luego se agacha y besa a Emma en la frente.

\- ¿Ya terminaste todos los pasteles mi amor? – pregunto en un susurro.

\- Sí, estoy lleno de harina. Debo ir a darme un baño.

\- Te ves atractivo cubierto de harina. – digo con voz sensual. Peeta sonríe y suspira.

\- No me hables así porque me excitas. – suplica.

\- Esta noche… Esta noche te voy a excitar aún más. – le informo.

\- ¿En serio Katniss? ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta ilusionado. Sonrío por la ternura que me provoca.

\- Sí, haremos el amor toda la noche Peeta. Así que prepárate.

\- Lo estaré. Créeme que lo estaré Sra. Mellark. – dice y se acerca para darme un beso profundo y largo que me enciende el cuerpo. "Esta noche" me digo a mi misma.

Peeta va a bañarse con más excusa que antes ya que está visiblemente excitado. Emma duerme profundamente. Me levanto y subo las escaleras a la habitación de ella. La dejo en su cuna con cuidado y la tapo con una manta.

Bajo las escaleras a la sala y veo que el equipo de preparación está haciendo un gran trabajo con Johanna, su peinado es hermoso. Un recogido de finas trenzas, unidas por un moño blanco de gasa y tul y bucles perfectamente armados que caen en cascada por su espalda. Se verá hermosa con el vestido. A mi madre le han alisado todo su rubio cabello y se ve preciosa. Ahora es mi turno. Dentro de dos horas mis mejores amigos se unirán para siempre en matrimonio. No hay mayor felicidad que la que siento ahora.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

* * *

Emma duerme en su cuna como un angelito, me dará tiempo para arreglarme y que me peinen. Subo a mi cuarto a ponerme el hermoso vestido que tengo preparado para la boda. Es un vestido verde agua de seda, largo hasta las rodillas y a partir de ahí cae en picos desiguales de seda sobre mis piernas, el corsé es precioso bordado en piedras y lentejuelas de color plata con un escote en forma de corazón. Hace que se me vea una figura muy linda. Me quito la ropa y quedo solo en bragas cuando siento que se abre la puerta del baño y me cubro rápidamente con el vestido. Al ver a Peeta con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejo caer el vestido en la cama.

\- Me asustaste amor. – le digo. Él perplejo no dice nada. Hace mucho que no me ve desnuda.

\- Creo que te ves más hermosa que antes del embarazo. ¿Puede ser eso posible? – pregunta acercándose con su mirada ardiendo en mi piel.

\- Es que ahora tengo estos mucho más grandes. – digo acariciando mis senos. Él estira su mano derecha y los acaricia, yo suelto un leve gemido y siento una terrible pulsada en mi entrepierna.

\- Sí, tienes unas tetas mucho más hermosas, pero también es tu piel, la textura, el color resplandece. – dice pasando sus manos por mi cintura y mi cuello. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. No deberíamos estar aquí haciendo esto, cuando abajo hay invitados y tenemos una boda a la que asistir en 1 hora. Pero la tentación y la abstinencia es demasiado grande. – Tus caderas se ven más amplias y redondas. Me encantan. – susurra en mi oído y me abraza para acariciar mi espalda y mi trasero con ambas manos. Su erección, dura y palpitante contra mi muslo interno, me enloquece.

Me aparto y lo tomo por el cuello para acercar mis labios a los suyos. Él responde a mi beso de forma feroz. Nos quedamos sin aliento en poco tiempo, pero su lengua insaciable, no se aparta de mis labios, ni cuando nos separamos un poco para respirar. Me besa el cuello, luego baja a mis pechos y me tira sobre la cama, yo alcanzo a empujar el vestido hacia el suelo, para que no se arrugue. Tiro también de su toalla para que quede desnudo sobre mí. Él me gruñe y me muerde un pezón, yo gimo y me convulsiono de placer.

\- Ya Peeta, por favor. – jadeo implorándole que calme mi deseo. Él sonríe y sin apartar la vista de mí, se deshace de mis bragas. Yo abro mis piernas y le rodeo la cintura con ellas para facilitarle el acceso.

\- Trata de no gritar cariño, hay gente abajo. – dice tomando su pene y guiándolo dentro de mí. – Ah, te he extrañado tanto que trataré de durar hasta que tengas tu alivio. – dice Peeta impulsándose suavemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no venirse antes que yo.

Su ritmo comienza a adquirir velocidad y no quiero que se detenga. Lo he necesitado tanto este tiempo, que solo quiero quedarme en este cuarto, en esta cama con él dentro mío, por una semana por lo menos. Lo empujo y él me sube encima suyo, se acuesta y quedo a horcajadas sobre él. Me muevo hacia adelante y hacia atrás rápidamente, y siento como Peeta tiembla debajo de mí. Me muevo aún más rápido, Peeta gruñe y jadea y sé que ya está por acabar. Cambio el ritmo de mis movimientos, ahora son lentos y fuertes, profundos. Contraigo todo mi abdomen y mi vagina sobre su miembro en cada movimiento. Peeta me levanta el trasero y con movimientos rápidos me penetra en esa posición de ahorcajadas hasta que llego al orgasmo antes que él y me muerdo la lengua para no gritar. Peeta me sigue vaciándose de a poco dentro de mí, con cortos rugidos sin aliento.

Me caigo sobre él y lo beso en los labios. Él me abraza con fuerza.

\- Te amo y también te extrañé mucho mi hermoso panadero. – le digo con cariño. – Pero debemos prepararnos. Tú debes ir con Haymitch y Gale y yo bajar a que me peinen y maquillen.

\- No. ¿Por qué? Me quiero quedar aquí contigo preciosa. – exclama con tono de berrinche. Yo me río y lo beso largamente en los labios.

\- Esta noche y todas las que sigan, una vez que quedemos solos. – le guiño un ojo.

Me levanto de la cama y encuentro mis bragas, me las pongo y estiro el vestido del piso, lo sacudo un poco. Está perfecto, sin arrugas ni polvo del suelo. Me lo coloco y Peeta silva, y me larga besos. No se ha levantado de la cama, debe de estar agotado, toda la mañana en la panadería y yo recién quitándole un poco de energías.

\- Me ayudas con la cremallera del corsé cariño por favor. – él se levanta y se acerca a mí. Me da un beso en el cuello y en el hombro y me sube el cierre, apartando mi cabello a un costado. – Gracias.

\- Te ves hermosa mi amor. – dice cuando me doy la vuelta. Lo abrazo y nos damos un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Te pondrás el traje azul o el negro Peeta?

\- Creo que el negro, así estoy más a tono contigo y Em. – le sonrío. Emma vestirá un pomposo vestido rosa de tul que le regaló Haymitch.

\- Me iré a que me maquillen y peinen y tú vístete. Cuando termine vestiré a Emma que duerme. Te amo. – le digo y salgo de la habitación.

Bajo a la sala y ya han terminado de maquillar a Johanna y a mi madre, que se ven hermosas. Mi madre parece más joven y feliz. Su rostro brilla. Johanna tiene un maquillaje sutil que resalta increiblemente sus ojos. Las lleno de halagos y me siento para que me transformen a mí.

Cuando terminan a los quince minutos aproximadamente, me levanto y me miro en el espejo que me tienden. Luzco preciosa, en armonía con el color del vestido y el de mi cabello que han recogido en una trenza en forma de corona alrededor de mi cabeza. El maquillaje es de tonos marrones, que resalta mis ojos y mis labios de un color rosa claro. Les agradezco la ayuda y subo rápidamente a vestir a Emma. Cuando llego a su cuarto, la pequeña está despierta jugando con sus piecitos. Me ve y empieza a patalear de emoción.

\- Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo has dormido? – le pregunto en tono juguetón. Ella ríe y patalea. La levanto y la abrazo. – Mamá te ama mucho. ¿Lo sabes no? Sí, sí corazón, te ama mucho. – la dejo de vuelta en la cuna y busco un pañal para cambiarla.

La cambio y limpio con toallas húmedas y le coloco el vestido por la cabeza y luego los bracitos. Ella no se asusta ni se queja. Sonrío. Debajo del vestido le coloqué unas mallas blancas para que no pase frío, ya que no se verán por la abultada tela. Le coloco una vincha rosa con una flor blanca en su pelona cabeza y la tomo en brazos para bajar las escaleras.

\- ¡Ahhhh! – exclama Venia cuando nos ve llegar a la sala. – Quédate ahí Katniss. Te tomaremos unas fotos. ¡Se ven tan preciosas!

Nos toman cantidad de fotografías, y Emma se divierte con el disparar de luces por lo que estoy segura de que en todas sale sonriendo. Le doy la niña a mi madre, que viste un vestido rosa pálido de gasa largo y con movimiento suave, se ve muy linda, y voy al escritorio a ver si Johanna necesita ayuda a colocarse el vestido.

Golpeo la puerta y espero.

\- Johanna. ¿necesitas ayuda con el vestido?

\- Katniss, sí por favor pasa.

Entro y la veo sentada en el sofá tratando de prenderse las sandalias de tacones. Está visiblemente nerviosa, sus manos tiemblan.

\- ¿Quieres que te las coloque yo? – pregunto amablemente.

\- Sí. Por favor. Estoy temblando de los nervios y no puedo hacer nada bien. – se queja con algo de enfado en su voz. Me inclino delante de ella y le coloco bien las sandalias.

\- Es normal estar nerviosa. Yo lo estaba, pero era más la ansiedad de ver a Peeta y terminar con todo el jaleo de la boda que la ansiedad. – Johanna ríe.

\- Si tienes razón. Eso es quizás lo que me pone más ansiosa. Quiero ver a Gale y que pase la fiesta, e irme con él.

\- Peeta y yo nos fuimos antes de nuestra fiesta de bodas. Quizás ustedes puedan hacer eso. Hay un tren que parte a las diez de la noche. – los ojos de Johanna se abren grandes y sonríe.

\- Sí, eso es lo que haremos. Le diré a Gale en cuanto nos veamos.

Le ayudé a Johanna con su vestido luego de las sandalias. Se veía hermosa. El vestido era blanco, de seda forrado en encaje delicado en forma de flores, ceñido al cuerpo y con pequeñas mangas en cuello bote que se ajustaban en los hombros. El vestido era más largo de atrás, tenía una cola que se arrastraba, pero se veía delicado y elegante.

\- El vestido es fabuloso. Te ves hermosa. ¿Quién te lo hizo?- pregunto curiosa

\- Oh, gracias. Me lo hizo Tigris. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tigris? – Johanna asiente. – Claro que me acuerdo. Nos escondió en el Capitolio. Le das mis felicitaciones por su hermoso trabajo cuando la veas. - le digo con sinceridad.

Golpean la puerta y es mi madre para avisarnos que ya llegaron todos los invitados y que tendríamos que salir a recibirlos y dejarla a Johanna para que luego haga su entrada. Ella entrará sola, dice que es más fácil. Peeta y Haymitch se ofrecieron a escoltarla pero ella se negó. La abrazo y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo con Gale.

Salimos con mi madre y la pequeña Emma. Vemos a Peeta y Haymitch observarnos desde lejos y nos acercamos. Los invitados toman sus asientos. El sacerdote se ubica en su lugar, en frente de toda la multitud. Peeta nos mira boquiabierto, y Haymitch no se queda atrás, la mira a mi madre.

\- Mis mujeres han llegado. – dice Peeta riendo. – Te ves hermosa amor. – me da un beso. – Y tú, mi pequeña princesa. Ven con papá. – Emma se emociona y da grititos de felicidad. Le doy la niña a Peeta.

\- Le queda precioso el vestido Haymitch. ¿No crees? - le pregunto, él sigue distraído, mirándonos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿El vestido de quién? – pregunta nervioso. Yo me río. Peeta carraspea y me mira.

\- El vestido de Emma, el que le regalaste ayer. – Haymitch aturdido mira a la pequeña y sonríe.

\- Le queda hermoso. Parece una princesa. Todas ustedes se ven hermosas. – dice mirándome a mí y luego a mi madre. Ella le sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

\- ¡Nerine! – llama alguien de lejos. Mi madre se da la vuelta y saluda animadamente a la madre de Gale. – Katniss, ¿Cómo estás? Qué hermosura de bebé…

Saludamos a toda la familia de Gale, su madre lo va a buscar a él a casa de Haymitch. Gale sale luciendo muy guapo en un traje gris, se ve impecable y elegante. Llega hasta nosotros, yo lo abrazo, orgullosa y feliz por mi amigo.

Saludamos a mucha gente más, Annie con el pequeño terrible de Fin, Plutarch que se emociona cuando nos ve con Emma, Beetee que ya camina y mucha gente más. Se hace la hora de la ceremonia y todos nos colocamos en nuestros lugares. Gale nervioso, abre y cierra los puños de sus manos. La banda comienza a tocar una dulce melodía, y todos giramos para ver el camino por donde entrará Johanna. Ella sale de la entrada de mi casa llevando un ramo de flores rojas que combinan con el rojo de sus labios. Sonríe cuando lo ve a Gale y camina lentamente luciendo majestuosa hacia el altar, hacia su futuro esposo. Veo que le brillan los ojos de la emoción. Miro a Gale que no puede dejar de sonreír y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Se ven tan lindos juntos, su amor es verdaderamente sincero.

Cuando Johanna llega hasta Gale, este le toma la mano y se la besa. Ella le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla. El sacerdote comienza a hablar y luego ambos intercambian sus votos, Johanna nos divierte con la anécdota resumida de cómo comenzaron a quererse y Gale habla dulcemente de como ella le enseñó a querer verdaderamente, y lo cambió, le permitió ver que sí hay esperanza después de la guerra.

Los dos hablaron muy emotivamente, luego intercambiaron anillos y sellaron la ceremonia con un dulce beso.

Todos los felicitamos y comenzó la cena, con brindis y baile. Bailé con Peeta mientras mi madre cuidaba de Emma con Haymitch. Johanna y Gale se fueron en el tren de las diez de la noche. Se despidieron de todos felices.

\- Me muero por quitarte ese vestido. – me susurra Peeta.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta? – pregunto divertida

\- Me gusta demasiado. – responde seductoramente él.

\- No creo que te quede amor. – le digo sin contener la risa. Él me abraza y me da un caliente beso en el cuello.

\- Quiero quitártelo para hacerte el amor.

\- Toda la noche, Sr. Mellark.

\- Encantado preciosa. – promete.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo Treinta**

* * *

Han pasado cinco meses desde el casamiento de Johanna y Gale. Emma está tan grande y hermosa. Con seis meses de vida es la pequeña más querida por todos. Haymitch la idolatra, se desvive por ella. Peeta la sobreprotege y no la aparta de su vista. Nuestra hija es simpatía pura. Vive feliz, no llora casi nunca, no hace berrinches. Estoy sorprendida en verdad. La maternidad no es como me la imaginaba.

Sí, me canso luego de cuidar y jugar con ella todo el día, pero esa niña es tan especial. No da problemas nunca, es dulce y simpática con todos, es un placer estar alrededor de ella. Estoy resultando ser una buena madre y no es mérito mío para nada. Es de Emma, Peeta y mi madre. Ellos lo hacen todo más llevadero para mí.

Mi madre regresó a su trabajo en el distrito 3 hace dos meses. Haymitch no ha estado demasiado amigable desde entonces. No creo que deba inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Debería de arreglarlos él mismo. Si en serio está interesado en mi madre, debería hacer algo. Se notaba que ella no quería irse, que esperaba por algo para quedarse, aunque igualmente viene fin de semana por medio a visitarnos, es distinta su actitud ya.

Yo le pedí que se quedara pero ella dijo que no, que necesitaba pensar y estar sola. Que quedarse aquí la confundía y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, debía pensar. Le pregunté si era por Haymitch y me contestó que eso ya lo sabía y no debía hacerme la desentendida porque ella ya se imaginaba que yo lo había intuido.

Al parecer algo ocurrió entre ellos antes de la partida de mi madre porque ella estaba dolida y él enfadado. Me he controlado para no indagar pero es demasiada la curiosidad. Peeta me dice que no me meta, que los deje a ellos solucionar las cosas, por algo son adultos.

Hoy cumplimos 2 años de casados con Peeta. Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo. Nuestra relación es maravillosa. ¿Se puede amar tanto a alguien para toda la vida? Siempre me hice esa pregunta. Y sólo ahora conozco la respuesta.

Sí, se puede.

Amo tanto a mi familia, esta vida, que despierto cada mañana temiendo que haya sido todo un sueño. Que nada es en realidad cierto. Pero luego siento la calidez y la presión del cuerpo de mi esposo al lado mío y respiro felizmente.

Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Emma. Mi querida niña ya camina por su cuenta y es de la altura de mis rodillas. Su cabello ha crecido hasta los hombros apenas y cae café en suaves bucles. Su primera palabra fue "emish" a los siete meses. Haymitch.

Ama a su padrino, es el que más la consciente. Luego del nombre de él dijo "Amá" y "apá" y ahora pronuncia perfectamente Papá y Mamá. Haymitch sigue pronunciándolo mal porque es un nombre difícil, a veces le llama "paíno" (padrino). A mi madre le dice "abu". Y habla demasiado, canta conmigo, le ayuda a cocinar a Peeta y cuida con Haymitch las cabras.

Peeta le ha preparado un pastel grande y rosa, ya que es su color preferido y abriremos juntos los tantos regalos que ha recibido de parte de Johanna y Gale, Plutarch, Annie y Fin, Favius, Venia y Octavia…etc. Hay muchas personas que nos aprecian y quieren a nuestra pequeña.

Mi madre vive en el 12 nuevamente pero no con nosotros. En una de las casas de la Aldea de Vencedores. Ella es la nueva doctora del distrito y atiende a los pacientes allí. El doctor Johns tenía mucho trabajo, ya que el distrito se ha renovado y vive mucha gente aquí nuevamente, y le propuso compartir el trabajo a mi madre, más bien, le rogó por ayuda.

Ella y Haymitch están juntos. Eso ocurrió recientemente, les costó decidirse. Pero están felices, dando paso tras paso.

En dos semanas planeamos viajar al distrito 4 con Peeta y Emma porque nos ha invitado Annie al cumpleaños de Fin. Cuatro años de edad del pequeño. Es idéntico a su padre. Tiene sus mismos ojos, es vivaz e inteligente y muy divertido. Cada vez que lo vemos, no podemos apartar los ojos de él, porque nos recuerda tanto a Finnick.

Peeta le ha pintado un cuadro precioso de Finnick a Annie y se los llevaremos, así el pequeño Fin puede ver a su apuesto padre y sentir orgullo de él.

\- ¡MAMI! – grita Emma corriendo hacia mí. Acaba de llegar de pasear con mi madre y Haymitch. – Mamá, mira, mira regalo. Mío. – dice emocionada. Yo la levanto en brazos y le beso la frente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha regalado el padrino ahora Em? – le pregunto mirando a Haymitch que llega riendo con mi madre de la mano.

\- Una muñeca. Eres tú mami. – dice ella levantando la figura a mi rostro. Hago para atrás mi cabeza para poder verla mejor. Es cierto. Soy yo, con mi trenza y mi arco en la espalda. Me sorprendo.

\- Es muy bonita. – le digo a Em. – Ve a jugar con ella. – bajo la niña y ella sale corriendo a buscar sus otros juguetes. Dirijo mi mirada a los dos adultos que se encuentran mirándome con expresiones de confusión.

\- ¿No te agrada la muñeca? – pregunta Haymitch. – Yo opino que te ves preciosa. – ríe.

\- No es que no me agrade sino que no creo que Em deba verme de esa manera. Con el arco y con el traje del Sinsajo. Es muy pequeña. – digo

\- La eligió ella a la muñeca. – dice mi madre. – supuse que a ti no te agradaría pero Emma insistió. Es la primera vez que se encapricha por algo. ¿No es cierto? – le pide a Haymitch su confirmación, tocándole el brazo.

\- Sí, no quiso ver otro juguete. Dijo "Es Mami" y estaba tan emocionada que no la soltaba por más que le mostramos muñecas más lindas. – dice guiñándome un ojo. Es cierto, la muñeca viste de negro. No es muy linda para una niña de un año. A Emma le gusta el color rosa, todos sus juguetes son rosa.

\- Pero Katniss no te hagas problema, Em no entiende por qué la muñeca se parece a ti. A ella solo le gusta porque te admira. Eres su madre. Cuando crezca y vaya a la escuela será el momento de contarle que sus padres fueron parte de los Juegos. Tienes tiempo para pensar cómo se lo dirás. – dice mi madre. Tiene razón, estoy preocupándome por algo que es innecesario. Emma no entiende nada ahora, es muy pequeña.

\- Nerine tiene razón preciosa. Tú y Peeta tienen por lo menos unos 6 años para planear cómo explicarle a Em y si quieren yo les ayudo, ya que soy el que más experiencia tuvo en los malditos juegos. – Haymitch resopla algo molesto.

\- Sí, es verdad. Tenemos tiempo.

Llega Peeta de la panadería con el gran pastel de cumpleaños. Apenas si logra atravesar la puerta. Le ayuda Haymitch abriéndola para que pase. La coloca sobre la mesa de la sala y se acerca a mí para saludarme.

\- ¿Cómo has estado hoy cariño? - pregunta dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- Muy bien amor. ¿Y tú? Veo que te has emocionado con el pastel. ¡Está hermoso! – digo admirando la obra de arte sobre la mesa.

\- Sí, bueno, mi bebé cumple un año hoy. Se merece lo mejor.

\- ¡Papá! – exclama Em desde el pasillo. Llega corriendo y Peeta la levanta y le da unas vueltas. - ¿mi regalo?- pregunta sonriendo con el rostro iluminado.

\- Ese es tu regalo, sí. ¿Te gusta princesa?

\- Sí, siiiii. – dice y le da besos en las mejillas a su padre.

\- Vamos a vestirte hija para la cena y luego comemos tu hermoso pastel.

\- Ve con mamá preciosa. – le pide Peeta y la niña asiente algo decepcionada. Quería comer el pastel en ese momento.

Le coloco un vestido rosa con flores blancas nuevo que le regaló mi madre y quiere que la peine ella, así que la llamamos y le hace una linda trenza en la coronilla.

Bajamos y está toda la sala decorada con globos y guirnaldas de colores. Peeta y Haymitch ha hecho un increíble trabajo. Emma salta de la emoción. De repente saltan personas escondidas detrás de la torta y gritan feliz cumpleaños. Veo a Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna y Gale, Annie y Fin. No puedo creerlo. No sabía nada de esto.

Em sale corriendo a saludar a Fin y a recibir regalos. Peeta se acerca y me toma la mano.

\- No sabía nada de esto. Tu madre y Haymitch sí. – confiesa Peeta. Le sonrío.

\- Es una linda sorpresa. Menos mal que hiciste un gran pastel. – le digo. Se acercan Johanna y Gale a saludarnos y se ven completamente felices. Johanna brilla, se ve más hermosa que nunca.

\- Tenemos una gran noticia. – se miran uno al otro con complicidad. – Estamos esperando un hijo. – anuncia Johanna y ríe. Gale sonríe de tal manera que se puede apreciar su dentadura completa.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto asombrada. Ellos asienten. – ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! Los felicito tanto. – me acerco a Johanna y la abrazo con cariño, luego a Gale. Estoy muy contenta de que Johanna haya podido quedarse embarazada, ya que ella temía no poder.

\- Muchas felicidades. – los felicita Peeta y les da un abrazo también.

Cenamos y reímos, Emma juega con Fin y les enseña a todos su nueva muñeca, miniatura de mi persona, del Sinsajo. Todos le cumplimentan la muñeca pero no dicen nada más y se los agradezco.

Peeta que no sabía de la muñeca, se acerca y me pregunta mi opinión.

\- Se la regaló Haymitch y dice que Em se encaprichó y no quiso ningún otro juguete. Mi madre dice que es porque soy yo, que ella me admira y le parece divertido que exista una muñeca igual a su madre. – le cuento

\- Sí. Debe ser surreal para ella. Se la enseña a todos con tanto orgullo. – dice Peeta con la mirada en Emma que juega con Finnick y sus juguetes nuevos.

\- Tenemos tiempo para pensar cómo se lo explicaremos. Ella es muy pequeña aún, no entiende nada. En unos años le enseñaran en la escuela y tendremos que decírselo antes de que se entere por otros. Pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso, lo planearemos de a poco. – le digo abrazándolo. Le doy un beso en los labios y me dirijo a la cocina a buscar platos para servir la torta.

\- Katniss. Debo hablar contigo. – dice Haymitch a mis espaldas.

\- Está bien. Te oigo. – digo expectante.

\- Estoy enamorado de Nerine. No pensé que podría volver a enamorarme luego de Effie, pero pasó y lo estoy. Amo a tu madre. – dice Haymitch nervioso. – Y me gustaría hacerla feliz, ha pasado por tanta tristeza y admito que yo también, no queríamos seguir con nuestras vidas y nos vimos obligados a seguir viviendo pero en depresión. Y creo que nos merecemos intentarlo una vez más. ¿No crees? Vivir en serio y tratar de ser felices.

\- Haymitch, es muy bello lo que acabas de decir. – digo emocionada. Esa esperanza que siento en sus palabras, no la había sentido nunca antes. No sabía que existiera ni una pizca en él. – Inténtalo, es mejor que vivir arrepentido por toda tu vida. Mereces ser feliz.

\- Quiero pedirle casamiento. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – pregunta dudando.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú ya te has convertido en un padre para mí. – le confieso y él ríe. Se acerca y me abraza impulsivamente.

\- Gracias. Y tú y Peeta son como mis hijos, eso ya lo sabes.

\- Soy tan feliz con mi familia y aún más ahora que todas las personas que me importan lo son también. Johanna y Gale tendrán un bebé, Annie tiene trabajo y es feliz con su pequeño, mi madre y tú son felices juntos. ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar todo esto hace cuatro años? Prim se reiría de mí si me viera, no dejo de sonreír y de decir cosas amables. – digo emocionada con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Prim estaría orgullosa de ti, cómo siempre lo estuvo. Se reiría contigo, no de ti. Y principalmente, sería muy feliz porque tú lo eres. – dice mi madre detrás de nosotros. Me abraza, luego mira a Haymitch. - Acepto. – dice.

Prim, ojalá conociera a Emma. Mi pequeña me la recuerda tanto. Su simpatía, su alegría permanente… Mi patito sería una gran tía si aún estuviera aquí.

Felicito a mi madre y a Haymitch y los dejo solos. Voy a la sala nuevamente y tomo de la mano a mi esposo que está apoyado en la pared. Él me mira y me sonríe.

\- Gracias. – le susurro al oído.

\- ¿Por qué amor? – pregunta curioso.

\- Por ser mi diente de león. Por ser mi esperanza, mi vida y por hacerme tan feliz cada día. Te amo.


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

El retrato que pintó Peeta inspirado en mi sueño con Effie, se hizo realidad.

A los tres meses del cumpleaños número cinco de Emma, nació Ryan, un pequeño rechoncho y rubio, como su padre, de ojos grises como yo. Emma quería tanto un hermano que decidimos complacerla. Peeta ya me había pedido tener otro bebé, pero demoré bastante mi confirmación. Johanna y Gale tienen dos niños también y Em es muy amiga del mayor de sus hijos, que es casi un año y medio más pequeño que ella. Y cuando nació su hermano, Em estaba tan fascinada que se había encaprichado con tener un hermanito.

El embarazo de Ryan fue mucho mejor que el de Em, aunque el parto tardó horas. El niño era más grande de lo que fue ella, recién nacida. Toda la ropa le quedaba pequeña, tuvimos que comprarle de talle más grande como para un bebé de dos meses.

Es un pequeño de dos años ahora, inteligente, travieso, divertido y muy dulce. Emma de siete años, es una señorita, una princesa como le dice Peeta. Es tranquila, dulce, ingeniosa, le gusta pintar como a Peeta y cuida de su hermano siempre, es muy atenta.

Cuando cumplió los cinco años comenzó a ir a la escuela. No le vamos a hablar de los Juegos hasta que cumpla los diez años. El Dr Aulerius me aconsejó esperar a que ella tenga suficiente entendimiento y sea consciente de su alrededor. Pero, Em es muy sabia, para tener siete, le gusta hacer preguntas y saber todo. El tiempo dirá.

Peeta juega con los niños en la pradera, yo los veo desde mi lugar, sentada en el césped sobre una manta. La sonrisa de mis labios, no se borra nunca. No puedo hacer más que sonreír al ver a mi familia. Sí, hay momentos difíciles, que lo que menos me provocan es una sonrisa, pero son instantes cortos, pequeñas decepciones, que no modifican mi felicidad, mi amor y mi satisfacción personal. Mi familia lo es todo. Y la vida me está recompensando por todo lo malo del pasado, por las pérdidas, por la pobreza y la guerra.

Todos los seres queridos que me quedan, son felices con sus propias familias. Johanna y Gale con sus dos niños, Annie con Fin y su nuevo esposo, mi madre y Haymitch, Peeta y hasta Flavius, Octavia y Venia. Todo ha mejorado para bien, Panem se encuentra bien y prosperando. Por fin se respira paz, y esperanza.

Ya no debo preocuparme por que mis hijos pasen hambre o por que se desate una guerra, por los juegos… por nada más que su salud y felicidad diaria.

A veces, cuando voy a cazar, me quedo mirando los animales, incapaz de lastimarlos. Ellos disfrutan de la paz también. La gente sigue sin aventurarse por el bosque. Voy a cazar unos pocos días a la semana, solo para caminar por el bosque y practicar con mi arco. Algunas veces me acompaña Em y le enseño tiro, mientras mi madre o Peeta cuidan de Ryan. El pequeño adora jugar con las cabras o cocinar con su padre.

Mi madre y Haymitch viven juntos en casa de Haymitch, son felices, y vienen a cenar a casa cada día por medio. Nos quieren dar nuestro espacio, pero no pueden mantenerse demasiado tiempo lejos de los niños.

La relación nuestra, de Peeta y mía, sigue intacta. Seguimos amándonos de igual manera que cuando nos casamos, creería que hasta más. Hacemos el amor mínimo dos, tres noches a la semana. Tenemos discusiones, como todo matrimonio, pero no duran los enojos más de cuatro horas. Nuestro amor, es apasionado, sincero, dulce, fuerte y eterno. Podemos pasar por todo lo mismo una vez más, si el final es este. Él y mis hijos son mi vida, mi regalo, mi cielo.

\- ¡Mami! Ven a jugar a las escondidas con nosotros. – grita mi niña desde el pie de la pequeña colina verde.

\- ¡Si Mami ven jugar condidas nosotos!.- repite a media lengua el pequeño Ryan sobre los hombros de mi esposo que ríe divertido. Toda su cara me sonríe, sus ojos azules como destellos plateados bajo el sol se ensanchan acompañando las marcas de expresión de sus mejillas.

\- Ya voy niños. – les digo poniéndome de pie. Sacudo de mis pantalones la hierba del césped y corro en descenso por la colina. Llego hasta Ryan y Peeta y le hago cosquillas al niño que ríe sin parar. Emma se encuentra mirando unas flores unos metros más allá. Le digo a Ryan que la vaya a buscar y el pequeño sale corriendo. Me volteo hacía Peeta y su cálido rostro me provoca un nudo en la garganta. Le tomo el rostro entre mis manos. – No sé qué haría sin ti mi amor. Quédate conmigo siempre. – me besa fugazmente y me sonríe.

Siempre.

FIN.


End file.
